<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resurrection Seeker by ShindoW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319207">Resurrection Seeker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindoW/pseuds/ShindoW'>ShindoW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Slow Romance, Tragedy, helliam, willry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindoW/pseuds/ShindoW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything started when he met the man in yellow and found purpose in his life. Then, things spiraled out of control, quickly. How did he end up lying in a hospital bed as the last survivor of the family he sought to resurrect? WilliamxHenry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller &amp; Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Five Nights At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything started when he met the man in yellow and found purpose in his life. Then, things spiraled out of control, quickly. How did he end up lying in a hospital bed as the last survivor of the family he sought to resurrect? WilliamxHenry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>William Afton always tinkered with this or that, but it never amounted to much. He supposed he inherited some ability from his father, an industrial worker, who put in more overtime than humanly possible just because he could. William never knew his mother, or the sister that would have arrived that same day, had they both not died in the process of her birth. That left William plenty of time between schoolwork and his lack of friends to mess around with any scrap in the back shed. Again though, he never seemed to make anything that could work just right. He supposed, as he grew older, that he didn't work quite right either.</p><p>While other men spent their time dating, the subject never interested him. William boiled this down to not being interested in anyone at all. Even before he came of age to move out, spending time with people didn't appeal to him. They always found the little flaws, every little mistake, and pointed it out above all else. He would much rather make his own friends in the tiny robots made from scrap because at least he could put them back together if something broke and they would never judge him if he were to break, too.</p><p>Eventually, due to pressure from his father's deathbed, he did find a woman to wed. He hadn't known her long, but she was a local theatre major alongside him and looking for a husband to settle down with. While most women looked to the future in the workforce, she couldn't. Not with a child on the way.</p><p>He would have gone into factory work too, but several things kept him from such a career. The local warehouse closed as the industrial age came to a close. He also didn't want to lose any fingers or go blind like his father had towards the end. William wasn't as built—in fact, before marrying, some would compare his stomach to that of a mall Santa. He wasted away quickly from stress of jumping jobs, his first child Michael, and a marriage that didn't work just right.</p><p>When he did finally find a job that stuck, it was at a local fast food place behind a counter, ordering around those younger than him and imparting his wisdom of upper management to teenagers who didn't care to listen. They had brighter futures and college ahead of them. Dreams William never dared to bother with.</p><p>Then, after a few more years and two more children, that place closed down.</p><p> </p><p>Summer, 1978</p><p> </p><p>William's boss put the place up for sale to pay off medical bills. William didn't know anything else and so he stood outside the restaurant for hours contemplating if he had the will to buy it. He didn't. He also didn't have the money. Even with a job, he could barely support a wife and three kids. Although they had a substantial savings, he couldn't toss it all on a franchise he had no idea how to run... financially. He could sell you a week old burger off the bathroom floor, but he couldn't count for shit.</p><p>“Excuse me. Are you the owner?”</p><p>William continued to stare up at the building, towering like a tall black monolith against the sunset. He heard a cough behind him and felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>“Leave me alone, please. I'm not the owner.”</p><p>“You were wearing the uniform, so I assumed...” A pause, but William didn't divert his gaze. He was thinking about how the uniform made him feel powerful. Comfortable. Stable. When he returned home that would all be stripped away. What was he going to do? Then, the man he had yet to look at tapped him again. “I must ask you to move. I want to inspect the property.”</p><p>“Inspect? What for?” William asked. He furrowed his brow when he turned to look, but his facade fell on the gentleman in front of him. He looked a bit older than he was, but that was due to his very formal attire: an off-yellow plaid suit, loafers, square glasses, and light brown hair cut perfectly across. The man's mustache twitched as he thought of an answer to William's question.</p><p>“I'm thinking of buying the place. The owner told me he officially put it up for sale today and I'd like to see it. That is, if this man in a purple uniform would kindly step out of my way.”</p><p>William didn't see any reason not to move and took exactly one step to his left. “Happy?”</p><p>“You're a strange one, aren't you?” the man asked as he walked towards the building's doors. He paused and pulled out a file folder bursting with papers. He flipped through them, but for some reason the man's mind couldn't stop wondering about this thin man with the bad posture. His high cheek bones and wide, grey eyes. He couldn't even keep his work shirt tucked in completely... And his first impression on words alone had been... more than he was used to handling.</p><p>William didn't answer. He craned his neck over the man's wide shoulders to get a gander at what the folder contained: photographs of the building, an MLS listing that contained taxes, history of incidents, and other miscellaneous facts about the property.</p><p>
  <em>Is he a Realtor in his spare time, too?</em>
</p><p>“If only I could get him to come down on the price...” the man in yellow mumbled as he walked around the front of the building. “He has no clue what this place is actually worth, as I suspected.”</p><p>“You're not gonna get that bloody bastard to budge,” William blurted.</p><p>The inspector turned and raised an eyebrow at the stranger's curses. “I see. Then I'll have to pass after all. A shame.”</p><p>“What's the big deal? <em>Not like you're out of a job</em><span>,” William grumbled. </span></p><p>“I could have hired you on. I'd like to start a restaurant myself, but...”</p><p>“This place was probably on it's last legs thanks to Cheeker's Fried Chicken down the street, anyway,” William said. He walked over next to the man in yellow and gave the front door a good kick. “I don't think you would have any more luck.”</p><p>“You're a very negative person, Mr...?”</p><p>“William Afton.”</p><p>“Henry Emily.” The man in yellow gave a long sigh. He tucked the folder under his arm. William could see several sticky notes jotting out in all directions. This man... Henry, was very serious. Henry stared into the abyss, almost as if paying respects to his fleeting dream. “Animatronics. Kids love them. My daughter loves them. My wife... before she left... Well, anyway. I want to open a family diner sort of establishment.”</p><p>“Animatronics? Robots, you mean?” William asked. He visibly leaned in a little. Henry took a step back to restore his personal space.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You've intrigued me. What's this about robots?”</p><p>“They entertain the children. A little fantasy to lighten their lives. A little fun while they eat. All these modern places just focus on toys and the get-in-get-out lifestyle. I want to sell atmosphere; an experience.” Henry paused as he noticed this man lingering on his every word. “W-Well, what has you so interested in animatronics, anyway?”</p><p>“I love robots. I build them all the time, every since I was little. I've got kids myself, too, and I'd love to take them to this diner of yours.”</p><p>“Alas, but a dream. I couldn't pay the asking price even with my stocks and savings. I need to keep that for Charlotte anyway. I can't live on what little work I do get in advertising...”</p><p>“You talk a lot,” William grimaced. “Find a way to raise the money. You look like you got a head on your shoulders. Take a gamble. It's your dream to, right?”</p><p>“My God, you sure put the pressure on people.”</p><p>“I didn't get to being a manager by being a kiss-arse,” William replied. “Tell you what. I don't wanna go home without a job. My wife would skin me alive. If I can come up with the rest of the dough you need, we'll open the place together. Partners and all. I'm not good with numbers, but you look brainy enough.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Henry replied. He cleaned his glasses and put them back on. “I'll believe it when I see it. If you have the cash, that is.”</p><p>William twisted his lips. “Of course I have it.”</p><p>
  <em>Why are you trying so hard to impress the most dapper gentleman you've ever seen? You know you're just weaseling your way into this opportunity so you won't go home and get an earful. You technically have the cash, William, even if it's all your family's savings for the next six months...</em>
</p><p>“Well then! We should meet again soon to work out the details,” Henry said. He started heading back towards his car, a large dark green Buick parked perfectly in one of many open squares in the lot.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Take my card. Yes, I know, it's for my advertising business, but that's still my phone. Give me a ring, Mr. Afton.”</p><p>“Right...”</p><p>William was speechless. He watched Henry get back in his vehicle and drive off. This was going to be the beginning of the rest of his life; he could feel it in his bones.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Two:</p><p> </p><p>“Laura!” William called as he walked in his front door.</p><p>“What?” she called back at him from the kitchen.</p><p>William tossed down his wallet and car keys and hurried himself to the kitchen. He stepped over kids' toys and laundry and stumbled into the doorway. He just squeezed between where his wife stood at the stove and their dining table. The fridge was just behind the the table, humming away adjacent to a back door.“Great news!”</p><p>“What are you on about?” she sighed. Laura continued to stir the sauce on the stove, as if this was just another story she had heard before.</p><p>William watched her a moment as he tried to catch every excited breath.</p><p>There was no denying his wife was beautiful and the way she stood with one hand on her hip did catch his attention, for a moment. She had her hair pinned up in a messy, blonde bun and despite being a housewife, she did her make up every morning. She always wore large, teardrop earrings; a family heirloom or something like that. Her skin was just a pale as William's, but instead of the sickly look he saw in the mirror, she looked like shining porcelain. Flawless from daybreak to nightfall.</p><p>“Things are gonna change for us.”</p><p>This caught her attention and she placed the spoon on the rest and turned to her husband. “What do you mean? Spit it out.”</p><p>“W-Well, the restaurant... the diner... I'm partner now.” William stammered out the words and then hesitated to think carefully about what he would say next. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't have to tell her all their savings were withdrawn and handed to a stranger, either. “My boss passed the restaurant onto me. I found a partner and we're going to turn it into a family diner.”</p><p>Yes, if he put himself as the one with the idea for such a start-up, that would reflect better. She wouldn't have to know otherwise once the place was up and running.</p><p>“Mr. Ireland just handed you the restaurant?” she questioned.</p><p>“I've been there for years now; he trusts me. Of course.”</p><p>“Well, it does sound like you'll be earning a bit more, being an owner, partner, and all. What is this 'partner' like?”</p><p>“He's a very proper man, I assure you. Good with the books.”</p><p>“I still don't understand how this is so exciting,” Laura whispered and turned back to the food. “What if this entire thing blows up in your face like one of your robots?”</p><p>William grit his teeth. “It's a family diner. Animatronic robots! Pizza! We're going to make an entire franchise!”</p><p>“See,” Laura sighed. “Not only is this risky, Will, but you're putting your troublesome hobby in front of children? I mean, you're going to be building these 'animatromos'?”</p><p>William embraced her briefly. Perhaps, if he showed her some kind of affection, she would understand how serious this was for him.</p><p>She shrugged him off. “I'm trying to cook. Please.”</p><p>“Of course I'm building! I mean, Henry is gonna help, too,” William explained. He took a seat at the small, square dining table in the middle of their kitchen. “He has... blueprints! Prototypes!”</p><p>William didn't know this for sure, but he was sure if Henry didn't, between the two of them they could make something up in a few days' time.</p><p>“I'm happy for you, William,” Laura replied. “I can't say I'm confident in your abilities, however...”</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>William turned around. Norman, his youngest at age five, was out of breath and looking back down the hall. He rushed in and hid under the table. William scooted his chair back. His eldest, Michael at age nine, came to a halt from his run at the doorway and sighed. Elizabeth, the middle child and the only daughter, poked her head in under Michael's arm. She was only a bit younger than him, so she stood perfectly between her brothers' height.</p><p>“You didn't give your mother Hell did you?”</p><p>“William!” Laura scolded.</p><p>“No, of course not, Daddy,” Elizabeth said. “Mike, maybe!”</p><p>“Shut up, Lizzy,” Michael retorted. “I did no such thing. Norm was just being a pain, AS USUAL.”</p><p>“Was not!” Norman cried from under the table. He had this little round face that just welled up when he cried, which was often. Even as an infant, he had colic. Although William wouldn't admit it, the boy was just as sensitive as he was at that age.</p><p>“What did you do?” William asked. He looked at Norman and gave the best smile he could.</p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p>“Well, I have good news for you all,” William said. “Your old man has an entire restaurant.”</p><p>“And ice cream!” Elizabeth said. She clasped her tiny hands behind her back and let her long, blonde hair sway with her feet as she smiled up at her father. William adored her and had gifted her many toys over the years.</p><p>“And ice cream,” William chuckled.</p><p>“Who cares?” Michael mumbled. Michael. He was the oldest and the most stubborn of the three. William didn't like to think about the early days with Michael. He was always getting into trouble now, picking fights and tormenting his siblings. William knew the kid was just looking for attention, but William couldn't give him that. The fact that William still spent more time with robots than humans remained true even well into the start of the family he always wanted.</p><p>William sighed, “Don't you have a maths test to study for? Go on. Elizabeth and Norman, you two wash up for dinner.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“Alright, Daddy.”</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>Laura waited for the kids' voices to die down. “Speaking of them. Michael has been causing trouble at school again. You need to have a talk with him.”</p><p>“He doesn't listen to me.”</p><p>“You don't give him a reason to. I mean, he heard us fighting the other night. I can't believe you don't think he's yours—Michael and Norman are just little tiny versions of you strutting around.”</p><p>William crossed his arms and hunched over them from where he sat at the dining table. His hair fell in his eyes and he quickly tucked it back behind his ears. “Michael is nothing like me.”</p><p>“He's your son, William. I've never had any reason to even look at anyone else.”</p><p>“You're beautiful, Laura.”</p><p>“Then why haven't we spent any time together in months?”</p><p>“I'm tired,” William admitted.</p><p>“You think I'm not? Stuck here raising your kids. Work, come home and hide in your office... What are we even doing here, Will?”</p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p>Laura kicked William's chair. “You know your father wanted you to give him grandchildren before he died and that's just what we did. I'm asking what we're doing here now.”</p><p>“I don't know.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Henry didn't expect to find a co-investor so quickly. He held the rail as he stepped down into his garage, which was also his workshop. Dolls, toys, puppets, and various robotic parts were strayed about; hanging over shelves, stuffed into boxes, cluttering his work desk. He cleared them off and took a seat. The torn vinyl clawed at his work pants. He made a sticky note to repair it with duct tape later on. There were a handful of prototypes laying about, even a few based on existing franchises that he had hoped to sell to—but no one wanted to hear it. <em>They were just creepy clowns and animals. Kids didn't want anything to do with them. </em></p><p>Charlotte was living proof that those twats had no idea what they were talking about. She adored Theodore, a small rabbit he'd given her just a year before for her birthday.</p><p>Henry found himself glancing to the large rotary phone, expecting for the twitchy man to call. He shouldn't expect anything, he told himself. He had to be smart about this. Every move he made was an investment. Financially. Time. Futures.</p><p>“Dad,” Charlotte said. She sat across the room in a small rocking chair, holding the stuffed rabbit. Her short, black hair was pulled back with a bright green hair clip. She smiled up at her father with wide eyes that looked just like her mothers. Sometimes, it pained Henry to look at her.“What's the matter?”</p><p>“No need to worry,” Henry replied. “We might have some good news.”</p><p>“Did someone buy one of the giant toys?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Henry replied. “We might have made our dreams come true. Might.”</p><p>Charlotte was only six herself, but this didn't stop her from understanding that her Dad's was talking about the diner. She had spent hours drawing visions of her father's long-winded ideas as he worked tirelessly on robots. She hopped up from the chair and rushed over to her father. “So, all the kids will get to hang out with the toys? I could make some friends?”</p><p>“Yes, definitely!” Henry said. Charlotte always amazed him. She was more concerned for her father's recognition for his work, for the children that would gain enjoyment from his creation, than herself. She was always like that, though. Henry couldn't count the times she had tucked him in when he worked late or brought him a piece of candy when he forgot to eat.</p><p>In fact, she had adjusted well moving to Hurricane, Utah. This place wasn't that much different from their previous home, but she hadn't been enrolled in school yet and houses were too far apart for neighborly friends.</p><p>The phone rang then. Henry stared, unsure if he wanted to know what was on the other end.</p><p>“Answer it, Dad,” Charlotte insisted. She picked up the receiver and handed it to him.</p><p>“This is Henry Emily,” he said. Henry fumbled with the phone a moment. “Hello?”</p><p>“S-sorry! This is William Afton. From earlier!”</p><p>“Indeed it is,” Henry replied. He grinned to himself. This man was even a stammering mess on the phone. How he was so convincing only a few hours ago was beyond him.</p><p>“I've got the cheque for you. When can we meet to go over the plans?”</p><p>“Plans?”</p><p>“Yes, I've drafted up everything. The number of animatronics for the space provided. Where the show stage will go. The layout of the party rooms—”</p><p>Henry checked his watch. Only a few hours had passed since they talked. How could this man get all that done so hastily? “You... You planned all that already?”</p><p>“I actually had some ideas for the animatronics, too. I can get some basic skeletons put together tonight--”</p><p>“Slow down,” Henry said. He chuckled a little. Perhaps it was a good thing he found a partner so enthusiastic. Charlotte giggled next to him. She could sense the excitement in the room. “Why don't you drop your daughter off here for a playdate tomorrow and we can go over everything in the morning?”</p><p>“...Lizzy. Elizabeth; She would love that.”</p><p>Henry hesitated, distracted by the thought of William's tone. He seemed almost absent minded regarding his own child's name. Perhaps the excitement had just gotten to him or the fading daylight was catching up. They had been through a lot that day already; all the highs and lows hitting both of them like consecutive trains. “I'll give you my address.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William tapped the steering wheel. He looked over at Michael. This was the second time in a month William had taken off to go to a parent conference . He didn't know what to say to the boy. He continued tapping the steering wheel. He had to get back, drop Michael off, pick up Elizabeth, and then follow his sloppily written instructions to find Henry's home.</p><p>“He wouldn't leave me alone. I had to deck him.”</p><p>“You're nose is bleeding. You're mother will have a fit.”</p><p>“Mom doesn't have time—she has to watch the brats.”</p><p>William cracked his neck. “I'm sure I'll have more time soon. We can work on that right hook of yours now that I can make my own schedule. Don't tell your mother, though.”</p><p>For the first time in months his eldest looked to him with a half-smile. “Really? You're not the fighting type, though, Dad...”</p><p>“W-Well, a boy needs to defend himself. Even me.”</p><p>“...and how did you defend yourself?”</p><p>William laughed at his own experience with middle school bullies. “I made a robotic sleeve for my hand. They never hit me again.”</p><p>“A metal glove? You really have been building since you were a tot.”</p><p>“Truly,” William said. He bit his lip for a split second, his mind already wandering off to the events ahead. Things were going to be unbelievably busy. They had to finalize the designs, file trademarks, make a logo, build a stage, hire employees, paint, renovate... His mind swarmed with which task to tackle first. He didn't even consider the cost of everything on top of their initial investment. They would need loans, too. That meant convincing a bank. William wondered if his credit was good enough for that kind of thing.</p><p>“Did grandpa teach you to fight?” Michael asked.</p><p>William ran a hand through his hair and tapped the steering wheel again. He wouldn't speak about his father.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth parroted the tone of the doorbell. William held her little hand in his own and jingled his keys in his pocket. Maybe Henry forgot. Maybe he wasn't home. He could just turn back now and call the entire thing off. The check was still in his back pocket. He dropped the array of blueprints and scratched notes that were tucked under his arm and rang the doorbell a few more times in quick succession before he started gathering them up.</p><p>Elizabeth giggled to herself. Her father was the silliest!</p><p>“Whose there?” came a voice on the other side of the door. A young girl. Her voice was distinct. Not too high pitched, but not ambiguous. A voice he could remember. William preferred people like that, with a distinct way of talking. Like the child's father.</p><p>“Mr. Afton!” William called from his kneeling position.</p><p>“Oh! Hold on, I gotta get Dad!” A pitter-patter of footsteps and then silence.</p><p>William let out a sigh and held all the plans to his chest tightly. He couldn't risk dropping them, dirtying them, before Henry had a chance to look at them. He was probably a thousand times more knowledgeable and William was anxious to learn all he could.</p><p>“Is that a girl? He has a daughter, too?” Elizabeth asked. William couldn't stop staring at the door, but he could see Elizabeth's giant red bow out of his peripheral vision. She tugged at his pant leg. “Is it? Will I get to play with her?”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” William said. “We must wait on Mr. Emily first.”</p><p>Moments later the pitter-patter returned, followed by heavier and slower steps. Henry answered the door. He wore overalls—a little more casual than before, until William noticed the clasps were silver. Henry had his light brown hair brushed back and looked freshly shaven. William ran one hand over his chin—he should've shaved, too. But it was just stubble, barely visible. Would Henry notice something like that?</p><p>Through the gaps William could see a hallway and rooms to either side. Henry's home was so much larger than his own. Dark wood trim, probably redwood, molded out each wall and floorboard. The stairs were made of the same wood and carpeted. When William stepped in behind his daughter, no creaks emanated from the floors. The ceiling had even more crown molding instead of the water stains William was used to. He peeked into the living room, still clinging to the papers held against his chest. He took careful steps like a freshly adopted cat, unsure of it's surroundings. He saw solid wood furniture, luxurious curtains, extravagant rugs. How could Henry not afford the diner again? William wasn't sure. Then again, Henry was a dollars kind of guy; he was probably just frugal. It wasn't beyond William to consider Henry may have just wanted to split the cost to make things easier. He said something about his wife leaving... this was probably made on both their budgets and not just his.</p><p>“Miss Elizabeth, is it?” Henry asked. “This is my daughter Charlotte. You two can go play upstairs while Mr. Afton and I discuss business.”</p><p>“Come on, come on!” Charlotte said. She tugged at Elizabeth's arm and hurried her towards a large stairwell.</p><p>Henry motioned for William to follow him to a sitting room—whatever that was. Henry had warm tea sitting out. He took a seat in a large, maroon chair and offered William the matching couch.</p><p>William stared a second, unsure if he should sit on something so fancy despite being offered to. He fell into place on the far end of the couch, still clutching his notes and plans.</p><p>“You can set those down. Don't be so nervous,” Henry said. “I made tea. Brits like tea, don't they?”</p><p>“Warm tea sounds nice,” William whispered. He struggled with where to set down the papers and eventually tossed them in a pile next to him. When he took the tea and saucer, he wasn't sure what to do with them, either. The cup rattled in his hands. He sat the saucer back down and then sipped sporadically on the tea. His eyes widened when Henry leaned across the arms of the furniture, grabbed some of the paper pile, and began mulling it over. He switched out his normal glasses for reader's.</p><p>William began to suspect this entire thing was a huge mistake. His mind wandered: what if the tea was drugged? What if Henry hated everything he had spent all night planning meticulously?</p><p>“W-Well. Lovely home,” William said. He had to fill the silence somehow.</p><p>“Thank you,” Henry replied. His voice was monotone. The only sound was the girls giggling and tromping around upstairs and the occasional flip of papers. “These are... quite well done. I think you have fine taste, Mr. Afton.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, really?” William asked. “Oh. R-Right.” He fumbled with his back pocket and pulled out the cheque he had tucked away. He handed it over.</p><p>Henry took the slip gingerly and set it aside on the end table. He continued to review the paperwork. William distracted his nerves with the tea.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“My toys aren't as pretty as yours,” Elizabeth said. She sat in the center of the 'play room' and pouted. A frilly daybed rested against one wall, a closet on the other. The rug wasn't like hers at home, either. This one had an intricate design, not cartoon characters. Her rug was scratchy, not soft. The walls were pink with little bears on them. Elizabeth's room was pink, too, but these walls didn't have weird colors coming from the roof and paper peeling.</p><p>“Dad makes them!” Charlotte said. “This is Theodore.”</p><p>Charlotte held out a stuffed, blue bunny plush. He had large eyes and buck teeth, but it only added to his charm.</p><p>“How do you do, Theodore?” Elizabeth asked. “And who is that?”</p><p>Charlotte smiled and handed Elizabeth a baby doll. Blonde curls fell over the toy's shoulders and accented her blue, fluffy dress. She had circular, red, blush and long lashes. “This is Ella.”</p><p>“Miss Ella. Perhaps she would like some tea?”</p><p>“You talk funny,” Charlotte replied.</p><p>“I do not!” Elizabeth retorted. “Where are your brothers?”</p><p>“I don't have any brothers or sisters...”</p><p>“You're lucky. My brothers are the biggest butts on the earth.”</p><p>“A lady shouldn't say 'butts',” Charlotte said. She couldn't help but giggle, though.</p><p>“You sound like my Mum!”</p><p>“My father and I just moved here. Is this town nice?”</p><p>Elizabeth thought a moment. “It sucks, but now that I have another girl to hang out with, maybe it won't be so bad... Especially when you have such cool toys!”</p><p>Charlotte smiled and poured some fake tea, then offered it to Ella and Elizabeth. “Doesn't your father make toys, too?”</p><p>“He does, but...” Elizabeth paused. How was she to explain that her toys didn't have such pretty paint or clothes or even speak like Theodore? Her toys were jumbled together parts, crudely painted, and moved only when you gave them a good push. In fact, her father had just given her a small, pink and white fox. She could barely pose it and eventually the entire thing had dilapidated into a lump near her bed. She didn't want to admit that it sort of scared her in such a state. She kept it hidden from her brothers in hopes they wouldn't tease her with it, especially Michael. “They aren't as nice.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“The springlocks... it's an interesting concept,” Henry said. He wiped tea from his mustache. “A way for us to have employees and also stand alone animatronics. An interesting concept...”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it saves the trouble of having more than one, you know?” William replied. He'd hoped by thinking of some cost-saving measures he might appease Henry further. “I'm having a bit of trouble with them, though.”</p><p>“No worries, we have time during the renovation period to go over the little details,” Henry replied. “I admire your enthusiasm on the designs, but I was thinking something a bit more simple. The golden bunny here. I have a bear design that would match it perfectly. Lesson number one, Mr. Afton: start simple. We can always improve, but we can't take back mistakes.”</p><p>William nodded. He had to admit, just the smallest hint of criticism hit him like a brick. He couldn't show that to Henry, though. He forced a smile and nodded. Inside, his chest hurt from wounded feelings. He couldn't let tiny remarks get to him—that would look unprofessional. And if there was one thing William could see by Henry's demeanor was that he was a very professional young man.</p><p>“Fredbear and... Bonnie.” Henry loved to mumble to himself. He took a pen from his coat pocket and began to make drawings and notes next to William's own.</p><p>“Fredbear should be the star. Children love teddy bears,” William added.</p><p>Soon the two were planning what would become Fredbear's Family Diner. A quaint pizzeria with two star animatronics that could sing and dance in one mode and when 'piloted' so to speak, they could perform up close for the children. They planned other, smaller attractions. A ball pit—another cheap addition. William wanted to argue for arcades—after all, he could maintain them himself. He had more than enough spare parts sitting in his basement. He had been lucky enough to study the ones already installed at his job when they first came out a few years ago. With time, they could invest in a prize corner with plushies and figures and trinkets. Everything would take coins, Henry added. They wanted a unique experience, but they also had to make money somewhere to keep the place running. Henry educated William on taxes, employees, insurance, rent, lawsuits. The long list of things made William tired, but he hung onto every word. He just wanted to get to building. He wanted to see his machines come to life. He wanted to see Henry's robots, too.</p><p>This urge was only made more manifest when William saw Henry's workshop. A large garage off the side, but still connected to the main house. William was reminded of the North Pole during Christmastime. There were rows of shelving all lined with parts to the animatronics and other toys. Each one was meticulously labeled. All the tools had their own space on the rack above a large work desk. Many of Henry's creations were stacked neatly against the wall, although some were thrown about and what looked like a play rug, probably where he included Charlotte in his creative process.</p><p>William wasn't just overwhelmed—he was a bit jealous. His own work space was small, cluttered. His ideas went from one to the next, often leaving things unfinished or forgotten. Sometimes, William's ambitions outdid his skill and he had a lot of things that, as a result of his quickly changing progress, ended up as an amalgamation of two projects that just didn't work aesthetically or mechanically. William couldn't picture himself letting his children, or even his wife in his workspace. They would just get in the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p>Chapter Three: </p><p> </p><p>William met with Henry again the next day, but not to go over plans. Yes, they had enough money to purchase the building, but they still needed to secure a loan. Henry explained they would essentially be pitching their idea to the local bank, like a car salesman. William hadn't dealt with this much, admittedly. They inherited the house from his father and the car was something he got in his late teens and just fixed anytime it broke down. At worst, maybe he'd have to deal with a plumber or roofer. <br/>“Sales isn't hard,” William said. “Part of owning any business is convincing people. Convincing them otherwise of what they believe.”<br/>“I find it hard to see how that applies to someone who managed a small restaurant.”<br/>“You wouldn't believe how entitled people can be.”<br/>Henry thought about it a moment. He brought William upstairs, although he didn't tell him why, to the master bedroom. Henry stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie and looking over at William's reflection. William sat on the edge of the bed and glanced around as if he didn't belong there. <br/>He wondered if this is where Henry's wife once slept. He wondered if Henry ever came up here as the room was immaculately put together. The large bookshelf housed so many varieties of magazines, science text books, journals, even photo albums. There were few pictures around, but they were all of Charlotte. You would have no idea Henry's wife was still living if you happened across him, but it was easy to tell he loved his child very much.<br/>“Alright, you're turn,” Henry said. “Stand up.”<br/>“W-What?” William questioned. <br/>“You can't ask someone for money looking... like you do,” Henry commented. “People trust a well-dressed man, Will. Now, come on.”<br/>William stood with slow steps, like a scared animal. “Is this really necessary? I'm comfortable.”<br/>“Do you want the loan or not?” Henry asked. Henry stepped past him and grabbed a nearby hairbrush and tossed it at William. “Start there. I don't know how you see anything under that mess.”<br/>William pouted and reluctantly gazed at himself in the mirror as he tried to straighten out his hair. It wasn't really curly, but it did stick out however it wanted. At some point, he managed to slick it back enough he didn't recognize himself. He looked fancy. <br/>“Alright, and... these, these,” Henry said. He handed William a freshly pressed dress shirt, blazer, matching pants—ironed—and a tie with a clip. William stared at them. He hadn't seen clothes that looked like that in a long time. Usually their washer ate half their clothes and the dryer barely worked, leaving everything a stiff, wrinkled mess; or torn. He only saw stuff like this around the holidays or maybe his birthday. <br/>“I'll go check on Charlotte, you get changed,” Henry ordered. He adjusted his glasses as he left the room. <br/>William got the suspicion that the other man was incredibly nervous, but hiding it. William suddenly felt an immense pressure on his shoulders. When he glanced occasionally to the mirror as he changed clothes, he realized he still hated the face that looked back at him. The weak, poor face he had lived with his entire life. <br/>He couldn't help but want to be half as successful as Henry. He had a large house, dreams, one kid, no wife. His life must be pretty laid back. William thought about returning home like he was now in the trendy attire and his hair styled back. What would his family think of him? They would probably think it was all a cruel joke, him trying to pretend he's something he's not. William changed and then retreated to where he sat before.<br/>Henry returned a moment later. “Ah, look at you! Magnificent!” <br/>Henry's acclaim startled William and he shot up from where he'd sat. He turned around on his heels, “Really?”<br/>“Yes, you look better than I expected,” Henry replied. “Now, promise me you can convince these people as easily as you convinced me.”</p><p>**</p><p>Henry regretted not seeing the inside of the place before buying, but William had assured him it was more than adequate. Which... was true, but there was still a lot to be done. This was the first day and most of the renovations would be done by their own hand.<br/>William began marking off the floor with painter's tape. Henry found one of the old booths that would soon be ripped out and tossed down a small briefcase. He looked like a lawyer as he took each note out and began crunching numbers and drawing blueprints. Occasionally he would look up when the sound of the nearby train disrupted his concentration.<br/>“The kids... they wanted to come by and see everything. I told 'em, you've seen it before you runts,” William said as he outlined the floor. He wasn't sure Henry was listening, but the silence was driving him mad. “I'm sure Charlie wants to see the place, too.”<br/>“Charlotte has school with the nanny. She's fine,” Henry replied almost as if he was talking to his since-gone wife. He looked up from the booth when William backed into a table. “Oh. Wait. Sorry, what were you saying?”<br/>“Nothing,” William sighed. “You know, those improvements you wrote on the blueprints helped a lot. I finally got the locks to stop snapping.”<br/>“Good, good. We're fortunate you had most of the materials for them. Afraid we don't have the best fabric, though. I asked around and all I could find was this scratchy, gold stuff. We're going to have to clean them pretty frequently. No stain resistance.”<br/>“Who cares,” William whined. “Look at this place. The kids are gonna be puking their guts out from eating pizza and having fun.”<br/>“William, I know I'm handling the accounting for this place, but you're going to have to be here keeping things in check. Routine maintenance and all that.”<br/>“Of course, of course!” William waved Henry off and finished mapping out where the show stage would go. He then started moving tables in place. They wouldn't have money to redo the floors, so the black and gray checkers would have to stay. “Oh, and I've been thinking about promoting the place. You make the best pizza, right? Hand it out on the street. Give some coupons. Get people here, then we can cost save a bit.” <br/>“You are something else,” Henry replied. “My wife was into the idea at first, you know. Then, I guess I got too wrapped up in it...”<br/>William stopped what he was doing for a moment. He didn't remove his hands from the table, but watched Henry sitting alone in that booth with the morning sun behind him. Specs of dust settled around him. They weren't that far apart in age, but something about Henry was a level of eloquence William knew he'd never obtain. “I'm sorry. I can't imagine.”<br/>“Losing someone you love is the most painful thing you'll ever go through, but you make it somehow,” Henry whispered. <br/>William didn't understand it then, but he would often reflect on those words for the rest of his life. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Late Autumn, 1978</p><p>“Michael, you can't just sit in that chair watching television all day,” Laura lectured. She walked up behind her eldest and brushed back the bangs always hiding his face. “Come on, take out the trash for me. And spit that gum out.”<br/>“Make Norm do it,” Michael sighed. He leaned back in the recliner.“I'm exhausted.”<br/>“You're exhausted?! I've been here cleaning and cooking and watching your brother and sister all day. You spent two hours at that cinema down the road with your friends, a measly fifteen minutes on your homework. Now, get up and do as I ask.”<br/>“Yes, Mum,” Michael replied. <br/>As Michael took the trash outside, he saw his father's purple clunker of a car pull in. He tossed the trash into the can, barely securing the lid, and ran over to the car. “Hey, Dad.”<br/>“Oh, how are you Mike?”<br/>The teenager shrugged. He followed his father to the door. <br/>“So, about that bully... I ran into him today. I got another bruise, but... I thought maybe you could show me how to build that metal glove or practice my right hook like you talked about...”<br/>“I can't right now,” William said quickly. He tossed down his keys. “The stage is going up tomorrow. We're almost there, almost ready to open. I have to test the animatronics again. I need to make sure they work perfectly. If I mess this up...” William mumbled his way down to Elizabeth's room. Michael didn't bother following his father to the back of the house—he was off in his own world again. <br/>William needed to take a look at the prototype he'd given Elizabeth. He must have accidentally put a few of the spare parts in his rush to turn one of his old projects into a design for the diner animatronics. Elizabeth had grown attached to another design he'd sketched and William hoped that would tide her over. <br/>He borrowed one of Henry's designs that he based on Charlotte, called Circus Baby, and given her an ice cream function. Elizabeth wanted ice cream, after all. What better way for her to get it then a lovable robot? Of course, the second she'd seen it she became infatuated with her. William grew tired of telling her to get out of his office. The last thing he needed was his daughter's inherited curiosity getting her hurt.<br/>William peeked into Elizabeth's room. She smiled up at him.<br/>“Daddy! You're home early today!”<br/>“Sure am,” he replied. He scouted the room, but didn't see the robot. “Lizzy, where is the toy I gave you? I-I think it needs some adjustments. I promise I'll return it by this evening.”<br/>“Oh, well...” Elizabeth glanced to a blanket in the corner. “I might have had an accident.”<br/>William stepped around his daughter and her toys. He scanned the room with narrowed eyes. He saw a blanket sitting in the corner. What was once a fox was now a pile of scrap. He ran a hand over his face. Kids broke things all the time... Elizabeth moreso than the others. She even appeared to have mangled it back together in an attempt to fix it.<br/>His blood boiled. He didn't even consider that he was going to take it apart anyway; he felt a sudden betrayal that his daughter hadn't taken care of the gift she'd given him. Like losing a priceless family heirloom. <br/>“How did you manage this?!” he barked. <br/>“I-I'm sorry, Daddy. It was an accident!” <br/>Elizabeth had seen her Daddy angry before, especially when she broke things. She couldn't help it—she would be in the middle of having the grandest time and suddenly something would snap or dent or come loose. Her mother told her that's just what children do: they play with toys until they break. Then why was her father so mad? Had she broken the part he was after? Elizabeth leaned into herself and let her hair cover her face. She backed up against the bed.<br/>William wanted to reach around and grab her, but he stopped halfway and then turned back to the robot. He didn't even feel it was worth salvaging. <br/>“You need to learn to take care of your things! What friend will want you, if all you do is break things?!” <br/>“I didn't mean to!” Elizabeth retorted. Her face glowed red and she sniffled.<br/>William stormed out of the room, down the hall, and past the kitchen.<br/>Exasperated, he retreated to the basement. He ignored his wife's questions of 'what happened', 'what's all the yelling', 'Lizzy why are you crying'. He couldn't handle it. William knew he was too angry to speak rationally, too angry not to raise a fist. He had to get away and finish his work or he may very well kill them all that night. Every little thing was a setback. He hated that he resented his family for being in the way. He didn't hate them, but there was this constant pressure to do well, to be productive, from everyone around him. How was one scrawny human supposed to hold all that on his shoulders? How was he supposed to get anything done with them constantly backing him into a corner?!<br/>He had to prepare the golden suits again. The stage was done. The suits would need to be tested.<br/>There stood Fredbear and Bonnie. The giant metal bodies and plastic frames loomed over him. They still needed the golden fabric Henry had given him. Nearby, what William called 'endoskeletons', stood against the far wall like soldiers. They were for a line Henry and he were preparing for later, as an expansion of these two golden ones. They were bulkier. He wouldn't use as much metal on them. Perhaps more plastic.<br/>William found that he didn't much care for Fredbear's build. A little too much bulk for what he could manage. He thought of the stout employee they would need for it, but then looked to Bonnie. The animatronics were fairly large; over 2100 millimeters* at minimum, so the bunny was considerably taller than him and nearly reached the ceiling of their puny basement. <br/>He reached out to his workdesk to touch the fur. The fabric Henry had complained about wasn't that bad. There was a light shine to it. He turned back to the suits and rolled up his sleeve. There were a few nicks in his skin where he had toyed with the springlocks. Luckily, Henry's data had improved them, but even so, they still went off occasionally. If William believed in the paranormal, he would think they were haunted. Out of curiosity, he turned to Bonnie. He wanted to know if the giant rabbit was just as heavy as Fredbear. He assumed no, despite their similar structure. <br/>William removed the head and set in on the table. The entire thing looked eerie without the LED eyes and blinking lids. Just hollowed out holes of pure dark stared back at him. He carefully climbed in the suit and then began walking about his basement. <br/>Something about the entire experience was liberating. He had always loved robots and related to them more than people; in this way he could truly know what it was like. What it was like to have the strength of 12000 psi and to play the character with no one ever seeing your face. It wasn't a far cry from his one retreat in school: theatre.<br/>William and his wife used to have quite the love of the stage; acting. Stepping into a role was just how they escaped their low-class home life. Even William's accent, one of a high-end Brit, was just a modified version of his normal British accent. He sounded proper, educated; more than he actually was. Not to say he wasn't smart—he knew that. His lonely, tiny household and absent father who made too little told everyone otherwise. So, he escaped. <br/>He and Laura shared acting classes in high school and even participated in a play together. William smiled at the thought of his old Hare costume: light brown, purple vest, a big grin. Very similar to Bonnie. The costume was like Bonnie Version Zero. Even now, it sat in a box near his desk along with some of Laura's things: ballerina shoes, a compact he had given her, and various scripts they had kept together. <br/>William sat down at his desk, still in the suit. He picked up a pen. He tried to adjust his analog clock, but the fingers were a bit too thick. Then he looked over to the hollow head again. He needed to check the line of sight, too. With Fredbear's ears tucked to the side of the head, they wouldn't get in the way, but with Bonnie, if the supports didn't hold... the last thing he needed was being unable to see. <br/>William took the animatronic head and plopped it over his own. The smell of metal, oil, and the new fabric hit him suddenly. The entire thing was a bit stuffy, but manageable. He looked around his basement. He often wondered about Henry's glasses—how did one see through their peripheral vision? Henry said, “One doesn't.” William had no clue what that was like until now, his sight obscured by the big cheeks of the rabbit. The ears held up nicely, even. <br/>The rabbit was perfect to him.<br/>“Will! Dinner!” <br/>William quickly took the rabbit head off of him. He took a deep breath and sighed. He felt different outside of the suit. He noticed his muscles tense and his frustration of every day life wash over him at once. His wife's criticizing; his daughter's carelessness; his sons' bickering; the stress of work and proving himself to Henry... William slammed his fist onto the table, leaving a small dent.<br/>Tomorrow, he would take both the suits to the stage for him and Henry to try. William was careful in calculating the weight of the animatronics, the stereo system, the rigging, the lights all in comparison with the stage's materials and supports. Nothing would go wrong at all. </p><p>**</p><p>The next morning, William was up around six AM. He got dressed and loaded the golden suits into his vehicle. They reminded him of Halloween decorations, with their metal endo heads sticking out the windows of his tiny car. <br/>The entire thing would have been a bit easier hadn't there been a dog yipping at his heels and tearing through their garbage. He thought of giving the animal a bit of a kick—a warning to bugger off, but he restrained himself. Last time the neighbor's dog had gotten out William had done just that and ended up paying bogus medical bills for an injured paw. He grit his teeth—he couldn't be out in his front yard yelling too much anyway, less he wake his family.<br/>“Get! Shoo,” William demanded. He climbed into his car and started to back out, but slammed on the breaks. The retriever peeked out from behind the vehicle with it's tongue out and a smile, as if it was mocking William. “Bloody dog! GET. Bugger off!” <br/>Thankfully, the dog had had enough and ran off down the street. William had to pass the house every morning. He always got complains from the head of the household there. William didn't find much time to give to his yard so it was always overgrown and muddy. He tried delegating the tasks to Michael. He was getting to be an older teen now and needed some responsibility...<br/>Anyway, William had met the father of the other house while dropping Elizabeth off for a sleepover. They exchanged glances and went about their way until the girls' got in a fight. Something about a toy Elizabeth broke and William wasn't going to replace it. He didn't have the money. So instead the two men got in a shouting match and forbid the two girls to see one another. And William added, “Keep your God damn dog off my property!” <br/>The rest of the drive was relaxing at least. The forest was peaceful, after all. There were several clearings around for campsites and the like, even an old cemetery that was probably long since abandoned. There was a lone bar, Jr's, that the locals frequented. William always thought about the bright red sign and how it was always on when he left for work and returned home. How his day was wasted. Today, he didn't have to feel that way. <br/>The forest opened onto a highway. Luckily, the diner location wasn't far. William could've walked it had he not had to lug the giant animatronics. <br/>When William arrived, Henry was already there. He had papers laid out across the steering wheel and coffee in the free hand that wasn't scribbling numbers. William rushed over and tugged Henry from the Buick and towards his own car. <br/>“Look, look, see! Just like we talked about.”<br/>Henry was still trying to ingest his morning coffee as his feet skipped across the asphalt. He pondered how William always had so much energy. The man was practically skipping along. He barely ate anything and purple circles formed under his eyes. Today they looked exceptionally worse. <br/>“Hold, hold on,” Henry started. He shook loose the other's grip and then placed his coffee on the hood of Afton's vehicle. “Look at me.” Henry placed both hands on William's shoulders. “Are you sleeping? You look like Hell.”<br/>“I-I'm fine.”<br/>“You're lying to me, it seems,” Henry said. He was unsure about his next move, but brushed back William's bangs from his eyes. Probably a bit unprofessional on his part—but Henry supposed he was so used to helping Charlotte braid her hair that the act came naturally to him. The unkempt hair was another thing about William Afton that Henry didn't want to see continue. They were going to be running a business. “I know this means a lot to you. I've also noticed you are going out of your way to impress me. Who said that was necessary?” <br/>William just stared back at Henry with a head tilt. <br/>“You must take care of yourself, William. I can't have you pouring your soul into this place and then burning out.”<br/>William stared at the ground. “I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I just get so wrapped up in my work...”<br/>“A break,” Henry said with a grin. He raised one hand, wagged his pointer finger in William's direction. “A break is what you need.”<br/>“N-No! Look! They're done, they're here, we have to test them!”<br/>William flung his arms towards his vehicle and waved them around. <br/>“You, my friend, are going to take a trip with me today. We'll lock the animatronics in the safe room while we're gone. There isn't anyone scheduled to come by and work. I promise they'll be fine there. I'll let you watch me lock every door, if that's what it takes.”<br/>“Henry...”<br/>The man in yellow tsked at him. William wasn't going to weasel his way out of this, no matter how manipulative he was. Henry's relentless insistence on caring for his partner's well-being would outweigh that every time. They secured the animatronics to William's liking and then went on their way. Henry drove quite far and William began to wonder if his partner was fed up with his anxious tics and decided to murder him. <br/>“Here, here,” Henry said as they approached a large warehouse. “That, my friend, is what I used my savings for.”<br/>William stuck his head out of the vehicle for a better look. A large, portable bunker. <br/>“I've already cleared it with local zoning and your wife. An extension, shall I say, to your basement. A place where we can store the animatronics, maybe a rental service in the future. I will let you do with it as you wish, once it's installed.”<br/>“Installed?” William almost salivated at the thought. “Wait. How the bloody Hell can you afford this?”<br/>“I felt awful when I found out where the investment money you gave me came from,” Henry said. “Don't look so shocked. You completely cleared out any buffer for financial disaster. Maybe I played my sob story a bit too much. I have a bit of money set aside, but I wasn't about to throw it all away by my lonesome... I...” <br/>William waited for Henry to continue, instead he distracted himself with his coffee. This was the first time William had seen the man so flustered. “Henry?”<br/>“This is purely an investment that also happens to be a gift, is all. I already returned the money to your bank, too. I didn't tell your wife, just so you know. I don't think she'd look too fondly on you knowing that you gambled with your money. This way, I'll assume all the risk. I'll take all responsibility.”<br/>William too was speechless. This man who was a stranger only a few short months ago was now... a friend. William's first, true, human friend. Of course he had his family, but this was entirely different to him. He felt a connection he wasn't sure how to describe to anyone, let alone himself. An entire building just for his hobby... no, his life's work. The return of all his money. Only a fool would do that. <br/>A fool in love, even?<br/>Why had the thought crossed William's mind just then? They both had families; the idea was so absurd in that day in age that he couldn't even speak what it was to himself. He laughed.<br/>“I didn't realize you would find philanthropy so funny.”<br/>“I... I am in utter shock,” William admitted. “No one's ever done anything like this for me.”<br/>“With my wife gone and only little Charlotte to care for... I can't give as much as I used to. I'm lonely, Will. Until I met you. You've sacrificed your family's livelihood and your health for my own dreams. Our dreams. I don't think this could begin to pay you back for everything you've done for me. You're really an inspiration.”<br/>William tapped his index fingers together in his lap and looked out the window at the warehouse and then back to Henry. What in the world was this feeling inside his chest? He could hear his heart beat in both ears. <br/>“R-right. You, too.”<br/>As they returned back to the restaurant they listened to an oldies station and let the first cool wind of the year pass through the car windows. William was still stunned to his core. Not because of the overwhelming gift of generosity, but that nagging feeling like he was caught on a coat hanger while getting dressed in the morning... and he knew all too well what that was like. <br/>Usually William would fill the car ride with an endless discussion of robotic parts, facts, and history. Henry knew a lot of this already, but listening to William explain it was extraordinary, like Henry could see his own thoughts given life. William couldn't bare to move his lips now. Henry wanted to bestow a gift, but if anything, William only felt more pressure to live up to this man, his mentor's, expectations. Now, he was questioning if this was what friendship felt like or love.<br/>William couldn't think these thoughts without reflecting on his wife, of course. Then again, he had married mostly out of obligation. His father's last wish, to see his son married and to see his grandchild. William couldn't say no to the man that raised him. <br/>Saying no was never an option.<br/>A noise escaped William's mouth—an unsure one. Henry looked over, but decided to keep his silence. Perhaps, Henry thought, he had gone too far. This was a lot for a sensitive and fragile man like William to take in. The trip itself had proven relaxing, but the prize at the end of the maze was only more encouraging of William's habit of overworking himself. He was downright obsessive and at first, why had puzzled Henry, but now... he could see William never had the opportunity to express himself like he had these past few months. Years and years of pent up tension and creativity was seeping out of this poor man. Henry just wanted him to be happy. But then, this entire mess was supposed to be an act of repayment, an act of kindness. Not necessarily something a man would do for another, especially two grown men who knew their place. <br/>“William, if I went too far...” Henry started.<br/>“N-No, not at all. I'm so, so grateful.”<br/>“If you're sure.”<br/>When the two climbed out of the vehicle and entered back into the restaurant it was nearly noon. Henry had taken the time to pack them both lunches and William begrudgingly ate the sandwich given to him. The silence dissipated at this point and William was itching to show Henry his hard work. Henry listened with a smile as William went on. He had this habit of starting one topic and letting it derail into another. Certainly, this man was very intelligent, but not very disciplined. <br/>When they finished eating, William hurried to the back room.<br/>He brought out the two golden suits. Henry took a fine eye to everything and smiled and nodded. He was very pleased with William's effort. He had taken every note to heart and then some. <br/>“No wonder you look terrible,” Henry chuckled. “Look at this! I can't wait to see how those Funtimes turn out if these budget models are this good!”<br/>William felt his heart beat fast again. “T-thanks!”<br/>“You said you tried them on?” Henry questioned. He ran a hand over Fredbear's snout. Henry had made his own prototypes, but nothing so perfect so quickly. Henry's cuddly bear was now fully realized. William certainly had a gift. “How were they?” <br/>William glanced from Henry and Fredbear to Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes the night before had been soulless voids, but now, they were terrifyingly blank stares of LED lights and moving parts forced still by the lack of power. William thought about when he stepped inside the suit and those eyes were crushed back. If Bonnie had some sort of sentience, what would he say about having to stare at the back of William's head? What if Bonnie preferred to have someone standing, someone taking control? Maybe the company eased the loneliness, just like it did for William. <br/>The lanky man went over to the table where he brought his toolbox and pulled out a large crank. “Why don't you try it for yourself?”<br/>“You modified a crowbar, it seems,” Henry stated with a raised brow. <br/>“It's not... that heavy,” William replied. He tossed the large, metal crank to Henry. The bulkier man caught it easily and then started for the Bonnie suit. “No! I mean, I barely fit... Bonnie's a bit thin, you see. I made Fredbear more to your weight. You don't mind, of course.”<br/>“Ah, no, the suit doesn't matter. The fact that you took time to think ahead shows amazing initiative. Let's see how this works. Then, I will walk onto the stage. We'll see how the beams hold, if you don't mind going below to take a look?”<br/>“N-Not at all. You'll need help into the suit, though.”<br/>“Well, I see you've adjusted a few things here or there... how does this fit exactly?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*2100 millimeters = over seven feet tall</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Four:</p><p> </p><p>The Fredbear suit fit Henry just right, given a little squeezing. William placed the large feet, which Henry stepped into. William then opened up the back, revealing the endoskeleton and the torso. Henry climbed in, taking William's hand in his, in case of a fall. William had tripped himself the first few times wearing the suits on his own, but Henry was a natural. Then again, he had been building these animatronics much longer. Every connection had to fit just right or the springlocks could fail. He carefully guided the metal into the slots around Henry's form. He'd never bothered to notice until he was this close, but Henry wore cologne? Or was it just the smell of sawdust from the workshop? Or both? For a split second, William was inches away from Henry. He stared into those kind eyes and then into the sockets of Fredbear as he placed the large head over him.</p><p>“How is it with the glasses? Admittedly, I didn't account for them...” William said, taking a step back.</p><p>Henry swung each arm, gave a small hop.</p><p>“Not bad at all,” came his muffled voice. “You're turn, friend.”</p><p>The crank was an awful thing to lug, but not any more difficult to use than a socket wrench. Even the person inside the suit could use it without that much more trouble. William proved this by putting on the yellow rabbit suit himself. Henry raised a hand to his chin—well, a paw to his jaw—and expressed his amazement at how quick William could get in uniform.</p><p>He pranced around in the Bonnie suit like wearing a second skin. He slowly drew his arms out and back again, taking long strides across the party room.</p><p>“By God, you're silly,” Henry told him. William danced around in circles, humming a stupid tune. Any stutter he had disappeared. He projected his voice. “I've never seen someone so happy.”</p><p>“Hey, we should test the full range of these babies, right?” William asked through the mountain of fur and metal. “How else will they impress the guests?” William leaned over to bow, just to show how flexible the golden animatronics truly were. “You'll have much too difficult a time getting under the stage in Fredbear, but Bonnie is a bit thinner. Let me go in and then I'll join you. I figure your calculations are on point, so I don't doubt it will hold both of us if it can hold one.”</p><p>“That's including the equipment,” Henry reminded. He already seemed chuffed as chips at himself and made his way towards the stage. “Are you sure you wouldn't rather go under without the suit?”</p><p>William didn't answer. Instead, he went around to the side of the stage and found the Grave Trap door. Every theatre stage had some kind of trap door for ease of the performers or special effects. William had fought to include it even though Henry said they didn't need it, but William preferred to be ready for anything they could dream up. He opened the sliding door and went underneath the stage. The area was dark, but he had Henry's pen light in his mouth that was enough to see around, even through the Bonnie head. At first, he just heard Henry's muffled voice and giant bear footsteps above him, but when everything went quiet he heard something else in the dark.</p><p>A dripping noise?</p><p>William looked around. Henry stepped down off the stage above him and called out to William, “How do the supports look?”</p><p>“Fine!” William called. He rolled over in the cramped darkness and started to make his way out.</p><p>Then, William couldn't move.</p><p>He heard snapping all around him.</p><p>He began to curse and scream.</p><p>Henry leaned over, still in the Fredbear suit, and poked his head inside quickly. “Will?!”</p><p>William could only scream back. Henry had never heard such a wail. The springlocks snapped like fireworks, or gunshots. William couldn't think about anything except the pain. Metal bolts tore into his flesh and it only dug itself deeper as Henry pulled him out. Somehow, Henry managed to calm William enough to stifle the screams while also not setting off the suit he was in.</p><p>“I can't take it off of you,” Henry whispered. “I can remove this, though.” Henry took off the head. William's cheeks each had large incisions. Henry held his hand over one to try and stop the bleeding. He was trying not to cry—not because he particularly cared for William, but he didn't like to see anyone leave him. “You'll bleed to death if I get you out of there.”</p><p>William lay back against a pillar with Henry over him. He stared across his... well, Bonnie's body, now stained with blood. When he looked down at his arms, legs, chest... everywhere had been punctured. Luckily, they seemed to have jammed half way—at least, from what William could feel beyond the pain.</p><p>“H-Henry, save me...”</p><p>“William, the locks aren't supposed to trigger like that,” Henry whispered. He brushed back William's bangs and wiped blood from his forehead. Blood soaked into the fabric of Fredbear's fingertips. “Lord, you're bleeding everywhere. I'm going to call an ambulance.”</p><p>“I-I'm good as dead, aren't I?”</p><p>“Don't do that,” Henry said firmly as he dialed. He knelt down and pressed his free hand over a gaping wound in William's leg. “Keep pressure on your cheek and <b>don't</b><span> move or you'll bleed out. God, you could have broken bones for all I know...”</span></p><p>William wasn't sure what to think. He couldn't figure a reason for the suit to snap so suddenly and apparently Henry couldn't either. Was it because he had to roll over in it? No, he could have run a mile in that suit without it going off, so why would it betray him like that? Robots don't betray people... it had to be a fault of his own. He clutched at his face as Henry called an ambulance. He'd messed up, again... This would probably delay the opening...</p><p>William would need over a thousand stitches*, but he'd live.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>told</em><span> you something like this would happen,” Laura said. She sat next to William on their bed. She was thankful she hadn't seen the larger injuries. From what she could see at the top of his high cheekbones and on either side of his neck, she didn't want to know. William had spared her most of the details, although the doctors had admitted the large amount of blood loss lead to his near death and the stitches took almost two hours to complete with a team of four people.</span></p><p>“It was an accident.”</p><p>“...and do you know what caused it? Maybe this partner of yours isn't as great as you thought.”</p><p>“Hey,” William snapped. He glared at Laura. “Henry isn't at fault here!”</p><p>“So, you're admitting this was your mistake, then?” Laura asked, narrowing her eyes. She meant to be worried, but she was frustrated. Her whole life depended on this man; and not of her own choosing.</p><p>“Fine, whatever you think,” William replied. “It's just a setback. We're not going to cancel everything we've sunk into this now.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Laura piped. “Well, don't expect to be going anywhere, Will. You don't want to pop any stitches.”</p><p>“I have to work.”</p><p>“Not for the next couple of weeks, you don't.” Laura sighed and stood, then went over to the bedroom door. She opened it to the prying eyes of their three children. “Come on.”</p><p>The three of them rushed in. Norman almost leaped up, but Michael pulled him back. Elizabeth tiptoed behind.</p><p>“Daddy, will you be alright?”</p><p>“I'll be fine,” William replied with a wince and a smile. Even talking hurt. “Doctor's fixed me right up.”</p><p>“Gnarly scars, pop,” Michael grinned.</p><p>“They are nothing of the sort. I'm in a great deal of pain. This is why I don't want you rummaging around in my office, either. This stuff may look cute, but there's a lot of engineering involved; things you don't understand.”</p><p>“Yet you give them to the children,” Laura huffed from the corner of the room. She smoked a cigarette, waiting impatiently for the children's curiosity to be satisfied and leave.</p><p>“That's different,” William insisted. “Now, now, Norman. No tears.”</p><p>Norman sniffled and tried to hold back high pitched whines.</p><p>“That's enough. Let your father rest,” Laura said. She ushered them out and closed the door behind her.</p><p>William laid his head back. He was going to go insane if he stayed cooped up here for a few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William returned a few days later, although he still wasn't allowed to do anything. At one point, Charlotte was left to keep an eye on him at Henry's request.</p><p>William wasn't sure what to make of her. He never really got a long with children—at least, not when he was just being himself. Acting, theatre; that was another beast entirely. That day though, he was stuck just being plain old William.</p><p>Charlotte sat across from him, drawing on scrap paper.</p><p>“Did it hurt?” she asked innocently.</p><p>“Yeah,” William muttered. He continued to stare across at her, studying the drawings. Some of the springlock suits, some of other creations her father had at home. “You ever get hurt?”</p><p>Charlotte twisted her lips and hmm'd as she thought about it. “I fell out of a tree once.”</p><p>“Well, imagine that times a thousand,” William replied.</p><p>“Do you like my Dad?”</p><p>
  <em>What kind of blooming question was that?! </em>
  <span>William just chuckled. “He's alright.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>I love my Dad. He takes care of me. He'll take care of you, too. He likes to help people.”</span></p><p>“<span>I see,” William told her. </span></p><p>“<span>Why do you talk funny?”</span></p><p>
  <span>William snorted. “You talk funny.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>That's not an answer,” Charlotte pouted. She scribbled across the paper, coloring in one of the figures. </span></p><p>“<span>You're full of questions, just like your father.”</span></p><p>William lay slumped over a table watching the workmen and Henry commandeering them. William sighed, breath moving a tuft of his hair. The opening had been delayed, but William insisted only for a day or two tops, and Henry reluctantly agreed. They made adjustments and more tests, cleaned the Bonnie suit, without any other incidents. Things quieted down as the workmen left and the two men found themselves discussing the future. Henry had already drafted a proposal for obtaining the chicken place down the street, the pirate place on the other side of town. He handed William the papers and he looked them over.</p><p>Charlotte was picked up by her sitter, although she had left her drawings behind. Henry decided to hang them on the wall, as if the entire diner was his fridge at home.</p><p>“Gotta learn paperwork eventually,” Henry said, hoping to cheer William up.</p><p>Henry noted the purple circles under William's eyes once again. He had bruises across his arms and forehead in addition to the stitches and bandages. Soon there wouldn't be skin left at all and he would just be a pathetic, purple man.</p><p>“No, no, you're too nice here. That's your fault, Henry, you're too kind.”</p><p>Henry adjusted his glasses and coughed. “I'm a realist, not a jerk.”</p><p>“Are you calling me a prick?” William teased. He scribbled notes in red ink down the entire document. When Henry got the papers back he hmm'd and nodded and gave William the occasional glance.</p><p>“I might be calling you a dick,” Henry admitted. “Of course, this line about 'hand over the animatronics or else' is surely you joking. No one is going to want to negotiate their mascot like that.”</p><p>“Aw, you caught me,” William laughed. Then he stood and stretched. He began to curse and immediately fell back to his sitting position.</p><p>“Take it easy, damn it,” Henry said. He closed his eyes, tense, and made a grumble. He placed one hand on William's shoulder, calculated not to hit any of the stitches underneath. “Please. You almost died, Will...”</p><p>“You saved me though.”</p><p>“...I did. I can't have you backing out now.”</p><p>“Charming. Like you could get rid of me if you tried.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William entered his home much later than intended. He saw Michael sitting in the chair, asleep. He had an array of metal parts on the coffee table and it looked like he had tried to mimic his father's defensive glove creation to not much avail.</p><p>William sighed. He did promise to help Michael at school. He just couldn't find time. The extra storage room meant more animatronics and expanding their franchise. Going back to using those original ideas, possibly absorbing some nearby mascots. He would save Henry time and money by making them now.</p><p>Not to mention, he was operating at about a fourth of his normal capacity, with his skin barely sewn back together. He still had over a week to recover. The only way he'd even gotten to go to work was to sneak out that morning. Laura insisted he laid down and wouldn't move, like some kind of corpse. That drove William mad. This was nothing more than the common cold to him. He would push through the fever, the weakness in his aching muscles, his straining lungs, just to get up and feel productive.</p><p>William grabbed a cane at the door and limped across the living room.</p><p>He hesitated at the door to the basement, then walked back over to the couch and grabbed a duvet. He tossed it over Michael. The boy reminded William so much of himself. Laura had been right: there was no doubting Michael's paternity. William stared at him for a little while, lost in his own thoughts. He made notes to finish Michael's DIY project, but promptly forgot them as soon as he heard giggling down the hall. William supposed the children were up late. Laura was already well asleep and he didn't want to wake her to tend with them. He also would rather delay or entirely avoid the argument they would have regarding him sneaking off to work. He sighed and started down to Norman's room.</p><p>The hall was dark at night and William shuffled his feet between planting down the cane, in hopes to not trip on any spare toys. He saw light at Norman's room and gave a knock. The giggling quieted and William opened the door.</p><p>He counted an extra child he didn't remember having, curled up in a sleeping bag on the floor. Norman slept on his bed, stuffies piled high around him. Norman looked like a smaller version of Michael—except for the eyes. Norman had William's eyes, not his mother's.</p><p>“A sleepover is it?”</p><p>“We're going to bed!” Norman said. “I swear!”</p><p>“Sure you are. You're lucky you didn't wake your Mum.”</p><p>“When's the pizza party?” asked the other child. William could barely make out curly black hair and some glow in the dark Scooby-Doo pj's. “Norman said there would be one!”</p><p>“I said no such thing,” Norman giggled. The flashlight in his hands bounced as he laughed. It was a rare sight for such a sensitive child.</p><p>“We wanna see the robots!”</p><p>“Calm down before you wake the house,” William scolded. “Norman, tell your friend--”</p><p>“My name is Cassy!” said the child. She sat up in the sleeping bag. Long, black curls fell over her shoulders. The girl crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“CASSY then. I'll show you both in the morning. Elizabeth, too. I've got work to do and you all need sleep. Now turn out the torches and go to bed.”</p><p>“Hey, what happened? What's wrong with you?” Cassy asked.</p><p>“None of your bloody business,” William sneered. “Now, get to bed.”</p><p>William closed the door, quiet as a mouse. He was back in the completely dark hallway. He thought to check in on Elizabeth: she was sound asleep, too. He was glad to see his kids fairing much better than he had, save Michael. But William didn't want to think about the boy. They were never particularly close, despite Michael being the oldest. William knew they were too similar, too stubborn. Even as an infant he had been nothing but trouble. William couldn't stand to look at him any more than he could look in a mirror. He supposed he loved him, but then, William had supposed he loved his wife, too...</p><p>That begged the thought, the one he had avoided all day, all night. Of Henry.</p><p>When the man had saved his life, it only reinforced the fact that William couldn't explain how he felt and that those emotions... love, he supposed... were growing. He would have dwelt on it had the grandfather clock not chimed midnight and snapped him from it. He hurried back down to the basement as much as one could in his condition, in the dark.</p><p>He sat down to work. The Funtimes were all almost finished. He just had to fine tune Baby's hands, which refused to hold the ice cream without breaking it. William installed mini-helium tanks in her fingertips, perfect for making balloons, too. Were they the cause? Broken cones littered the floor and he made a mental note to clean it all up at some point. There was something about Baby that was special to him; perhaps the fact that it was Henry's base design, which William repurposed in Elizabeth's image. The perfect culmination of their work.</p><p>After the incident with the neighbor, William felt guilty and hoped to give Elizabeth a new friend, but her recent accident with the prototype was enough to just hope she would forget all about it after enough time.</p><p>It wouldn't be the first promise William had ever broken.</p><p>He worked late into the night and then crawled into bed for a few meager hours of sleep. He looked over at his wife and wondered once again about the feelings he was suppressing. Did he love Henry? Was he even sure what love was? Someone you love was supposed to be your best friend, supportive, realistic, and, and... Was Laura any of those things?</p><p>When they first got together, he could easily say sure. They both loved theatre and thought of opening their own. They even frequented the Rat and Cat Theatre downtown, before it closed. <em>What a mess that had been... </em></p><p>William wondered if Laura resented him for their life, especially for jumping on board a restaurant of all things, but then... how would they ever have afforded their own theatre or had the time to pursue acting? Henry had footed half the cost of the diner... and that bunker... Then, there were the kids; when would they find the time? William wasn't even sure how they ended up in such a situation. They had both wanted a family. There was no question William loved them—he just didn't feel like they were a priority over his work. His family had their own lives to lead, while William struggled with the existential dread of his own mortality. His mother had been taken so quickly from him... he didn't want to leave his children with nothing to remember him by except some photographs and memories that would all fade and be lost with time.</p><p>Fredbear's Family Diner and Henry were going to be his legacy.</p><p>William couldn't sleep with all these thoughts on his mind. He knew he should talk to Laura about the fact their life was classic mediocre and if it bothered her, but the last time William had tried to bring up anything the two ended up fighting and William would be so angry he didn't want to stick around. He wasn't sure what he would do, so he just went to the bar down the road until everyone had cooled off.</p><p>Time was such a fleeting thing, a unit of measurement of his life that he just felt he didn't have enough of. He then imagined his life if they were all immortal, like vampires or something. They would have all the time in the world to work out their problems. Money would never be an issue because they could always get more. They would never grow old and lose limbs and eyesight in accidents trying to fight against the constrains of time. Mothers and would-be sisters wouldn't die unexpectedly. He could just put them back together and because he was immortal, he could have all the time in the world to do so.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Early Summer, 1979</p><p> </p><p>“Grand opening tomorrow,” Henry said as he unlocked the diner doors. “I'm surprised you aren't chomping at the bit to get in today.”</p><p>“I am, I am!” William replied, trying to put on his jovial attitude. He had long since recovered from his near-death experience in the springlock suit. During the holidays, he and Henry found themselves spending more and more time together. William often let Elizabeth over to play with Charlotte on weekends, which gave the two partners even more time to talk about the restaurant, the upcoming acquisitions, and whatever else.</p><p>William had learned quite a bit about Henry in that time. He was very much a giver, a caretaker. Charlotte began attending school at the start of the second semester and when William visited, he found Henry more absorbed in his work. He didn't just make animatronics—Henry carved puppets from wood, he began studying things called personal computers, and when he did get a spare moment he watched more documentaries than William could handle.</p><p>William oversaw the latest renovations himself. Painting. Hanging banners. Filling balloons. Cleaning the animatronics. Buffing the floors. These things relaxed him, came easy to him unlike talking about himself or his self-doubt.</p><p>Henry noticed this, of course. He made sure to provide plenty of praise to William (and forced help when the young man needed it.) William still seemed down since the suit malfunctioned. Henry took on more tasks than normal and let William focus on upcoming projects instead.</p><p>Henry had learned a bit about William over the last year, too. Henry loved to observe him—he hid everything well from his troubled home life to ongoing financial issues to his 'troublesome brats'. The only reason Henry knew was because he couldn't resist prying. He wanted to help. He <em>had</em><span> to help. If Henry wasn't useful to those around him, what kind of human being was he? </span></p><p>“Your kids really got the town excited about this place. We're already booked full for tomorrow,” Henry said. He spread out a table linen and watched William lost in thought. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I was just saying we're completely booked. We're already in the green if everything goes well. What has you so blue?”</p><p>William couldn't tell him about this strange turmoil he was having just being in the same room with Henry. He wanted so much more than this business relationship and he had no idea why. The feeling that had started last November was now a nagging thought he couldn't recall. William found himself sneaking glances, admiring Henry as he worked. William learned so much from just watching, but then he used it as an excuse to <em>look</em><span>. He</span> considered his sexuality briefly, but then anything that wasn't his current state was a mental illness according to all the quacks. <em>I wouldn't put it past myself to have twenty mental illness' on top of everything else I can't do right.</em></p><p>“You aren't answering. Is there trouble at home? Did Elizabeth break another prototype? She's just got some butterfingers like her old man?”</p><p>“Right. I'm sorry.” William paused. “I... I can't wait to see this place tomorrow. I'm bringing the children by. I'm sure you'll bring Charlie?”</p><p>“Yes, she's been going on all week about the grand opening,” Henry smiled. He laid down another linen. Henry extended his arm out and patted down the vinyl cloth. The image of some farback Sunday evening, William ready to hop into bed for the night, and his mother laying out fresh sheets on the bed, came to him.</p><p>“I've had a lot on my mind lately. Stress of the business and all,” William said. Hopefully that excuse would sway Henry, but it didn't.</p><p>Henry took a break and went over to the newly upholstered booth and sat across from his business partner.</p><p>“Come now. What's the matter?”</p><p>William sunk back into the cushion. How was he going to tell Henry he might have feelings for him? The entire thing was so ridiculous it made William smile and laugh.</p><p>“Something's funny now?” Henry questioned.</p><p>“L-Let me ask you something. What was your relationship with your wife like?”</p><p>Henry paused. The question had caught him off guard. He felt a ping of guilt—he hadn't thought about his wife much since the place opened. Most nights he went home and tended to Charlotte, worked on the finances, prepared lunches for them the next day, and went to sleep. His life had become a steady routine again, except instead of his wife lovingly kissing his cheek when he left, Henry went straight to the restaurant. Often, he'd hand the keys straight to William. In fact, he realized only then he hadn't given William a set of keys yet. They really should have two keyholders for emergencies.</p><p>“Henry?”</p><p>“Oh, my wife, right... She was a lot like me, I suppose. Stubborn. Creative. Very kind. I think she would have liked you, too.”</p><p>
  <em>Liked me too?</em>
  <span> William wondered. “W-Well, w-what I mean is... how did you know you loved her?”</span>
</p><p>“So there is trouble at home!” Henry said and pointed at William dramatically. The stuttering was a dead give away. “You sure know how to twist around a conversation.”</p><p>“I wouldn't exactly say 'trouble'. More like there was nothing there to begin with.”</p><p>Henry leaned onto the table.</p><p>William counted the lines on Henry's plaid, yellow work shirt. Then he looked higher until he met his partner's gaze through the square lenses that rested perfectly on the man's cheeks. Curiosity—that caring nature that Charlotte had mentioned—showed through.</p><p>“Is this... is it... because of me?” Henry asked this with a rattle in his voice that William didn't recognize. The man was actually nervous!</p><p>Henry waited anxiously for an answer, although he knew what it was. If it had been 'no' the discussion would have moved on. Henry couldn't fathom what he had to do with William's problems, much less trouble at home. Henry's life hadn't changed that much since the building started, with William being the big exception. Henry enjoyed having someone who shared his interests, but he knew that William had a family and it was important to him. Henry fully expected William to bail on the project before, but now... What did William's family really mean to him if the two had married presumably out of obligation, expectation, and nothing else?</p><p>A long, long silence.</p><p>“Yes, it's because of you,” William admitted.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of the reasons this chapter was delayed a bit was because my wife decided to calculate the math for the stitches William would need. I just winged a low ball number for the draft. I also hate math. I've included her calculations below, which reference the comic art as well as an earlier endoskeleton design of Scott's, just to give you an idea where the number came from. This isn't meant to be entirely accurate, but when we reached '666' we found it particularly amusing so I felt it was worth sharing.</p><p>My wife's calculations:<br/>cuts/bolts - stitches per wound - total stitches - area of body<br/>18 - 9 - 162 - waist<br/>22 - 9 - 198 - chest<br/>24 - 6 - 144 - spine<br/>18 - 9 - 162 hip<br/>---<br/>82 - 33 - 666</p><p> </p><p>6  - 2 - wrist<br/>10 - 6 - bicep<br/>3  - 25 - neck<br/>10 - 6 - thigh<br/>5  - 2 - kneecap<br/>8  - 2 - ankle<br/>3  - 6 - foot<br/>-----<br/>45 - 49 - 251<br/>double<br/>502</p><p>666+502=1168</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Five:</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Henry wondered. “How?”</p><p>William bravely took Henry's big, bear hands in his own bony, rabbit ones. Metaphorically, of course. “I think I... bloody Hell... I...”</p><p>This was when Henry realized. The final piece to the puzzle seemed to slide into place. This wasn't a thing he normally considered, but with the way William stammered. The long glances. The frequent trips escaping his family to either the restaurant or making excuses to visit Henry... Remembering little things Henry had spoken about, like Charlotte's birthday. Holding Henry's hands in this long silence... Could it be possible?</p><p>Henry sighed, “Are you trying to tell me you love me, Will?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, that exactly!” William, still holding Henry's hands, brought them up in the air and back down again. “It's been bothering me for months now, since you saved my life from the springlocks... I can't think of anything else unless I'm sure: I need to know if you feel the same.”</p><p>Henry paused, which made William more nervous. Rightfully so, Henry had to mull it over. This wasn't something that society would accept; it could even ruin the business. William was married. Hell, Henry was technically still married, even if he hadn't seen his wife for about six years. What would Charlotte say? Well, that was a silly thought. Charlotte would just want her father happy. Then, that begged the question, how did Henry feel? He wasn't sure. He never had any qualms with the idea itself; he just never imagined he'd be in that situation.</p><p>“Henry?”</p><p>“I'm not sure... It's complicated,” Henry whispered. He wanted to go on and say that William's marriage ruled out everything for the time being, but then that made Henry wonder: what would William do? Would it be better to go behind the woman's back, go to Laura himself, or tell William the issue and risk... the worst? Not that he could imagine William doing something horrible. He was <b>eccentric</b><span>, yes, but a psychopath? Oh, no. William didn't appear to have the level of apathy or concentration required for something like that. This was Henry's first mistake. In fact, something so horrible needed something William had an abundance of: suppressed emotions and a good motivation. Henry would be relieved later to know that it wasn't truly his fault at all, just the building blocks of bad circumstances with a fragile man trying to hold them from tumbling down. He didn't know William's wife, however... would she lash out at them? Or would she just up and leave? “Are you sure about this? I should be clear. This isn't an issue for me necessarily. I worry about Mrs. Afton and your children... If anyone finds out, the restaurant...”</span></p><p>William had considered them, even if briefly. But Henry asked him to be honest. What was he to do? “I won't say anything more, then.”</p><p>“No,” Henry demanded. He stood and walked over to William, then took him in his arms. The entire exchange didn't go as well as he imagined with them both still standing in the bulky suits, but... “I won't have you hold in anything more. William. From what I gather, before this venture, you were an ordinary, unhappy man. I've seen both sides of you. The quiet, nervous wreck and the happy and confident individual. I'm happy you found your dream in some way. Perhaps this is another chapter of your life to begin, one of freedom, and that is a decision I want you to make.”</p><p>“...you really do know how to give a speech, don't you?” William chuckled. “Then, it's something I need to think about.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Can we stay here awhile longer, then?” William choked out.</p><p>Was he crying? Henry wasn't sure. He stepped back from the bulky embrace and turned back to the show stage. What a thing to add onto their already full plate. “I'll need to call the nanny.”</p><p>“Actually... if this is something I do pursue, or don't... Either way...” William sighed. “Why don't you invite Charlotte over? Elizabeth absolutely adores her.”</p><p>“Would your wife be alright with it?”</p><p>“...is she going to be alright with any of this? Has she been?” William asked. He spoke as if he was talking to an empty room. Henry knew William had made his decision—he just didn't want to go home and face it. Henry could forgive him though, indulge the man in whatever he wanted, because William had taken that step of actually making a decision for himself and no one else. Henry was proud of him.</p><p>“Alright then. I suppose I should meet Mrs. Afton officially anyway...” Henry said. “I've only spoken to her on the phone, after all.”</p><p>This somewhat excited William, but before they left, he wanted to know Henry wasn't lying. He wanted to know the feelings weren't misguided. William walked over to his former business partner, now a life partner, and tossed the bunny head aside onto the floor. He then grabbed the Fredbear head and tossed it onto the nearby table.</p><p>“Careful with that--” Henry started to argue, but his lips were interlocked with William's. The gesture was brief, but sure. “Indeed...” Henry said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“Laura! Kids! Come on to the living room! I want you to meet someone!”</p><p>Henry knew of William's family, but seeing them altogether was a bit much. The older boy was gently pushing the younger one down the end of the hall with the young miss trotting behind them. Mrs. Afton tapped them with a newspaper as they all filed into the living room. The house was so small that the family, William, Henry, and Charlotte left little space to move.</p><p>“T-This is Henry Emily and his-s d-daughter, Charlotte,” William said. He extended his hand awkwardly as if introducing royalty.</p><p>“Oh, Will's told us all about you Mr. Emily,” Laura said. She extended a long, elegant hand. “I believe we spoke on the phone about the... facility for my husband's... <em>work</em><span>.”</span></p><p>Henry noted what an odd pair they were. Perhaps he wouldn't feel as much guilt about this as he expected. Laura was a domineering woman who stood tall—taller than William, even. She wore blue earrings like two giant marbles hanging from either lobe. Her hair was pinned in a bun and her make-up accented her face with sharp edges and thin lips. She wore a designer dress under her apron. She was nothing like her unkempt and bizarre husband.</p><p>She also didn't seem pleased about the installation of the rental below their house, but Henry distinctly recalled her 'having no problem with it'. He wasn't sure what to make of that.</p><p>“It's an honor to finally meet you. I'm terribly sorry about our tardiness,” Henry replied.</p><p>The kids had already chased each other down the hall screaming—Charlotte included. William looked back and forth as his two supposed loves talked. Henry and her seemed to speak a different language and it bored William quickly. He knew this was all formality and dug his nails into the chair in an effort to encourage them through sheer will to hurry it along.</p><p>“It's kind of you to house Charlie. Only for the night. The big opening is tomorrow. We must work late, I'm afraid.”</p><p>“Oh, not at all. I can't thank you enough for working under William. He's always had trouble working with others.”</p><p>
  <span>Henry hesitated, looked to William. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Working under you? I am undoubtedly sure that isn't the entendre I imagine it is, in our current predicament. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>“N-Not at all, Mrs. Afton.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Call me Laura, please,” she insisted. “I can't say I'm happy about Will working late, but he does seem happier. I'm just glad all those stupid robots will finally do some good for this family.” She turned about almost immediately as if to dismiss her frustrated opinion of her husband. “I'll go get Charlie settled in.”</p><p>“I've left her pack by the door...” Henry noted. Laura didn't reply and William stood from the chair and ushered themselves out. He shut the door behind them and hurried Henry down the steps and a little further down the driveway. William leaned over his knees as if he might vomit. “Lord, that was something else.”</p><p>“The woman is utterly vile.”</p><p>“I wouldn't go that far...” William snorted.</p><p>Henry almost felt proud to rescue this man from his bad first impression of Laura Afton. “She called your work 'stupid'. She couldn't even think of a more intelligent word to insult it!”</p><p>William burst out laughing. “You're concerned about her grammar now, you ninny?”</p><p>“Does she always talk to you like that? You described her as rather charming. I find her a bit snobbish.”</p><p>William couldn't stop chuckling in between sighs of relief. “L-Let's just get on.”</p><p>“She puts you down, Will.”</p><p>“She's not all bad.”</p><p>Henry grabbed William's arm and stopped him from heading to the car. “You're making excuses for her? Or did you just forget you confessed your love to me, Mr. Afton?”</p><p>“H-Henry...”</p><p>“Also, what is this about me working 'under' you?”</p><p>William laughed nervously. “W-Well, I had to tell her something to ease the news I was buying a building with a stranger...”</p><p>“We do have work to do,” Henry reminded. He supposed he couldn't blame William for trying to make himself look good in light of such a traditional, demanding woman. He did give a sly smile, to show William he wasn't hurt. He had the sneaking suspicion no one had ever seen William Afton laugh like that and Henry took a bit of pride in himself for achieving such a feat.</p><p>“I promise you she is not that revolting. She's had a long day is all.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Henry replied. He didn't believe that for a second. He had seen his share of abusive relationships, including that of his ex in-laws, and wasn't going to dismiss what William saw as “normal”. There was no joking tone or a fake apology. Laura meant what she said. Henry wondered on the drive back how William had any other choice than to be the stammering, stunted wreck he was. Yes, the exchange had been brief and the insult small, but... If every conversation they had was that way, it was a wonder the two had any children at all.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p><span>Henry drove them b</span>ack. He winced when what few trucks were on the road passed them—the glare blinded him this late at night. At least he didn't have the sun in his eyes, just the pale light of the moon when it peeked out from behind the clouds.</p><p>Occasionally, he'd give a quick smile when he looked over to William, who seemed to be daydreaming. Although meeting Mrs. Afton had been... an experience for a man of Henry's formality, it had gone about as well as he expected. Henry wasn't sure how he'd kept it together. The woman <em>appeared</em> to mistreat him, but then William wasn't an easy person to deal with. Henry had only known him for about a year now, but he could already tell when the man was tense or hiding something. He had an air about him, that he was always trying to hide something or another. Henry liked to think it wasn't because he had to, but because he was raised to not show some predefined definition of weakness.</p><p>That was what made Henry want to pry more. Perhaps he could make William realize that living up to some standard wasn't everything. In retrospect, he regretted it a bit.</p><p>Henry hadn't just taken the time to know Mrs. Afton, or William's charming children, but the house, too. The place was unbearably tiny compared to his own accommodations. The kitchen could barely fit their dining table, much less two people at the stove. There were four bedrooms, but judging by the outside scale, they were all 'quaint'. Then, there was a door to the basement, which he had to assume was William's workshop. The living room was the heart of the house, for sure. Henry saw various photographs, their television with only the single recliner—he supposed they never got around to owning a couch outright. There was a small end table, a lamp.</p><p>The most extravagant thing in the entire house, that Henry knew of, was a looming antique display cabinet pressed against the far wall of the living room. Henry noticed the dust collecting on the top, although the door seemed well maintained. Inside were rows of shelves, each with many different objects but all of the same animal: a rabbit. Porcelain rabbits, some Henry knew his own mother had owned variations of; a velveteen rabbit that looked worse for wear; a transforming rabbit that William appeared to have made himself, and finally some hand crafted and painted wooden rabbits.</p><p>Henry chuckled to himself. He at least could see where William got his fascination for the spring Bonnie suit.</p><p>“I gotta ask,” Henry said finally. “What's with the rabbits?”</p><p>“Rabbits...?” William wondered. He didn't look back from the window.</p><p>Henry watched the man's reflection. He acted like he didn't hear, but William's expression became more fierce. His eyebrows turned, his lips tightened.</p><p>“In the living room. The glass cabinet.”</p><p>“Oh, was that what you were chortling about?”</p><p>“I think it's adorable, to be honest...”</p><p>“Well. Forget it.”</p><p>Henry had to keep his eyes on the road, but he continued to press: “It's just a question, Will. I wanna learn more about you.”</p><p>William noticed Henry wasn't going to let it drop. He had a good point, it's just... William sat up and then let his head rest against the seat. He stared once again at nothing. He had asked a lot of Henry that afternoon—what would telling him one little story hurt?</p><p>“When I was a kid,” William paused to cough. “I had a pet rabbit named Bun. I got him for my birthday. It was the only day out of the year I... Well. The only day I was happy.”</p><p>Henry nodded.</p><p>“I don't have that rabbit anymore. I guess all that stuff just reminds me of him. He was like my best friend. When I'd get back from school or Dad stayed out late working, I'd always have him to turn to. I'd talk to him and his little nose would just go.” William wiggled his fingers and genuinely <em>smiled</em> as if he were a child again.</p><p>“Didn't you get another?”</p><p>“N-No,” William forced the word out through his teeth. He flailed his hands in a huff and Henry nearly let go of the wheel in an effort to tap his partner gently on the shoulder. <em>It's okay.</em></p><p>“Will?”</p><p>“You ever had any pets?”</p><p>“A dog. Once. I don't really have time to devote to taking care of an animal.”</p><p>“Well, tell me this. You loved that dog right?”</p><p>“Of course. Who doesn't love their pet? Where is this story going?”</p><p>“So, imagine that doggo was a bun bun,” William started. “Imagine your father holds it up by it's ears until it stops struggling to get loose. Imagine he says to you, 'If it gets out again, I'll make you a fresh rabbit's foot', and when the rabbit makes a mess on the floor on accident, he holds scissors to it's ears.”</p><p>Henry felt a little sick. He even scanned the side of the road for a place to pull over, because he was smart enough to see where the story was going now.</p><p>Things only got worse.</p><p>William hunched over himself as much as one could with a seat belt and talked quicker, “One day, you come home from school. You... You go about your routine. Cartoons. Chores. Homework. Dinner, which is soup.” <em>An odd detail</em>, Henry noted. “You start getting ready for bed, but you gotta do the dishes because God forbid the old man isn't passed out in the living room after working double shifts because he doesn't wanna be home, because he can't stand the sight of failure.”</p><p>Henry started to interrupt, but he couldn't. William talked over him: “You glance over from the sink and there it is. A bloody fuckin' rabbit head on the cutting board. You spend the night puking because you were tricked into ingesting your best friend. So, yeah, I collect rabbits... because if I don't fuck up and forget the latch on the cage for the thousandth time, they won't be dead when I come back. Like dolls. Like robots. They can't die... Bun didn't have to die.”</p><p>Henry gripped the steering wheel tighter in an effort to steady his shaking hands. Until this point, Henry hadn't realized how little William spoke of his childhood, particularly his father. Henry presumed the man was absent, but caring. Not the devil incarnate.</p><p>“I... Will, I...”</p><p>“Don't.”</p><p>“I'm sorry I asked, William.”</p><p>“Just don't! Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later they were done setting up, counting the money in the safe, printing menus, and all the other little things that went into opening the restaurant. The sign outside was covered, but by morning it would read Fredbear's Family Diner in bright letters with Fredbear's face and their pizza as the stars. The final thing to do was hang the large red bow they would cut come minutes before opening. William gave the neon Open sign a switch and then turned it off again.</p><p>Exhausted, the two sat on the stage. Fredbear and Bonnie were tucked behind the heavy, velvet curtain. Henry set out two glasses and carted in a glass of champagne.</p><p>“A little early, but we got this far,” he mused aloud. He popped open the bottle and poured. “Much of a drinker, are you?”</p><p>“I've been known to hold my own,” William replied. He barely touched the glass after their initial toast. For their future success, but for the start of their relationship, too. Everything was still awkward of course, but a kiss came easily. “It's a bit late to go back to my place and wake everyone.”</p><p>“You could always stay the night with me. I've been meaning to show you some more designs. I'd like your input.”</p><p>“More robots!” William cried. “Already!”</p><p>“What can I say? I'm inspired by this place. By your enthusiasm... and I realize now, by you.”</p><p>“I don't deserve that kind of credit,” William replied. “Really, Henry. I've put you in a terrible situation.”</p><p>“...there's time to worry about all this when Hell freezes over,” Henry explained. “I said I would go along with you in whatever you chose. I'm trusting you.”</p><p>William wanted to sink into himself. He had already lied several times going in; things just happened to work out. Now, he was lying to his family, too. Henry would point out that at least William wasn't lying to himself, but William didn't bring this up. Instead he drank his glass of champagne and then some.</p><p>Henry didn't want to bring up more personal conversation after everything that happened earlier and instead they discussed their plans for the opening day.</p><p>When the bottle was polished off and everything clean, Henry walked the very tipsy William to his car and back to his house. William phased in and out of consciousness and mumbled things. Something about how much he outright loved Henry, lots of crazy ideas for animatronics, and then... something not so comfortable. William cursed and raved towards the end of their drive about his life up to this point. How much he hated his father and his mother for essentially abandoning him. How much he hated himself for doing the same to his own.</p><p>Henry knew the venting would pass as they stumbled into the house. He helped William remove his shoes, his purple tie. Enough to be comfortable before laying William down in his bed. He had the choice of anywhere in the house really—there were more than enough rooms, but if this was going to be official, even if nothing happened, he wanted William to know when he woke that he was thought of.</p><p>Henry sat opposite for some time, wondering how things got to this point. He knew he cared about William, but he wasn't sure why. He loved to analyze things and therefore began to mind excuses for his feelings. Henry was always a caretaker, even with his wife. He couldn't say William reminded him of her, but the dynamic was the same.</p><p>
  <em>Did I make the right choice by letting this happen...? But who am I to deny his feelings? I could have said no. So, why didn't I?</em>
</p><p>Henry set his glasses aside on the nightstand and then tucked himself into bed. Moments later William curled up to him. The young man's hands were ice cold. Henry took them into his and soon drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The alarm. The noise made William's head hurt. When he opened his eyes, dawn was just peeking through the large tree outside the bedroom window. William realized he wasn't at home. He sat up. He could smell bacon. When he looked around, he saw the imprint of Henry in the other side of the bed and realized where he was.</p><p>William sat up and tried to gather himself from sleep. He stared into a large dresser, ornate. He followed the swirling carvings until he felt fine to stand. Normally, he wouldn't snoop, but he was curious. Did anything happen? He found no evidence to suggest anything. However, while he was looking around, William bumped his elbow into the large bookshelf on the other side of Henry's side table. He knocked over one of the many photo albums on the bookcase. William glanced at it for only a second: A blonde woman, twin infants, and Henry.</p><p>
  <em>He has a son, too?</em>
</p><p>William put the album back.</p><p>He somehow found his way through the maze of the upstairs and down to the kitchen. Henry was just plating some food. He already had the morning paper and his briefcase sitting nearby. Coffee was bubbling behind him.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“What happened?” William asked. He looked at the kitchen island which doubled as a bar. He hadn't really seen one before but took a seat awkwardly on the stool and then laid his face on the granite countertop.</p><p>“You held your own, I'd guess,” Henry chuckled to himself.</p><p>“Did anything happen?”</p><p>Henry knew what William meant, but the thought of William pouring out his true feelings the entire trip home also came to mind. “No. I don't take advantage of people, William.”</p><p>“Ah,” William replied. He sounded a bit relieved. “I couldn't find my shoes.”</p><p>“They're by the front door. Eat your breakfast first. I'm sure your stomach is in knots.”</p><p>“What is this bollocks?” William sighed.</p><p>Henry turned from the stove. “Hey, I spent all early cooking this. What's wrong?”</p><p>“This bacon is all... ugh.”</p><p>William gently pushed the plate away like a child would scoff at broccoli.</p><p>Henry wrinkled his nose, making his mustache twitch. “Someone's ungrateful. Next time you're wasted I'll leave you at the restaurant to rot.”</p><p>“It's not my fault you don't cook bacon correctly.”</p><p>“...and how is 'correctly', Mr. Chef?”</p><p>William held up the flimsy slice of meat and grimaced. The bacon was cooked by anyone's standards; except for William. “It's barely cooked! Where's the char on this thing?”</p><p>Henry took the plate in his hand and dropped the bacon back in the skillet. “You better not complain or I'll char <em>you</em>. You're hungover and you need to eat. And guess who took care of you all night?”</p><p>William pouted and rested his chin on his arms as he waited for delicious, partially burnt bacon. “I'm sorry I'm picky.”</p><p>“...it's quite alright. Next time I'll get drunk and you can take me home.”</p><p>William grinned, “You're gonna wake up not able to walk.”</p><p>Henry coughed and nearly tipped over the skillet. He looked to William in disbelief and turned back to cooking. He felt his cheeks burn and heard William chuckling behind him.</p><p>“Henry... it's really happening today, isn't it? The diner is opening. It feels like just yesterday I was standing in front of that crappy building wondering how my life could get worse... Then you just happened to be there.”</p><p>“These last few months have been interesting for me, too. Moreso, the last evening than anything else. It was nice to sleep next to someone again...” Henry served William his blackened bacon and then scarfed down his own breakfast while standing. They then headed out to open the diner.</p><p>“Henry, did you have a son?” William asked.</p><p>“...you were sneaking around upstairs,” Henry stated.</p><p>“I knocked over a book. Come off it, Henry,” William replied. “It was an accident.”</p><p>“My wife took him with her.”</p><p>“...and not Charlotte?” William asked.</p><p>“Charlotte has always been more attached to me, takes after me. Just seemed best.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, Henry,” William mumbled.</p><p>“You would have found out eventually,” Henry replied.</p><p>“I mean, I'm sorry she took him.” William stared down at where his plate had been. He wondered what would happen in the future, if Laura knew. If the business failed. Would she take the children and run like Henry's wife? As much as William had a hard time fathering his children—and albeit he hadn't the best example to go off of—he still loved them. He just had higher priorities. He also couldn't imagine losing them.</p><p>“Oh, he was too young then; probably doesn't remember me,” Henry explained. “They were twins, I mean.”</p><p>The car ride was quick. Silent outside idle chatter. The town that morning seemed different, more lively. William took notice of the people walking on the street—going about their normal lives, unaware of what was going on. With the diner. With them. He imagined a stranger finding out and slandering him. He imagined the extreme accusations—the kind you go to jail for without question, just because you live differently.</p><p>Henry, on the other hand, hadn't thought of his son in some time. Part of him hoped he was well. Charlotte didn't speak of her brother, but then, she knew it would probably upset Henry. They managed calls on birthdays, holidays, but Henry made a note to surprise Charlotte later. If Henry's wife could put her anger aside, perhaps even a visitation would be in order. But then, how to explain William... Henry supposed he could leave him out of the equation. It's not like anyone had to know or had the <em>right</em> to know.</p><p>When they arrived at the diner, Henry asked William to wait up at the car. “Here.”</p><p>William took the keys from Henry's hand.</p><p>“Your own set. You'll be needing them if they need you to do emergency maintenance, you know,” Henry said.</p><p>“T-Thanks,” William replied. “Henry.”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>William looked into the man's face and then down at the gravel, then back up again. “I'm sorry I asked about your son.”</p><p>“...I'm sorry I asked about your rabbit. We're even, okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 6 may be late next week, but I hope not. I'm generally unsatisfied with it and I plan to give it a deep revision. </p><p>Thank you all for reading and the kudos! </p><p>I hope those of you that celebrated had a happy Thanksgiving. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Six:</p><p> </p><p>As with any opening day, it was long but moved swiftly. Of course, there were a few hiccups, but nothing to dampen the partners' spirits. Henry was elated about the revenue. William's knack for promoting worked well. <em>He had come far over the last year</em>, Henry thought. The skills had always been there—something about bartering with scrap yards when he was a kid—and now he had the confidence to do it.</p><p>William returned home that evening. He gave the chair in his living room a light kick. “Hey, chap. Did you get your homework done?”</p><p>“What do you care?” Michael whined.</p><p>“I'm your father, that's my job.”</p><p>“I thought your job was the stupid pizzeria.”</p><p>William gave the chair another kick; harder this time. “Hey, that 'stupid pizzeria' is paving the way for your future.”</p><p>“Let him alone,” said Laura from her position on the couch. She glanced up from her knitting. “William, I honestly can't tell if everything went well or not with you destroying furniture and degrading Mike.”</p><p>“Amazing! Everyone loved the robots!”</p><p>“...and the money?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, we did well!” William said. “In a few more weeks, we're hoping to expand our roster, even! Which reminds me, I have to work on those designs Henry drafted up. I'll have to go by his place and work on them. The renovations for the basement should be done in a few weeks, too...”</p><p>“William, what are you mumbling about?”</p><p>“What? Sorry. I have to go.”</p><p>“Go? But you just got home. Will... we miss you. I miss you.”</p><p>William hesitated at the door, tapped his fingers together nervously. “I-I have to work, Laura. You know that. Once this is all done, we'll have all the time in the world.”</p><p>Laura stood. As she passed Michael, she gave him a loving tap on the shoulder. She then pulled William aside and they proceeded to whisper to one another: “Will. I'm not kidding. Michael isn't doing well. Norman and Lizzy fight all the time... they're all looking for attention. <em>Your</em> attention.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, Laura, but if this doesn't get done...”</p><p>“No! No. You are staying home and tending to your children, William!” Laura hissed.</p><p>Was this what Henry was so mad about before? His wife did seem demanding... But he never looked at it this way before. Of course, he wanted to spend time with his children, but he had to work... If things were always like this, why did it hurt so much now? William had to think of something to appease her, since her demands weren't an option. If he didn't work, he couldn't provide for them... right?</p><p>“Why don't I bring them to work with me?” William offered. “I'm sure they would love to go and I'll be around them all day.”</p><p>“W-Well,” Laura started. “It would give me some free time. I can't think of the last time I went shopping. No. No, what if they get hurt? Like you did...”</p><p>Laura brushed her hand against William's arm. He flinched and forced a smile, grinned from ear to ear. “Here, love. Let me take care of everything. You take this and have a day. Henry and I will both be at the restaurant. We have employees trained to keep an eye on all the children. They aren't allowed on the stage. I promise it will be fine.”</p><p>“Will... this is two-hundred dollars!”</p><p>“We made more than enough to cover it.”</p><p>“Thank you, William... I know things haven't been the best between us lately. I'm proud of you for trying to make this work. Remember, though, I miss you too... We missed our anniversary this year, but I'd love to go out to dinner again, like old times.”</p><p>“Right, of course!” William replied.</p><p>“...and Will,” Laura began. She laid her hands on his shoulders. “Promise me you'll keep an eye on the kids? I don't want them to end up with scars all over like you.”</p><p>“<em>I promise</em>, it will be fine. You worry too much.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>When William arrived at Henry's... mansion, he still didn't know his way around any better, but at least he could find the workshop. As he descended the stairs, he saw their designs standing in a circle around Henry. A giant brown bear—Freddy. Instead of gold, he was lined with brown fur. His purple attire was now black. A big blue rabbit, a redesign of Bonnie. They decided to give him a guitar, adding to stage presence. The pirate fox. Foxy. The large, yellow chicken with her cupcake. Chica. William always liked to see what Henry had added to his workshop. There were more parts, more designs, more materials.</p><p>In the center of the garage sat a very large work table. Against the wall: a second work bench. Above that was a large peg board and various tools—most of which William recognized; things any person would have. There was a large soldering gun sitting on the workbench, too. What little wallspace that remained was lined with old medical or outdoor shelving. Boxes were labeled by part, so Henry appeared organized, but then you couldn't walk without bumping into things gently nudged up against the walls. Wires stuck out as if the garage was its own living thing.</p><p>The room smelled like oil, metal, wood. Like Henry.</p><p>William couldn't control himself and began looking through it all. He couldn't afford this if he tried! Heck, Henry was taking things from his <em>own pockets</em>, from drawers as his mind went into it's own little world. There was more than what William could see on the surface. Henry had been at this a <em>long </em>time. Before William could even finish going through it all, he rushed over to the near-complete line of animatronics: the redesigned Fredbear—Freddy—and Bonnie. Then, the two new ones: Chica, and Foxy.</p><p>“You know what everyone's doing now?” Henry chuckled. He sat back in his work chair and cleaned his glasses as William ran his hands over the robots. “Television. Toys. You know. I was thinking we could get on board, but I'm afraid I don't know much about all that.”</p><p>William stopped what he was doing. “Toys, huh. Television... like that Banana Splits show or something? I see.”</p><p>“Now, now, it's not in the budget yet, but I wanted you to think about—Oh, nevermind. You're already planning out an entire season of shows and toys, aren't you?”</p><p>William nodded, “Yes!”</p><p>Henry chuckled at him. “You're a giant kid, you know that?”</p><p>“Hmph,” William said. “So, we should use these for the Freddy Fazbear's location. We'll have the recognition of Chica and Foxy from the mascots we absorbed and the up-and-coming stars Fredbear and Bonnie from Fredbear's Diner... I don't see how this could go wrong! In fact, for the toys... We could use a special design. Make them more appealing, more durable, more affordable... Yes. I can already see shelves lined with everything!”</p><p>“More importantly, Circus Baby's Pizza World permits were finalized today. We can start building in a month or so.”</p><p>“I hope the final designs are alright. I just finished them a few nights ago.”</p><p>“I looked them over. Don't think I didn't notice you incorporating my style. Are you trying to butter me up, Mr. Afton?”</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe I just thought 'Circus' fit your designs better. I mean, I'm more about the inner workings, the robotics. You have a better flare for what they actually look like.”</p><p>“Point taken. You still put them under your name, though.”</p><p>“Well, <em>I did make them</em>,” William replied.</p><p>Henry ignored his off-put tone. “Fair enough.”</p><p>“So, we've still got a lot of free time.”</p><p>“We do.”</p><p>William reached his arms around Henry's broad shoulders and placed a few kisses along the other man's neck. He slid one hand under Henry's shirt and used the other to turn his lover to face him in the chair. Henry's lips met his and they kissed for a moment.</p><p>For Henry, it had been so long since he had felt any physical affection that he realized why he had not outright turned down William's offer. Henry was terribly lonely, for one. For the longest time, like most people, he held hope his wife would return, realizing it was all some big mistake. Second, there was something about William Afton he couldn't put his finger on; something untouchable that both frightened and excited him. Third, the two didn't seem to fit into Hurricane unless they were together: creating. Everyone walked on eggshells with Henry since his wife left and with William... well, Henry imagined he flew under the radar completely, which was no way to live.</p><p>Henry found he could stop rationalizing it all and let his heart take over for a change. His entire life had been calculated, planned, and carried out. He would take this gamble and see where it took him.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Summer, 1980</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant continued on much the same as their opening day. The Funtimes were installed at their sister location: Circus Baby's Pizza World. The TV show was green lit. The first location to feature the Fazbear designs still had a long way to go: finding the building, renovating, getting the permits. Probably a few years away, but still exciting nonetheless.</p><p>William finally kept his promise to let the children see the diner. The building was small, but there was plenty to do. Charlotte's drawings decorated the walls which were also adorned with a checkered stripe. The red and white booths lined the left wall. Tables for bigger gatherings on the right. The stage sat center, where the springlock suits could perform. The kitchen took up most of the back of house, parallel to the office. The smell of pizza, chips, burgers, and plastic was void to them now, but alluring to the children anxious to play around and burn off their youthful steam. Balloons danced around the ceiling, as if echoing the excitement. Along the far wall was an arcade room with a few simple games like a duck pond and basketball hoops. More items William had either built alongside Henry or bartered for.</p><p>Henry gave the kids enough coins to last the entire day and then some. Norman spent time with his friends from school. William didn't know their names, but they were a ragtag bunch. The group included that girl, Cassy, too. Even the neighbor girl was in attendance, although she wasn't with her parents. Just as well; William didn't want to deal with them, but at least Elizabeth was happy to see her old friend. She initially asked where Baby was, but then proceeded to stuff her face with pizza. Michael played on the arcades, working on a high score for the <em>Freddy in Space</em> machine—one William had modded himself.</p><p>William was about to close when he noticed Norman at the stage. He walked over to his youngest and knelt down.</p><p>“What you up to? Can't have you too close to these when they're on stage.”</p><p>William lifted Norman into his arms. For once, the child wasn't crying. He watched the empty stage with curiosity, then looked around.</p><p>“Bredbear,” Norman piped.</p><p>“<em>Fredbear</em>,” William corrected. “I know.”</p><p>William carried his son over to the prize counter and stepped behind it. The diner didn't have much: generic cheap plastic toys, bouncy balls, pencils, and some plush they had sewn. Norman's face lit up and William grabbed one of the Fredbear plushes from the shelf.</p><p>“Fredbear!”</p><p>“Yeah,” William chuckled. Henry watched them from across the room, in the Fredbear suit. The sight was strange, to see William interacting with his family. Somehow, it didn't feel any different from when he was entertaining in the Bonnie suit. Henry wasn't sure what to make of it. “Fredbear, lookie! Daddy likes Fredbear, too.”</p><p>Norman took the plush and refused to let it go. William set the boy down and Norman waddled over happily to Fredbear.</p><p>“Hey there!” Henry said.</p><p>“Fredbear!” Norman giggled.</p><p>“Let's be friends!” Henry said. He reached out a paw and patted the young boy on the head. He looked up for William, to judge for some sort of reaction, but the man had wandered off. He tended to do that and Henry would find him doing paperwork or checking maintenance on the suits. Henry figured a person like William could fake it well enough around other people, but it wasn't something he particularly enjoyed unless he was putting on a show. Hence, how he acted around little Norman.</p><p>Henry loved to entertain, too, but he also enjoyed the challenge of solving problems. The rush of an order. Making each cake perfectly. Quieting a crying child.</p><p>“Fredbear... Why is Mike such a butthead?” Norman sighed. He turned his bushy head towards the arcade room where Michael and Elizabeth were fighting over the machine. Charlotte watched from the back, urging them to take turns.</p><p>“You shouldn't call your brother names, Norman.”</p><p>“But he's mean!”</p><p>Henry took the child in his arms and raised him up at a slow, steady pace to his shoulder. Norman looked around, able to see the entire restaurant. Was he looking for his father?</p><p>“Your brother might have a lot going on. Older kid stuff. He needs you to be strong for him. Can you be strong like Fredbear?”</p><p>“I-I don't know!”</p><p>Henry studied William's youngest. His face scrunched up, signaling incoming tears. “Oh, what's the matter little one?”</p><p>“My parents keep fighting. Is that why Mike is mad at me?”</p><p>
  <em>What an inquisitive child. </em>
</p><p>“Don't worry. Whatever happens, it's not your fault. Fredbear promises,” Henry whispered. <em>At least, I hope it's not because of me.</em></p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Henry said cautiously. “You just need to worry about you, Norm. Try your best, listen to your heart.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Summer, 1982</p><p> </p><p>The manager had done an amazing job recording the training tapes Henry devised. The Fredbear Family Diner now had enough employees, enough recognition, enough income, that the two owners didn't have to be on sight unless a problem arose. And problems did come up...</p><p>William drafted what he called the Toys—plastic, cuter designs of the initial redesigns / mascots. He left the blueprints on Henry's work table. They were smaller figures that would be used for the television show, eventually.</p><p>William and Charlotte sat across the room playing with the prototype action figures, but he didn't seem amused. He looked over to Henry as if pleading for help. Charlotte would eventually get up and pester her father with questions about the robots and how they worked or go play upstairs. William just had to wait it out.</p><p>Then the phone rang.</p><p>Henry turned from one of his shelves where he'd been sorting and reached over to take the large, rotary phone from where it was absentmindedly placed nearby under fabric and rods of metal.</p><p>“This is Mr. Emily.” A pause. Charlotte and William both looked over with the same curiosity. Henry's face usually rested in a perpetual state of 'serious business', but as someone jabbered on the other end, the mask faded. He removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face. “Dear God. Are they alright?”</p><p>“What's happened?” Charlotte asked. William gestured to shush her, but he was just as anxious to know.</p><p>“I... Yes, I see. Don't let anyone in until I get there.”</p><p>Henry hung up the phone and immediately grabbed his coat from the hanger near the basement door. William pestered him to tell them what was the matter.</p><p>“I'll take care of it,” Henry said. “You watch Charlotte.”</p><p>Henry drove to the diner as fast as he could. When he arrived, there were two ambulances, police cars. He found his way in through the yellow tape and met with his shaken manager.</p><p>“J-just... it was... one minute they were fine...!” the manager stammered.</p><p>Henry looked behind the employee to the stage. The two golden suits lay slumped and covered in blood.</p><p>“Go home, take as much time as you need,” Henry reassured. He walked over to the stage, but a cop stopped him.</p><p>“Sorry, we can't have anyone up there until it's documented,” he said. Henry had an idea of what happened, but he asked anyway.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“The springlocks?” William choked.</p><p>Henry laid a quilt out over his daughter. She always complained about how cold it was, even in the summer. Henry spent long hours in his workshop, which had little ventilation; so he kept it cold. He drew back the curtains and closed Charlotte's door. “Quiet.”</p><p>As they walked downstairs, William continued to pester:</p><p>“How? We fixed them, didn't we?!”</p><p>“The only way to prevent them from failing was to make them stronger than before,” Henry muttered. He held a hand to his lips and mumbled a few more words to himself. Then, Henry took a seat in the sitting room and removed his glasses. It took everything in him not to cry. Although, he'd done enough of that on the drive back. “Two men are dead... because of us. Because of the adjustments I made. They nearly killed you the first time; we should have scrapped them.”</p><p>“I-It was an accident!” William rationalized. “I feel horrible for them, but we just have to find the problem so this doesn't happen again. Safety latches, something.”</p><p>“William. Two men. Two human lives. Dead,” Henry pressed. “We can't keep the diner open. At minimum we need to use only the new designs.”</p><p>“What? No. W-We can't get rid of them. They're our flagship characters,” William urged. He sat down on the couch near Henry, where they'd first drafted the plans. He reached out to take Henry's hands in his. William's mind thought of the Bonnie suit and how it would be left to rust. He could see it vividly: the rabbit's fur fading from yellow to green, the metal crumbling between his fingers. He wasn't about to let that happen. “Henry. We can't close it because of one little accident.”</p><p>“William. I was right. You really do have the mind of a child... These are men with families, just like you. They died because we failed as creators. Do you feel no guilt for them?”</p><p>“Of course I do! B-But this is just a setback.”</p><p>“A setback...” Henry groaned and snatched his hand away. “William, I think you should go home tonight. Spend some time with your family.”</p><p>“You are my family, Henry.”</p><p>“Your <em>real</em> family,” Henry snapped. “As a little reminder that you still have one. Appreciate the living, while you have them...”</p><p>William wrinkled his nose. “Fine. But I'm opening up tomorrow. I'm not gonna let a few deaths, <em>probably caused by their incompetence and not ours</em>, destroy everything we've created!”</p><p>William stormed out of the house and to his car. He sat there and stared at Henry's front door. He knew Henry was angry, so he wouldn't follow. He'd rather walk away, be the 'bigger man' in confrontations like that. William wanted nothing more than to have the argument settled and done, to get the weight off his mind. He pulled back out of the driveway and started out down the highway. William couldn't believe how <em>final</em> Henry was being. He gripped the steering wheel, even tossed his palms down on it in a minute of frustration. <em>Of course</em> William felt bad that two people had died because of their <em>supposed</em> error... but people die at work all the time. Heart attacks, collapses, bombings, disgruntled employees... This wasn't any different! He wasn't going to let his dream die because of this.</p><p>He drove to the diner parking lot and watched as the last of the cops cleared out. The investigation didn't take long, everything was straightforward. William knew the janitorial staff would be cleaning up the blood, the stage, and whatever else, but what about the suits? He got out of his car and went into the building. He couldn't get the image of when he had been trapped in the suit to leave his mind and the entire evening after. He spent the night scrubbing caked on blood out of the poor thing's fur. His creation didn't deserve that.</p><p>A few employees were gathered around the cash register and a few others were still spreading absorbent powder over the stage and part of the tile flooring.</p><p>“Mr. Afton,” the manager started. He had been caught slacking off, but William didn't care.</p><p>“Keep working,” he ordered. “I'm just here to check the suits.”</p><p>“We're about to close up, Mr. Afton. We put the suits in the back room. Figured you'd want to take a look at them after the cops finished up.”</p><p>“I don't care. I'll close up myself. In fact, get the Hell out of my face.”</p><p>He could hear them whispering behind his back as the remainder of the night staff gathered to clock out. William was a failure. Nothing he made ever worked right. He caused the death of these people. The suits were ugly and dated compared to their newer designs. He wasn't having it. The fact the cops—the idiot cops in this town for that matter—were rummaging around in his work made him clench his teeth. He lugged both of the golden suits into his office from the back room himself, starting with Fredbear. He got a mop, a hard brush, cleaner, and a bucket, then scrubbed vigorously at the cloth. He didn't care that it began to tear. He didn't care that it smelled just a bit off. Everything could be fixed.</p><p>He then moved onto Bonnie.</p><p>“I'm sorry I let you down,” he whispered. He ran a hand over the suit's cheek, getting blood under his nails. He poked at the bent whiskers. William gently straightened them, then removed the head and set it aside. He carefully opened the hatches and set the endoskeleton alongside Fredbear's. The springlocks, instead of half-snapping like before, now snapped at full force. This seemed like a bad compromise unless you knew that the stronger locks meant they held in place better, too. Upon closer inspection, he couldn't find any reason for them to trigger. If there was one, the mens' blood hid it.</p><p>“How could I let this happen?” he continued, his voice cracking. William squinted through teary eyes, but he didn't let the warmth fall down his cheeks. He looked at the empty rabbit head. Bonnie stared back at him from the office chair. “I promise I'll make you look good as new. That idiot just didn't know how to wear you properly. It's alright, Bonnie.”</p><p>William scrubbed the suit down, cradling it in his lap as he washed. He wanted to feel bad for the lives lost that day, but more than anything he felt bad for these inanimate suits. They never hurt anyone, never intended to hurt anyone. <em>They didn't deserve to die.</em></p><p>“I'm the only one to blame,” he whispered. “I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.”</p><p>Some of the employees popped in to tell him they were finally leaving for the night and would be locking William in. None of them had seen their boss snap at them in such a way as earlier. Even a stern voice was foreign to them, but he didn't reply. William was mumbling to himself as he sat hunched over the suit. He heard their footsteps approach, a muffled sound like static as they spoke, and then the footsteps fade away. Even after the suit was clean he continued to make sure no cranny was left unturned. He scrubbed until the wooden handle of the brush made his palms bleed. Until the metal shined again. He checked each lock individually, letting it snap and then resetting it again. Until every component was tested and functional.</p><p>William only stopped when he heard a knock at the office door, long after most of the staff had gone home. In fact, there shouldn't have been anyone still around. William glanced at the security cameras. There was nothing there but shadow. The alarm system was set and armed. He placed the blood-soaked brush on the office desk and wiped blood from his hands onto his work pants, then opened the door. He stared out into the hall. Much like at home, it was just darkness and silence. Long, empty corridors.</p><p>“Whose there?” he demanded.</p><p>William closed the door. As soon as he did so, he heard a scratching. He cursed loudly and then opened the door again.</p><p>He felt his blood run cold as a large, black shadow stared down at him. The... whatever it was, consumed the entirety of the doorway. It's long ears were tucked under the frame, leaning inside the room. White eyes bore into his soul with some kind of curiosity and luminescence that nearly blinded him. The figure didn't exactly have a form. More of an outline. The body seemed to be made of purple and black shadow, but despite this William could tell it was... Bonnie. He looked back to the suit, still headless where he had carefully placed it next to the drying parts. He turned back—this thing... wasn't the Bonnie he knew. He heard footsteps down the hall. Heavy ones. Slowly, he began to see another shadow, this time of Fredbear.</p><p>He slammed the door shut and breathed out. He was going mad.</p><p>William made doubly sure the door was locked and went to sit down next to the pile of robotic parts to clean again. He grabbed Bonnie's left eye and started to polish it.</p><p>The two endoskeletons watched him from their spot in the corner. William ignored any other sounds from outside the door. Even when William thought the knocks would break the door down he told himself: <em>you're just imagining things you twit. </em>Before he knew it, the alarm was sounding for six AM and it was time to open again.</p><p>The manager called in, but that was fine. William would take care of it. He would take care of everything. William entered out in the cleaned Bonnie suit, to the amazement and bewilderment of his employees. The place should have been closed, but their boss was keeping it open. Why? Why was he wearing a suit a man had died in and one he had almost died in? Was it devotion or insanity or both? The fur wasn't even dry.</p><p>At the very least, some of the employees from the evening before noted William seemed a bit more chipper. He boasted about the suit's safety, despite his previous experience with it. One employee even noted how bright the fur seemed compared to before.</p><p>Business was completely dead, however. Maybe a straggler here or there; someone who hadn't heard about the incident from the day before. He closed halfway through the day. William tossed any and all applications for Bonnie, through the shredder. He wasn't going to let anyone mess with his creation anymore. He then began looking at old applications to replace Fredbear's employee—the one who replaced Henry when he wasn't available.</p><p>Around this time, a knock at the office interrupted him.</p><p>“Have you been in that thing all day?” Henry asked. He switched lunch bags from one hand to the other and closed the office door behind him.</p><p>Henry noticed immediately that William was in the suit still, even as he worked at the office desk. He was speechless. Henry heard the employees murmuring as the left, but he didn't really believe it. If Henry had to guess, the fight between them had sent the man a little off the deep end. He forced a smile and took long, quiet strides over to where William sat. The empty head of the Bonnie suit sat next to William's paperwork. The fur shined under the light. Henry even detected a bit of freshly sewn thread.</p><p>Henry focused his gaze back to and assured William, “I've kept the mess out of the papers, for a few days at least. I noticed everyone was leaving as I came in, though. This is a disaster...”</p><p>William didn't turn to face him.</p><p>Henry looked around the office. Fredbear was hanging up. Drying. There was a mop bucket in the corner, filled with red tinted water and one of the wooden scrub brushes.</p><p>Henry set down a bagged lunch in front of William, causing the man to hiss and sit up straight. “I knew you wouldn't eat. I knew you wouldn't go home.” The computer hummed away, printing various applications and resumes. William continued to ignore him, even going as far to gently slide the bag away and continue to work. “You won't let this go... will you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“William... we need to retire the springlocks now before anything else happens. The suits are too dangerous.”</p><p>“It was a little mishap!” William said, slamming his hand down on the table. The pc rattled and the monitor blipped. “I've been in this thing all night and half the day and I'm fine. I won't tell you again; they're staying.”</p><p>“William. Your wife was worried when I called and told her you were supposed to be home. Then the night manager called me and told me you were locked in the office mumbling like a madman.”</p><p>“...I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for today.”</p><p>William's eyes seemed to dart around more than usual. Henry looked around, too. He did feel as if something was watching them. When he turned back to William, he could see the scars clearly in the office light and Henry wished he could just wash them away. Henry reached out with the back of his hand and gently touched William's cheek.</p><p>“At least eat something.”</p><p>“I'm not hungry.”</p><p>“I didn't mean to get so angry with you before. I was upset. This isn't what I wanted to happen, either.”</p><p>William finally turned to look at him. His tiny frame was so small inside the suit.</p><p>Henry recalled William's story of his pet, the stories about the rabbit costume from his theatre days. This thing wasn't something that could be easily scrapped for parts and reused; Bonnie was as important to William as his own children.</p><p>“I'll see what I can do... so we can keep them a bit longer.”</p><p>William looked up at Henry. His eyes, previously dull and almost gray, seemed a bit brighter. The words that followed were of a completely different tone than before: “You promise?”</p><p>“I wouldn't lie to you,” Henry said. He reached out and grabbed one of the other office chairs and pulled it over, took a seat. He began unpacking William's lunch and lining it up in front of him.</p><p>Although William had stopped focusing on his work to eat, he glanced around as if expecting something to drop down on them.</p><p>“You seem rattled,” Henry noticed. He chuckled. Even late nights for him at the pizzeria made him a little spooked.</p><p>“I thought I saw something last night, but I blame the lack of sleep,” William admitted. “I just want to put this behind us. Circus Baby's Pizza World opens tomorrow and I promised the kids I'd take them.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a little late. I went over it and couldn't find time for my wife to read it over. We've had a busy week between my health issues and our apartment falling apart. BUT what I really made the notes for: I think the joy of FNAF is how absurd it can be, so you may notice that the cops are pretty lackluster here. I blame a mix of the 70s and small town cops not knowing wtf they're doing regarding deaths, kidnappings, and murder, but... really, the suits would have more than likely been kept for evidence for some time. However, the fic must go on and I can't have realism making the story drag. So, I hope this oversight is forgivable. :p Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Seven:</p><p> </p><p>Autumn, 1982</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you aren't going?” William asked. Henry shuffled around on the other end of the phone line.</p><p>“I've got to meet with the lawyers about the springlocks. I'm going to try and assure them everything's been accounted for, but either way, it's going to be a huge financial loss to settle.”</p><p>“...I see,” William replied. “Well, I'm sure everything will go well on my end. Some people have been camping out overnight, can you believe that? I've got to take Elizabeth and Norman, I promised them I would. After all, you and Laura won't stop telling me how I need to spend time with them.”</p><p>“That's good! I'm sure they'll have fun seeing the future of robotics their father built.”</p><p>“You helped,” William replied sheepishly.</p><p>“...oh, what about Michael?”</p><p>William groaned. “He's got in school suspension. He...”</p><p>“...that's unfortunate,” Henry replied. He knew what William wanted to say. Henry heard on more than one occasion Michael's feelings about his father's work.</p><p>“Yeah. Well,” William was going to go into a rant, but Elizabeth tugged at his arm.</p><p>“Are we leaving yet, Daddy?” she asked.</p><p>“Soon,” William assured.</p><p>William looked down at Norman. He had the Fredbear plush in one arm and William's hand in the other.</p><p>“Also... Laura wants me to go out to dinner with her tonight, so... I won't be able to come by.”</p><p>“William, we should talk about that, you know... It's been almost a year since the diner opened and...” Henry whispered.</p><p>“Right...” William sighed. “When the children aren't around.”</p><p>“When we aren't around for what?” Elizabeth questioned. William watched the large, red bow on top of her head move in his peripheral vision.</p><p>“Let me know how it goes. I'll call if anything important comes up,” Henry replied. He hung up the phone and looked over to Charlotte.</p><p>She held Theodore in her arms as she walked over to her father. Henry forced a smile for her. “Everything's alright.”</p><p>“Is Mr. Afton coming over later? Will he bring Elizabeth?”</p><p>“Not tonight, sweetie,” Henry said. “Go on and wash up. The sitter will be here soon.”</p><p>“Daddy... Why can't you be here with me?”</p><p>Henry set down his glasses and reached out to Charlotte. He took her in his lap and hugged her tight. “I've gotta solve a little problem with work. I promise we'll go out and feed the ducks at the park this weekend, how is that?”</p><p>“Duckies! Can Theodore come along?”</p><p>Henry looked at the light purple rabbit in her arms and sighed, “Sure. Anything you want, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Circus Baby's Pizza World was far more advanced than anything William had done before. He took everything Henry had taught him and created a place that even amazed himself. His kids, therefore, were in absolute awe.</p><p>When William went in the back with his children, they saw the line wrapped around the front. The feeling was surreal. William had never been noticed for his work, much less shown admiration. He felt a strange sense of awe for himself. Pride was foreign to him except in that moment.</p><p>The building looked straight out of <em>Tron</em>, with lots of blinking lights, even on the floors. Balloons hovered above like stars. The building sounded like a carnival with whirring machines and music. Fitting, considering the building's main attraction of Circus Baby.</p><p>“You two go along,” William said. “I'll join you both shortly.”</p><p>“Yay! Come on Norman!” Elizabeth cried. She took her little brother's hand and rushed out into the main party room. The large stage had a new version of Freddy Fazbear with a tiny Bonnie puppet. The animatronic laughed and sang songs.</p><p>“Oh, look, it's the toy I broke, but it's bigger!” Elizabeth said. She wanted to reach up to Funtime Foxy's stage, but it was too high.</p><p>“Welcome to the show!” it called in a deep voice.</p><p>“Lizbeth,” Norman said. “Can we play some games now?”</p><p>“No,” Elizabeth answered, “I want to see Baby. Daddy made her just for me, I know he did. The only reason he made me wait until now must have been because she wasn't finished. Let's go find her! It's like hide and seek!”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William barely got to his office when he heard footsteps behind him. He thought maybe it was the children coming to ask for more Fazcoins already, but no. His face dropped when he saw a manager rushing towards him, out of breath.</p><p>“Mr. Afton,” came his manager. “I'm glad you're here. Baby's been acting strange and we need you to look at her. We had her on the stage for the test run this morning, but...”</p><p>“Let me see,” William said.</p><p>The manager lead William to a back room where tools, spare parts, and other supplies were stored. The two stepped inside the unlocked door. William looked at the hulking doll. She was essentially a pale girl with red pigtails and a matching dress—just made of hard plastic, metal, wire, and LEDs. Large circles on her cheeks were a signature of all the Toys and Funtimes, mimicking blush. Baby sat there, her eyes dark and her limbs dead. Even her red and white sheen seemed dull in the dim light of the maintenance room.</p><p>“What's wrong with her?”</p><p>“Well, we had her on the stage and...”</p><p>“I bloody know that!” William snapped. “Get to the point.”</p><p>William tested a few functions and everything seemed fine. She sang. She made balloons. He checked the ice cream temperature. The manager stammered on, but he didn't 'get to the point'. William then went to make the ice cream...</p><p>SNAP.</p><p>A rush of air and metal.</p><p>“Bloody Hell!” William fell backwards off his heels and slid across the floor, landing at the manager's feet. The claw that would normally extend ice cream was malfunctioning. It launched out at twice the speed and was also operating in reverse. William held out the end of his now torn work shirt.</p><p>“See,” the manager said. “Nearly nipped us, too.”</p><p>“Unbelievable,” William breathed. “I can't take a look at her now. We'll have to go on with the opening.”</p><p>
  <em>I think this is beyond me. I'll have to call Henry in. It's similar to the springlocks... I made the claw stronger—dangerously strong. Why is it acting erratic? Is this what happened before...?</em>
</p><p>William stood and closed the door. He extended his hand out for the keys to lock it.</p><p>The manager couldn't look him in the eyes. “We couldn't find the keys this morning.”</p><p>“What are we paying you for?” William growled. “I'll go check the office. Go back out and check on my kids. Tell them I was delayed and... Make yourself useful.”</p><p>“Yes, sir...”</p><p>William didn't need added stress of yet another fuck up on his part. He trotted back to the office and began looking for the keys. He checked each drawer, behind the monitor of the computer, under the shelving... nothing. He knew he had hung them on the key rack nearby the night before... did they just get up and walk away?</p><p>The entire time he searched, too, he heard a scratching sound above him. He couldn't place it. Unlike the sound he had imagined at the diner, this one had a distinct metal clink to it. William thought, <em>It's as if someone is turning a rusty valve.</em> He figured one of the pipes was loose, or perhaps one of the vents needed tightening. He made a mental note and searched around for the keys.</p><p>“Mr. Afton,” came the annoying voice of his manager. Again.</p><p>“What now?” he sighed.</p><p>“D-Did you find the keys?”</p><p>“No, and I'd much appreciate if you told me where you buffoons put them.”</p><p>“I'm s-sorry you're having a bad day, sir, but...”</p><p>William raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“I don't see your children on the play floor. I don't see them on the cameras, either. We have everyone looking for them.”</p><p>“<em>Looking for them</em>?!”</p><p>“W-Well, we opened the front doors... they must be in the crowd somewhere.”</p><p>“Don't stand there,” William snapped. “Go.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“Look at her, Norman!” Elizabeth said. She clasped her arms together. “Oh, she's amazing! Let's listen to her sing!”</p><p>“We're not s'posed to be back here, Lizbeth,” Norman replied. He looked back down the dark hall from the maintenance closet and squeezed the plush in his arms tightly. “Daddy said to go have fun. This isn't fun. She's scary!”</p><p>“Scary! You dolt,” Elizabeth said. “She makes ice cream! Don't you want some?”</p><p>Norman nodded violently. He didn't want anything from the robot that felt ten times his size, slumped over, with empty eyes. He backed into the doorway.</p><p>Elizabeth gave the robot a giant hug and giggled. She apparently clicked a button because the machine lit up and Baby began to sing.</p><p>Norman didn't like Baby's singing anymore than he liked her appearance. He leaned out into the hall. This place didn't have Fredbear. The robots were different than the ones from the diner... fake, somehow. Almost an imitation.</p><p>He wanted to leave.</p><p>“Lizbeth...”</p><p>This just made Elizabeth giggle more. She clapped her hands.</p><p>Norman backed all the way out of the room. At this point the animatronic stopped and tilted it's head. Large eyes gazed down at the child. Elizabeth clamored for ice cream and the robot obliged.</p><p>The robots eyes glowed bright red.</p><p>“Three,” the robot said. “Two. One.”</p><p>When Elizabeth reached out...</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William ran both hands through his bangs. One thing was for sure, the kids weren't on the main floor. They must have wandered into the back. He searched the maze of back halls, passing other frantic employees. As William searched he imagined the other parents blissfully unaware in the main room, going about the activities and eating pizza. The thought enraged him, but he couldn't hate them. He had lost his children. Only him. He closed his eyes to compose his anger and when he opened them again, a figure came running at him at full speed.</p><p>He recognized Norman's bawling anywhere.</p><p>William fell to the floor and scooped Norman into his arms. The child was frantic, unable to spell out words. William patted his head and tried to calm him down, but his speech was more panicked the more William tried to reassure him.</p><p>“Where's your sister? Where's Elizabeth?” When Norman couldn't reply, William screamed, “Where is she?!”</p><p>Norman went quiet. He stammered a minute. “S-she, she, she... wanted ice cream.”</p><p>Norman's words made everything flood back to him. Elizabeth wanted to play with Baby. William had dismissed the thought. Baby was locked in the back room. No, wait. The keys. He had been looking for the damned keys.</p><p>William tucked Norman back into the office, placing the child in his chair. “Don't move and don't say anything, understand me?”</p><p>Norman nodded.</p><p>“Don't say anything!” William yelled. “I mean it.”</p><p>Norman held the plush close to him and whimpered.</p><p>William stormed back down the hall and to the room where he left Baby. For a moment, he couldn't bare to step into the dark. Then he saw the bright blue eyes of the animatronic light up. He went in and looked around. The robot didn't move. The room was empty except for the eerie glow.</p><p>“Elizabeth...” William whispered. “Daddy's here. You can come out now, darling.”</p><p>He checked behind the shelves, inside the closet. He even checked behind the bulking animatronic, even though he could barely see his hand in front of his face.</p><p>He nearly slipped in something.</p><p>There was only one place he hadn't looked. He ran his fingers over the tear in his shirt. William pressed a few switches and put the randomized code into Baby's number pad. She opened up with a loud hiss.</p><p>William covered his mouth and nose with one hand and fell back onto the floor, into the same spot he had just an hour before. He couldn't look, so he crawled over to the back room's door and shut it, locked it from the inside. The image of his dead rabbit came to mind. Despite keeping his head turned, he forced his eyes open. He couldn't get this new image out of his head. His daughter was split in the middle. Her entrails fell out into the blood that filled the ice cream canister. He couldn't see her face and he didn't want to. He reached out to where Elizabeth's arm hung over the edge of the robot's open torso. Still attached, thank god. Not that it mattered. William held her cold hand in his and then tucked it back inside the animatronic.</p><p>
  <em>Losing someone you love is the most painful thing you'll ever go through, but you make it somehow.</em>
</p><p>What was he supposed to do?</p><p>No one could know his daughter was nothing more than a torn up corpse inside one of his robots. He would never hear the end of it—from his wife, from Henry, from the investors. He had to think of something quick.</p><p>William closed Baby back up. He still had maintenance to do; he could take care of the problem that evening. First, he had to find a way to explain that his daughter was 'missing'.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares about the gas leak!” Henry barked. “You're daughter's gone!”</p><p>“I'm well aware of that!” William yelled back.</p><p>Laura was in tears nearby, alongside Michael and Norman. All she could do was hold them close and hope. She'd already given William the once over: <em>How could you let this happen? Did someone kidnap her? Check the security cameras! Did you ask anyone if they had seen her? Why weren't you watching them?!</em></p><p>Norman, to William's relief, was too traumatized to say anything further. If anyone, including the cops, pressed him about it, he just cried. His father had told him not to say anything, after all.</p><p>William looked back at their new establishment, now sealed off with yellow tape.</p><p>Henry watched him. William was clearly upset. His eyes were red and carried deep purple circles. Still, something felt off. The employees only said they went searching for the missing children as soon as they knew, including William. Then, supposedly, a gas leak was discovered and the area evacuated. By the time everyone was out, the cops arrived. Miffed, of course. Any suspects for a kidnapping would be long gone. The security camera footage didn't catch anything, just the kids wandering off the main party room—the back room cameras were due in next week. William said the children came to him for more tokens and returned to the floor, but there wasn't any record of them going back. Then again, no human could fake his reaction. Henry had studied him carefully—William was expected to assume the worst and it showed. He could barely keep from stammering, especially when Laura tore into him. The down side was, William wasn't dying to rush back in: he'd already given up hope, perhaps?</p><p>Henry didn't know what to make of it. He supposed, if he lost his daughter, he would be in the same state of disarray, but he would also do anything to find his child. William was thinking about the safety of the patrons before himself, before his family.</p><p>Henry pressed a hand into William's shoulder. “Will, we'll find her. I know someone has to have seen something.”</p><p>The cops went inside after the gas was turned off and didn't find any sign of her. The investigation would take days, but Elizabeth probably got lost in the crowd, ran away, and would come home.</p><p>“You bloody bastards, why aren't you doing anything?” William yelled at one of the cops. “My daughter isn't here; you should be tracking down who took her!”</p><p>Henry went to William and pulled him back. William swatted Henry away. There was genuine anger, so it took everything to hold the broken twig of a man back. When William finished huffing and shouting and settled down to mumbling mania, Henry stood with him, held a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in to William's forehead.</p><p>“It'll be okay. Stay strong for me, okay?”</p><p>Laura watched nearby with curiosity. The two had become quite close. She couldn't think of a time in her life when William had a friend like Henry, not even herself. Henry talked him down as Laura looked back at the restaurant, then to her husband. She had never seen him so worried, which only reinforced Laura's belief in his guilt—for losing her, letting her out of his sight. A part of her was probably making up this relationship between the two partners to further justify her anger. She didn't care. She cried silently, wondering about the terrible things that could have happened to Elizabeth. Not knowing was worse than anything she could fathom. Things like that just didn't happen in a small town like this.</p><p>Laura couldn't stop herself from sobbing as her thoughts continued to race.</p><p>Michael just stared. Confused. Shocked.</p><p>Norman was quiet as a mouse.</p><p>“William, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say,” Henry admitted.</p><p>“What, you wanna blame me like <em>her</em>?” William hissed.</p><p>“That's not what I said at all, Will. Calm down.”</p><p>“Elizabeth...” William croaked. Internally, he couldn't get the image of her twisted up body to go away. His eyes burned and he turned away and covered his face.</p><p>Charlotte reached for her father's arm, “What happened, Daddy? Where is Elizabeth?”</p><p>“I'll explain later, Charlotte,” Henry replied.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William couldn't face Henry that evening. Just as well, since retreating to him now would only add to suspicion. The drive home was long, silent. Even Michael was quiet when in any other family car ride he'd take any chance he got to gain his father's attention by picking on the other two.</p><p>Michael retreated to his room with Norman and they played video games. Laura stood at Elizabeth's room and refused to move. William wasn't sure what to do. His daughter was dead, but to his family she was just missing. He couldn't believe he was covering up his own child's death. Everything was working out so well for him with everyone, even his unsuspecting wife. They would eventually conclude she was kidnapped by some crazed, impotent mother or taken by some sicko pervert and killed. Elizabeth would just become a distant memory to everyone: Laura, himself, his family, Henry, Charlotte, and the cops... A file in a drawer.</p><p>
  <em>She's dead whether I hid her or not, there's no bringing her back. Right? I can keep what remains of my family together, I can keep Henry, I can keep my job. <span>But... can I accept that she's gone? Waking up without her doting on my every word? Unable to celebrate her birthday ever again? Unable to watch her grow up, get married, have grandchildren... </span></em>
</p><p>“Laura,” William whispered.</p><p>“Don't talk to me.”</p><p>“It was an accident.” <em>It truly was.</em></p><p>“You couldn't keep an eye on them for a few minutes?” Laura asked as she wiped her eyes.</p><p>“I was working!” William hissed.</p><p>“You're always working...” Laura sniffled. “I can't believe this. I know it could've happened to anyone... but why us? Why on your watch? How could you let this happen?!”</p><p>“So, you do blame me then.”</p><p>“Of course I do!” Laura barked. She threw down her hands, glared at the empty room, then slammed the door closed. She huffed and then retreated down the hall. “By the way,” she added in more screams from the living room. “It would be nice if you could show that you cared at all!”</p><p>“It's not like I killed her!” he barked. “No one could have known this would happen!”</p><p>William rubbed his arm anxiously. He never intended for her to d... <em>To get kidnapped.</em></p><p>He lost a child, too. But no one cared about that. Especially not his wife. She was more preoccupied with someone to blame rather than helping William grieve.</p><p>He wasn't going to help her, either, then.</p><p>William retreated to his basement and sat in his chair. He tilted his head back and stared at the rafters, the cobwebs. Circus Baby's would surely be searched again—but then he may be giving the hick cops too much credit. Hopefully the gas leak would be a good enough reason to shut the place down permanently. If not, he supposed there were other ways to get it shut down. The entire line would need to be retired. William couldn't risk all of his hard work being thrown away like the golden suits almost were, too.</p><p>He looked over at the large elevator he had constructed in his office. Below rested the bunker-turned-warehouse Henry had give him. Yes, William could just store them all there. Turn it into a rental place down the line when all this had blown over. Hell, he would even have a project later on. Make improvements. Have people sign long-ass documents removing all culpability from him.</p><p>William climbed out of his den. He saw Laura had passed out on Elizabeth's bed at the end of the hall. He went into Pizza World and moved the Funtime Animatronics to his car, then the warehouse. When it came to Baby, he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't get his shaky hands to even lift her. But he had to.</p><p>Blood dripped across the floor, pouring out of the basin and onto his clothes as he moved her. The rest of the morning would be spent cleaning after his mistakes. His broken mind could only continue the lie he started in the wake of discovering Elizabeth's body. Telling the truth wasn't an option anymore.</p><p>Part of him wished he had just told the truth. Part of William wanted to take responsibility for his mistakes. But he couldn't. He would lose everything he loved if this got out.</p><p>Losing his daughter was already enough of a price to pay for trying to do the right thing. He just wanted to make everyone happy—she wasn't supposed to wander back there. William clenched the car keys in his hand and cursed. <em>Robots only do what they're programmed to do. They don't go against orders. Not like humans.</em></p><p>
  <em>But both can break.</em>
</p><p>William told himself to shut up.</p><p>Exhausted, he made the drive back well into the early hours of the morning. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was in desperate need of a shower as the blood had soaked through his pants and shoes. He kept imagining Elizabeth sitting next to him. Then he would look over again and realize it was only Baby. The animatronic barely fit in the seat and sat hunched over itself. Occasionally he'd pass a street light or a lone car and see the reflection in Baby's eyes and wonder if she would awake and take another shot at him, too.</p><p>He shook his head again.</p><p>He was almost home.</p><p>He could sleep soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THUMP</em>
</p><p> </p><p>William's eyes shot open and he slammed on the brakes. He glanced back to check the U-Haul attached to his car. He'd nearly run into a ditch! At first, his paranoid mind thought that Baby had moved, but her body had only slumped forward more when he had swerved to a stop.</p><p>Had he hit something?</p><p>William stepped out of his car and looked behind him. The road into the woods was dead almost any time of night, so he didn't have to worry about anyone stumbling onto him. Of course, he could probably make anything up as to why he had an animatronic in the front seat. It was too dark for anyone passing by to see what robot it was. Yes, he would be fine if he hurried.</p><p>He opened the passenger side door, then pulled a torch from the glovebox, reaching across Baby to get it. William shined the light out. There, a few feet back behind the wheels, laid something in the street.</p><p>William took a breath. He prayed and prayed it wasn't a person—but then what human would be walking outside in the wee hours of the morning? Why would he assume he hit a human being over some opossum or even a deer?</p><p>“Son of a bitch,” William remarked. He walked closer, calmer now. “The damn dog. That God damn dog.”</p><p>He saw a familiar collar and golden fur. The neighbor's pet lay in the road, torn from it's tackle on the asphalt. There was certainly no saving it. William could see bone and broken limbs. <em>Elizabeth.</em> He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't just leave it there. The last thing he needed was the neighbor accusing him of killing the animal outright. They were the only two houses on that particular road—it wouldn't be hard to piece together. Or so William's paranoid mind suggested.</p><p>What was this death on top of another? William kicked the dog's body and went back to his vehicle.</p><p>He found a trash bag in the back of his car, then wrapped the animal and placed them both back into the trunk.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“William,” Laura asked. She stood on the other side of the door to their basement. She had lunch sitting on the table. Laura wasn't sure she could forgive him yet after crying herself to sleep for so many nights that week. She genuinely felt terrible about blaming him. Looking back, she just wanted to apologize for not realizing he was hurting, too; she desperately wanted to hold him and know he was okay.</p><p>When she tried the handle, it was locked. She wasn't surprised; instead, she narrowed her eyes at the door knob. Her husband had worked nonstop since Elizabeth disappeared and refused to come out. <em>Nothing</em> kept this man from work, especially his family. Instead of holing up in his den, William should have been burying himself in twice the work. Something was definitely wrong.</p><p>She gave a knock. No reply again. The silence was so frustrating.</p><p>“Will!” she demanded. “Henry left you another message! You're going to have to get back to him eventually!”</p><p>William rested his head on his arms and looked at the hunk of scrap metal that was the prototype Elizabeth had broken. That he had yelled at her for. He reflected on every action he took in her short life. What kind of father was he? Not a good one. He didn't think he could ever come back from this. He felt it would be easier if he just stayed out of everyone's lives completely. He even considered taking the easy way out, but what good what that do? He was too much of a coward anyway. William suffered from existential, dreadful anxiety on occasion just imagining the world without him. He would shut down, disappear into the ground.</p><p>Not like his robots. They could live long past their operation. Millennia from now, there would always be some atomic trace of them. How badly he wished for his own rememberance... But those thoughts only lead him back to Elizabeth. Who was going to remember her in ten years? Fifty? One-hundred? No one.</p><p>Holding up in his office was like a womb for him. Comforting. Quiet except for the sound of his own thoughts. But even those thoughts blamed himself.</p><p>William shifted his feet, gently brushing against a trash bag. Oh, right.</p><p>Speaking of: the dog. He needed to get rid of it. But how could he after such a strange phenomena? White and black wisps of light. He'd never seen such a thing. Somehow, the animatronics attracted it. That thing... that ugly reminder of Elizabeth, the failed prototype... it had moved.</p><p>The night of the 'gas leak', William returned home with Baby and the dead dog. Baby, still holding his daughter's form like a sarcophagus, was placed in the tomb that was the storage facility under his house, alongside the other animatronics from Pizza World. The dog may as well have been just another bag of trash. He tossed it on the floor wherever, intending to bury it the next morning. William barely had any energy left to move that night. Toting around that much metal and plastic had taken it's toll on him and he couldn't imagine lifting a shovel, much less digging a grave. He couldn't go upstairs and face his wife, much less sleep next to her, so he slept at his desk.</p><p>But sleep didn't come to him. He just stared at the wall, wondering if he imagined the shadows, the dancing light.</p><p>Then he saw the energy moving, pulled as if the scrap pile were a black hole sucking it in. He watched it, sure he was dreaming. The machine moved. A weird, metallic sound escaped it's damaged voice box. He couldn't stay awake any more and his eyelids fell despite willing them otherwise.</p><p>When he awoke again, he felt cold air on his face. William opened his eyes to an array of sharp teeth and screamed. He fell back in the chair just as the large jaw of the mangled animatronic chomped down with a metallic clack.</p><p>After, it fell to the floor. He kicked it away like a dead bug and reclaimed his chair.</p><p>He stared at it for hours, waiting for it to move again. He decided he didn't want to risk dying in his sleep and took it into their backyard. The side door of his basement lead out into the back lawn. There was a large fire pit. William set the horrible reminder ablaze. Although the metal didn't burn completely, he never saw it move again.</p><p>Once he returned to the basement, he had an idea. Baby. A robot built in the image of a man's daughter. Couldn't he do the same? If this weird magic... this sign of life... what's left of a soul... Remnant... could give life to the robots... he could rebuild Elizabeth. Like many of his creations, he could just rebuild her. Right?</p><p>The only problem was, the corpse continued to rot in the corner of the room and didn't put out more of this enigmatic energy. William placed other prototypes near it, but nothing. He found a place in the backyard to bury the dog, under his wife's garden. He buried it deep. Fresh dirt under a bed of beautiful flowers wasn't anything new. No one would notice. As he buried it's corpse, he wondered if his grief made him imagine it all. Then, he realized... perhaps the energy wasn't strong in something like an animal. The animatronic had acted more like a dog than a person. He would need a human.</p><p>It was too late for Elizabeth outright, but personalities, memories could be altered. The soul was just gasoline when it came down to it.</p><p>The thought scared him at first.</p><p>What if he had dreamt the entire thing?</p><p>Was that worth taking a life... if what he saw was real?</p><p>William didn't believe in ghosts or Heaven and Hell for that matter. A dead body was just meat and bone that returned to the abyss. That's what he always told himself. That's why it terrified him.</p><p>But to imagine his own child in such a state... was worse.</p><p>He would solve all his problems by bringing Elizabeth back. This gave him hope. The only problem was, he'd have to take a life. He wasn't sure if that was something he could do. But then, Laura had told him he'd essentially killed Elizabeth as it was. He'd killed that dog, too. What was the difference now... Besides, part of him wanted to see the world suffer like he had. The anger in him was immeasurable. A force he'd held back since his childhood, finally given an avenue to surface. For the first time in his life, William had the confidence to do what he wanted to do. He was going to take that chance. What was one life compared to bringing back his only daughter, his family's happiness, and maybe even saving Henry's business?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Admittedly, this is where the canon starts making the work wonk. I included some unconfirmed theories in this work, but I liked them and tried to use them well.<br/>I'm a bit unconfident about the first half of this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! We're finally getting to the meat of the fic, aren't we?</p><p>Also, just tossing this out there. I'd love any feedback on this. It is a nerve wracking but exciting endeavor. So comment and let me know what you guys think? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Eight:</p><p> </p><p>Winter, 1982</p><p> </p><p>Laura walked by Elizabeth's room for the thousandth time. She hadn't opened the door since she slammed it shut the day her daughter went missing. She heard stomping around and just assumed it was the boys, but they were both asleep in their room. She walked into the living room and saw William straightening his tie near the front door.</p><p>“William? You're going back to work?”</p><p>“I can't let Henry handle everything,” William replied. “Didn't you hear the good news?”</p><p>Laura smiled. He seemed chipper for a change. Of course, no one could easily move on from wanting to find out what happened to their own child, but William had either accepted it as a loss or was hiding his feelings completely. Laura had thought about using William's computer to print fliers, because damn it she hadn't given up yet. She thought, too, that maybe she could get some insight into her husband by snooping around. However, she wouldn't put it past William to strike her if she muddled around in his office.</p><p>“Good news?”</p><p>“Well, Fredbear's Diner is closing, but Henry sold the company. They're opening a new location. We're still employed and all, just taking on less.”</p><p>“That's good, William...” Laura said. “I guess he fixed the robots then?”</p><p>“Yeah,” William replied. He didn't mention the fact that the springlocks were still in use at the hybrid location about to open. “We're getting the first wave of toys in today, too. The TV show premieres next week.”</p><p>“Sounds like lots to do,” she said.</p><p>“...it is.”</p><p>She hadn't meant to offend him. So, she tried to reassure him: “I'm glad you can keep busy. These last few months...”</p><p>William turned to her and smiled. Did the grin seem a bit crooked? But then when was the last time she'd seen him happy? She wished she could feel like that again. Was Elizabeth just another passing phase to him? But they couldn't linger on her disappearance forever. She stepped over to William, to kiss him goodbye. When was the last time she did that? No wonder he never seemed happy. He pulled away from her, still smiling, and left.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William drove out to Fredbear's Diner for the last time. Henry was in the office, going over the last of the taxes, balancing the final payrolls. William snuck up behind and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“Oh, Jesus, William—you scared the heck outta me.”</p><p>“This place is kinda creepy with no one in it.”</p><p>“Are you sure you're ready to come back to work?”</p><p>“Yeah. Everything's alright now.”</p><p>Henry raised an eyebrow. “Alright...?”</p><p>“I-I mean, I'm dealing w-with it,” William replied. “How's Charlotte?”</p><p>“Well, she misses her friend. I brought her here today to try and spend some quality time. Of course, I'm not really doing a good job...”</p><p>William grinned. “Then let me take care of this for a bit. Why don't you two go make a day of it?”</p><p>“It's your first day back. I'm not going to let you do this all by yourself. Besides, you hate numbers.”</p><p>“I'm fine, Henry,” William reassured. He ripped the paperwork from his partner's hands. Henry didn't stand up. “Please. I promise it's fine.”</p><p>“...since when do you not want me here?”</p><p>William grimaced. “Who said anything about that? I lost my daughter... Elizabeth. I want you to spend time with Charlotte while you still can. I'm trying to be <em>considerate</em>.”</p><p>“...William...” Henry whispered. He leaned in, hesitated, and then kissed the man on the forehead. “Call me for anything at all. Charlotte will understand.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Oh, and Will.” Henry paused. “The suits. The company says we can use them at the new location, but only with our supervision. I personally don't want to use them at all, but they went into some long spiel about branding... I don't know. I don't care. I'll let you handle it.”</p><p>Henry finally grabbed his coat and left. William finished up the work to the best of his ability, and then called the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location to see how things were going there. Everything was on schedule for it to open. Surprisingly, it began to feel like nothing had changed over the last few weeks. Except for his plan, of course.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Spring, 1983</p><p> </p><p>William grabbed the yellow rabbit suit, aptly called Spring Bonnie by the two of them at this point, and took it with him to the new location. He had brought the two suits home, but they were needed for some promotion or another, so off they went.</p><p>The new location had to be triple the size at least, compared to the diner. The company, called Fazbear Entertainment, had redesigned almost everything. Freddy's face stared down from the sign above the door. The building had only been open for a few months, but William already found to taking the employee entrance in the back to avoid the lines at the front door.</p><p>“Mr. Afton,” the manager greeted. “Training is going well.”</p><p>“That's good to hear,” William said. He spoke as if lost in a dream. He had too many things on his mind.</p><p>“I will say it's a good thing you're here. Chica needs a small repair. Seems some wiring came loose when the kids got a little too rowdy, you know?”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>He could easily find someone close to Elizabeth's age, build. He set the golden suits in the back alongside Chica and waited until the restaurant was close to closing. Before the crowds thinned out he had to find someone. Anyone. He needed to know if he dreamt that mystical, life-giving light.</p><p>He had to test his theory.</p><p>Near the end of the day he put on the Bonnie suit and went out onto the floor. The usual song and dance.</p><p>He didn't initially choose her, but he had a wonderful ruse.</p><p>The entire situation couldn't have worked out any easier. Her parents wouldn't let her associate with William Afton, the annoying neighbor down the road. But the kind, bunny animatronic; probably a harmless employee? Yes, especially if she could find her missing dog.</p><p>William eyed the girl from across the room, only able to imagine the last time he saw Elizabeth. He could see her running into the party room at Circus Baby's, laughing, and her bow bobbing with each stride. This wasn't her. This was...</p><p>Susie.</p><p>William could theoretically pin the death on anyone hiding beneath the suit. Everyone had taken the outdated training course on the springlocks. He could simply say he went home after dropping off the suit—no one would know any better. He would probably get reprimanded for leaving them unattended, but none of that would matter anyway. He was about to get his daughter back.</p><p>“Hello, there kiddo!” William said. He disguised his voice. It wasn't hard, considering he and Henry did the voice-overs for the two animatronics initially. He pitched it high, like he'd done for his old theatre days. Not only did it sound friendly, but he didn't have to hear his own voice.</p><p>“Bonnie!” Susie said. She looked up at the giant rabbit from one of the game machines and brushed back the golden locks on either side of her cheeks. “Hi, Bonnie!”</p><p>“Oh, I heard the terrible news! Your little dog. He's missing right?” William spun around on his heels and held the large rabbit paws up to his cheeks. He tilted his head, letting the ears fall to his right to further express his sadness.</p><p>Susie looked like she might cry. “How did you know, Bonnie?”</p><p>“I hear a lot of things, little Susie.”</p><p>“You know my name!” Susie smiled at this. William took a deep breath, inaudible through the suit. He spent a moment detaching himself from the little girl in front of her. She looked just like a doll with a pink dress and long, blonde curls.“He just disappeared... Bonnie, can you help me find my dog?”</p><p>William smiled to himself. He was so close to helping Elizabeth. After this, he wouldn't have to take any more lives. “I saw him! Want me to show you?”</p><p>Susie nodded and continued to hold back her tears. “Please. I want to see my doggie!”</p><p>William reached out and took her hand in his. The few people around, especially her parents, weren't looking in his direction. At first he headed toward the stage to check the coast was clear. Then, he took her to the maintenance room. She looked around and sniffled. Where was her dog? William closed the door behind him and looked around. Chica's body sat not far away, still awaiting maintenance.</p><p>He felt his heart might leap out of his chest. He hadn't thought this through. How was he going to take the life of something so small and defenseless?</p><p>“Bonnie?” she asked.</p><p>William took a step forward. Susie took an unsure step back, into the shadow.</p><p>William closed his eyes. He reached out for her neck. He wasn't sure why that was the method he chose. To keep her quiet? To listen to each breath get more shallow?</p><p>She choked out the rabbit's name again. He couldn't feel her claw through the suit's metal and fur.</p><p>After a minute or so, her body went limp.</p><p>William set her down, then stared at her for a long time. He was the last person to imagine he was capable of such a thing. He repeated the words over in his mind, like a mantra. <em>This is for Elizabeth. </em></p><p>Then, Susie's eyes fluttered. He blinked, watched her curiously try to cough, to breathe. She had only passed out. It hadn't been enough.</p><p>William reached out for her neck again. He held her eye level with himself, both palms squeezing tight. Her skin began to turn blue. Then he heard a <em>crack</em>. Her head slumped to one side.</p><p>He dropped her.</p><p>William took a few steps back and collapsed onto the floor. Susie stared back at him with discolored, damaged eyes. Gritted teeth. Her hands were bloody from trying to claw at him. Finally, a bone jutted out of the side of her neck. Blood began to pool on her dress.</p><p>“What the bloody Hell have I done?” William whispered to himself. He ran a hand over his face, leaving warm blood on his forehead. He wiped it away on the sleeve of the suit.</p><p>Susie's body lay slumped across from him. He could only see Elizabeth and her limp, dead arm. He gave a shaky breath and looked at his equally shaking hands, then came a knock at the door.</p><p>He forgot about the night guard that came in thirty before six. Also, the parents were probably starting to cause a fuss. William couldn't let them see Susie's body! He would have to hide it. He cursed under his breath, climbed out of the Bonnie suit, and took the lifeless form in his arms. Where? Where?! He then saw Chica nearby.</p><p>The classics didn't need a human in them, <em>but it didn't mean one couldn't fit in them.</em></p><p>William placed her inside, gingerly, despite the ticking clock. He quickly wiped down the suit of any stains, at least so they were ambiguous enough to maybe resemble pizza sauce, and carried the suit out with him.</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Afton,” the guard said with a smile. “Staying late again? Gotta say, you gave me the creeps!”</p><p>“My apologies... They asked me to fix Cheeker.”</p><p>“You sure do work hard, Mr. Afton. Don't you have a family to get back to?”</p><p>William smiled. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>As he walked out, he grit his teeth. He wouldn't have any time to confirm if the energy he called Remnant was real. Sure, he could have killed the night guard too, but that would be <em>too</em> suspicious. He would have to check back later. The good thing about the classic suits, he mused, was no one would ever need to look in them except him.</p><p>When William got home, he carted Spring Bonnie around the back of the house. He passed by the dog's grave and through to the basement.</p><p>“Will? Is that you?” Laura asked.</p><p>Her voice was muffled from the other side of the door. William glared at the top of the basement stairs. He tucked the suit into the corner of the room and straightened out his wrinkled clothes.</p><p>Before William could figure out his next move, he had to get Laura off his back. He climbed up the staircase and unlocked the basement door. “I'm sorry I'm home so late.”</p><p>“Why didn't you come around front?”</p><p>“I had to bring home some of the animatronics. Damn things always malfunctioning you know.”</p><p>“Ah, well... I need to talk to you. About Norman.”</p><p>“What of him?” William asked. He closed the door behind him. The living room was so quiet with Michael out at work. He preferred it that way. One less thing to worry about.</p><p>“He tried to run away today. Again. To the diner. <em>Again</em>. We're just lucky Henry went by to grab the paperwork...”</p><p>“I'll talk to him...”</p><p>“...will you?” Laura whispered. “Or will he end up like Michael or Elizabeth?”</p><p>“Right now,” William snapped. He pushed his wife aside and went down the hall to Norman's room. The young child sat in the center of his stuffies. He held the Fredbear plush tightly in his lap.</p><p>William stepped inside. “Norman, your mum said you ran away today.” The child didn't reply, he just dug his face deeper into the plush. “Your sister's gone, Norman... You can't keep going back there. It's closed as of today, anyway.”</p><p>“What if Fredbear knows where Lizbeth went?”</p><p>William set on the bed and thought of how to diffuse this. He couldn't have Norman running away to the restaurants. What if he <em>disappeared</em> like Elizabeth? What if he got hurt like those workers in the suits?</p><p>“Fredbear isn't going to know, Norman. Your sister was kidnapped at Circus Baby's remember?”</p><p>“...Fredbear knows.”</p><p>Frustrated, William stood. “No one knows anything!” he barked. “You'll stay in this room until you realize that.” He shut the door and closed his eyes. Took a breath. When he opened his eyes again, William saw Laura standing with her arms crossed.</p><p>“That's talking to him?” Laura sighed. “Move. He's crying again.”</p><p>“You can't be too soft on him. Otherwise he'll end up like dead like his sister.”</p><p>Laura made an insulted noise and hurried into Norman's room.</p><p>William didn't care. He couldn't. He had work to do. Norman would sort himself out and if he didn't, there were always other ways to keep him from running off. William returned to his office and tried to plan his next move. He didn't have time to get remnant from Susie. He wasn't even sure if it could be gotten later, but he would check. Pending the results of that... His hands began to shake. He didn't want to kill anymore, but... He couldn't accept his daughter was dead, either.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The boys' room was quiet now that Elizabeth wasn't around to barge in. She didn't break their toys. She didn't demand to play on their gaming console.</p><p>Norman cried into his arms. Not only had his father screamed at him—again—but he had failed to find Fredbear. He looked at his stuffie. He missed talking to Fredbear.</p><p>Michael sat in the bean bag chair near the television. Norman was curled up at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Do you ever stop crying, Norm?” Michael asked. He eyed his brother, genuinely curious. “I can't believe you ran away. Surprised the old man didn't give you a bloody beating.”</p><p>“Lizbeth... She was eaten by one of the robots, Mike! Chomp!”</p><p>“You've woke up Mum screaming every night because of bad dreams, is all. Father's right, you know. Elizabeth isn't coming back... She's probably dead.”</p><p>“No. She isn't!”</p><p>“Yes, Norman,” Michael pressed. He raised a fist, ready to hit Norman if need be. “Father thinks so, anyway.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Michael sighed and lowered his hand, “You're hopeless.”</p><p>“Mike, I saw it!” Norman insisted. “She could, she could... Dad's robots wouldn't kill anyone, would they?”</p><p>“Why don't you ask him if you're so damn sure?” Michael asked. He crossed his arms and waited for an answer. When none came, he laughed and returned to watching TV.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>When William returned to work at Fazbear's Pizza, he was disappointed to see no sign of what he had dubbed 'remnant'. Just a minor setback, though.</p><p>His biggest hurdle now was finding another perfect opportunity. That was difficult, not just because of the huge popularity of the pizzeria, but because Henry was around more often now that the diner was closed for good. William feigned interest, enough to toss away suspicion. He spent most of his time training new night guards and maintaining the animatronics.</p><p>Some days, like that day, William would sit in the office for hours on end and watch the cameras. Watch Henry with Charlotte. The girl rarely left his side. William found himself despising them both.</p><p>Why did Henry have all the talent? The smarts? His daughter. William's jealousy grew with each passing day and soon it became hard to hide that disdain.</p><p>After the pizzeria closed for the evening, William and Henry sat down to go over any last minute things to do before they headed home.</p><p>“Are you coming back with us tonight?” Henry asked casually.</p><p>William had grown accustomed to cleaning the springlock crank and had it laid out in pieces across one of the dining tables. He cleaned each piece like a soldier cleaned their weapon.</p><p>Henry was across from him, pretending to go over some files. He had really just wanted an excuse to talk to William. Losing a child was unimaginable, but Henry regretted pretending to know what that felt like. Sammy was with his mother, after all. Elizabeth was probably gone forever. And now this...</p><p>“Charlotte, just a few more minutes now,” Henry called.</p><p>Charlotte waved from the basketball game with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>William twisted his lips.</p><p>“Now, the child that went missing. They've determined she went missing here,” Henry explained. He sipped from a soda occasionally and didn't look up from his paperwork. “These local, small-town cops sure move slow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” William muttered. “I can't believe something like that happened under our noses.”</p><p>Henry reached out to touch William's hand, but he pulled away.</p><p>“I know you're still hurting... about Elizabeth,” Henry whispered. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>William glared at him and turned back to cleaning the springlock crank in his hand.</p><p>Henry had noticed the distance between them. At first, he suspected William and his wife had an argument about them—but no, this was something else. Henry could only conclude it was about Elizabeth, but whenever he brought the subject up, William became defensive. This was expected; William clearly blamed himself.</p><p>“It's not your fault,” Henry said. “These things happen all the time.”</p><p>“I bloody know, Henry,” William seethed.</p><p>“I'm worried about you. The employees have complained. You're snapping at them; dismissive.”</p><p>“I don't care what they think,” William replied. He placed the final piece of the crank back in place with a loud click. “I told you before and I'm telling you now: I'm fine.”</p><p>“Obviously not,” Henry snapped. “You haven't been by my house in weeks. You barely look at me—Hell, you're not looking at me now.”</p><p>William did so, then.</p><p>It scared Henry.</p><p>His eyes were like glass. Gray and clear as if a layer of fog separated his sight from the world around him. Henry knew that look himself, having stared in the mirror many a time when his wife had left. But he moved on. Was William strong enough to do the same?</p><p>Charlotte rushed up to them. She held a few of the Toy toys in her hands and looked between the two adults, tilting her head.</p><p>“Are you fighting?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Charlotte questioned. She reached out to touch William's arm, but he recoiled from her.</p><p>“We would be fine if you let us alone, <em>darling</em>,” William hissed.</p><p>“Will, don't take out your grouchy mood on her,” Henry scolded.</p><p>“I can do as I please,” he retorted.</p><p>“Sweetie,” Henry started. William raised an eyebrow, but Henry turned to Charlotte. “A few more minutes.”</p><p>“Okay, Daddy,” Charlotte mumbled. She wandered off and sat near the empty stage. She stared down at the Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie in her hands and sighed.</p><p>“I love you still,” Henry whispered. He noticed he had to force the words. “How do <em>you</em> feel, William?”</p><p>“What have you been telling Norman?”</p><p>“Norman?”</p><p>“He said he talks to Fredbear and you're the main one who wears the suit. What have you been telling him about Elizabeth?”</p><p>“William, where is this coming from? You know I don't have time to be romping around on stage anymore. If you need to know, Norman talks to everyone. He's a chatty kid. May I ask you why he keeps running away from home?”</p><p>“One time,” William pressed. He started for his car, cupping the vial in his pocket. He figured it would work better than anything else to contain the remnant.</p><p>Henry followed. “Not one time. It's been three times now. How thick are you?”</p><p>“I can't control him.” William took the metal crank from the table, and headed for the door. “I get enough of this rubbish at home. I don't need it from you.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Mid-Spring 1983</p><p> </p><p>William found himself in the back room. He had easily lured one and outright grabbed another. The children looked around with confusion and started to yell. One child was freckled faced with red hair and athletic shoes. The other child, slightly smaller, had short, brown hair and a blue shirt.</p><p>“You have no idea how important you are,” William whispered.</p><p>“I want my mom,” said one.</p><p>“Wouldn't we all?” William replied with sarcasm. He locked the door and looked at how to tackle the situation.</p><p>He hadn't even meant to lure both of them; it just kind of happened.</p><p>William couldn't let either of them leave. On the bright side, he could gather more remnant if this attempt succeeded. He grabbed the right child by the neck in one hand.</p><p>It snapped easily under the weight of the metal encasing his fist.</p><p>The other screamed and William immediately turned and pulled the other child closer to him.</p><p>“'ush now,” he demanded.</p><p>The kid continued to scream. So he quieted them.</p><p>He was surprised; it was easier this time. He felt nothing when he looked down at them. They were just expendable lives to further his research, his goals. They had nothing to leave behind, too young to form real lives. Too young to lose loved ones.</p><p>He hid them in the classic suits before anyone suspected anything. The large fox was usually out of order and Bonnie rarely needed inner work. Once again, he'd gotten away with it. This time, though, he had managed to collect some of the remnant before hiding the bodies. He wasn't sure how to do this, but figured a small vial would suffice. He had tried to reach out with his hands, but it just made the remnant turn black. Perhaps if the living touched the spirits of the dead, it contaminated it somehow. Either way, William rotated the vial around and then sealed the lid before placing it in his pocket.</p><p>William took a few minutes to clean the room and the suit. Then, he returned to the floor. The parents would notice the children were missing... eventually. He decided the best thing to do would be to go find Henry, so William went to the office. He poked his head in, eyed the cameras—no, no one would have noticed.</p><p>“Henry. Could we talk?”</p><p>“Hmm?” he asked, absorbed in the work in front of him. “Something the matter?”</p><p>William noticed Charlotte playing on the floor nearby. When their eyes met, she waved at him. William did his best to put on a smile, but it was more of a grimace. “Charlotte,” he greeted.</p><p>Henry turned at his tone of voice. “You needed something, Will?”</p><p>“Oh, nevermind. It can wait until later,” William replied. He couldn't stand being in the room with them a second longer, reminded of all the things he didn't have. He stepped out, nearly running into one of the floor managers. “Hell,” William breathed. “What has you so... whatever that face is you're making.”</p><p>“One of the customers... The parents... can't find their children.”</p><p>William tensed his face—he couldn't show his lack of surprise. “Well, then go look for them!”</p><p>“We tried, we can't find them anywhere, Mr. Afton.”</p><p>Henry emerged from the office at this point. He told Charlotte to sit still and closed the door before turning to the ruckus. “What's the matter?”</p><p>“Some children appear to be <em>lost</em>,” William said.</p><p>“Well, then, let's get looking for them,” Henry demanded.</p><p>The manager and Henry split up to go look around. William went out onto the main floor and over to the stage. He looked at the animatronics, knowing the secrets they kept inside of them. Then, he turned to scan the floor. The parents stood across the room. At first, they didn't notice William, but then, they locked eyes with him.</p><p>“Please, have you found them?” the mother asked. She ran up to him with her hands clasped together. The husband pulled her back.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” William said. “We haven't found them. We've called the police, just in case...”</p><p>“Shouldn't you have security for this sort of thing?” the father demanded.</p><p>
  <em>And shouldn't you have the brain cells to keep an eye on your children?</em>
  <span> William thought, not realizing the hypocrisy of the thought. “We take every measure necessary.”</span>
</p><p>“Bullshit!”</p><p>William dismissed them and returned to the office. He closed the door behind him and then reached for the phone. He began to call the cops when he noticed Charlotte sitting in Henry's chair. He gave her a once over. “What?”</p><p>“Did they find them?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“If you don't want to end up like them, Charlotte... you'll stop asking questions.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>On the way out he bid the night guard a good shift. The guard mumbled something about the missing children, <em>what a tragedy it was</em>. William said they had taken care of it and then left. As William locked up the front entrance for the evening, he heard footsteps behind him.</p><p>“How's it going over here?” Henry asked.</p><p>“Oh, fine,” William replied. “I was just closing up.”</p><p>“I actually left some papers. I know, I'm so absent minded.” Henry paused. His small, brown eyes looked William over. “Will? Are you alright?”</p><p>William locked the door and turned around. “Oh.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I've been wrapped up in my work. I'm sorry,” William replied. He headed over to his car and his partner followed.</p><p>“The children that went missing earlier. No sign of them. I don't understand how this could happen.”</p><p>“Search me,” William replied.</p><p>Henry watched as William started for his car. “Will... I know you particularly don't get along with children, but show some heart will you? I know you just lost Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Stop,” William snapped. “What do you want me to do Henry?”</p><p>Henry took a step back. William's eyes glared right through him. Henry felt he had overstepped and composed himself.</p><p>“I'm sorry. I'm frustrated, too. Police around here didn't even want to come by until I hounded them,” Henry whispered.</p><p>William needed to get back. He didn't have time to sit here and make idle chit-chat! “Hmph.”</p><p>“Have they said anything regarding Elizabeth?”</p><p>“We need to finish the Toys and oversee the expansion,” William retorted. “I'd like to just get home and finish my work.” He hadn't worked much on them at all. He had meant to send the work to Henry. The future of robotics wasn't in those stupid designs from the merchandisers or even Henry's recently developed designs for the 'Mediocre Melodies'—it was in making a fully functional human robot. One that could bring back the dead.</p><p>“I suppose,” Henry whispered. He realized William wasn't going to budge on the subject, but then Henry couldn't blame him. If it had been Charlotte... “I... I'm worried about you, you know.” Henry paused. William showed no reaction in his reflection of the car window. Before, William would have been in hysterics and urging Henry to keep the mess out of the papers... but everything about him that Henry knew was nearly gone. “I've noticed you won't let anyone near Spring Bonnie... and you've been carting it around. Is there a problem with it? The springlocks again?”</p><p>“I drop by to do my <em>normal</em> maintenance, Henry. Are you trying to accuse me of something?”</p><p>“No, not at all. I just don't understand what you've been doing. We all have our assigned place, I mean. And if I'm being honest, it's not just that. You've been keeping your distance from me, from Charlotte.”</p><p>William put his keys in the car, but waited to unlock the door. He turned to face Henry. “I don't mean to ignore you.”</p><p>Henry hugged him tight. He didn't care if anyone saw them. He refused to believe the man he loved—that twitchy, strange man with a passion for robotics and optimism in the darkest hour, was lost to him. Losing a child was a terrible thing, but Henry knew, he just <em>knew</em> he could help William through it. “Will. I know losing Elizabeth's been difficult. I just don't want you shutting me out like this.”</p><p>“I don't mean to,” William said. “I'm sorry I yelled at you, too. I've just been busy. I mean, this thing has grown larger than any of us imagined. I don't think we'll have time to keep working together...”</p><p>“But <em>what about us</em>?” Henry asked. He squeezed William harder. “Even Charlotte says you don't treat her the same...”</p><p>“Enough about her,” William spat. “I thought we were talking about us?”</p><p>“Will...”</p><p>“I-I don't know. I don't know Henry,” William stuttered. He got in his car and was driving away before Henry could question him further.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William managed to inject the energy into one of his new robots. There wasn't anything particular about this one, just a prototype he could use until Elizabeth's new body was perfected. He was giddy when the machine moved, but like with the dog, it didn't do much more.</p><p>William could only conclude he needed more remnant than he could gather from just two children. He leaned back in his office chair and looked over at Spring Bonnie.</p><p>“It's kinda fun, isn't it?” William laughed alone in his office. “This is beyond anything the world has ever seen and I'M making it happen. No, <em>we're</em> making it happen, my friend. Soon, Elizabeth will come home.”</p><p>William reached over and patted the rabbit on the head, then turned back to his desk. He had done some paperwork himself. He didn't want anyone taking credit for his work. He officially had his company in order: Afton Robotics. To start, he would use the remnants of the Funtimes. It was better than letting them rot. In fact, if he made a few adjustments... what happened to Elizabeth may very well aid in bringing her back. William's mind swarmed with ideas—voice mimicks, tanks big enough to hold the children, and other features that could more easily lure them.</p><p>Now that he had proven his theory was possible, there was no stopping this.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed some of the dates in chapters 6, 7, and in this one. I'm sure it's not a big deal to most of you, BUT, let me explain:<br/>We recently learned FFP opened in 1983 (Fazcoins in Help Wanted). <br/>I tried to change the dates around a bit, namely by making the Diner open longer and CBPW open a bit later. There may be some minor inaccuracies in previous chapters now. I'll look over it again when this is done and correct any I find. </p><p>There's a lot of restaraunts that open between the span of 1970something and 1983: Fredbear's Diner, Circus Baby's, and the first FFP “unplayed” location. We know the second FFP opened mid and late 1987... Lastly, in the canon Charlotte dies first (this was probably one of my largest reasons for writing this entire thing as I find it sort of unbelievable—like it can/does work, but not in the context of how I wanted to write William). We know thanks to the novels that Charlotte dies in 1983, the same year FFP opens, which further backs this up—but I really prefer her being somewhere in the middle of the MCI or towards the end considering the Puppet gives life to the other five. <br/>In the mini-games this is shown all at once which wouldn't be possible if she's first, HOWEVER, we can also assume that is just for storytelling purposes and she could have given them life as they were killed. </p><p>Speaking of Charlotte, if I can go on a tangent, there are things that work for her dying first, such as William developing his MO. He hasn't used the Bonnie suit yet. He takes a greater risk out in the open. He murders someone close to him / in a comfort zone. I really do love all these reasons, but I just couldn't find a good [literary] motivation. True, some people really just suck and don't have a reason for doing what they do, but from a writer's standpoint, there isn't any fun in that for me. </p><p>There's also some Henry based reasons I didn't kill Charlotte first: namely, Henry canonically just shuts down. In the novels, he even kills himself. In the games, it's assumed he just dropped everything and left until PizzaSim, I guess? I needed Henry to still be involved for story reasons—the guy's too damn smart not to figure out what happened almost straight away, in my opinion. You'll see when we get there.<br/>Speaking of this, I did use Elizabeth dying first as the basis for William's motivation. I just wrote this inaccurately. I wanted to clear up that FFPS #1 is open and closed BEFORE CBPW. (This is mentioned in dialogue in Sister Location... woops). So this doesn't work canonically, but I guess for a headcanon, it works. However, for anyone wanting to stick to canonicity, Elizabeth can't die first (although, in the novels, she appears to die in her bedroom... but Baby's dialogue in SL contradicts this. Ugh. I am not sure how I'll fix this if I do.)</p><p>At some point I may write out an even more canon based version of this  (I find jealousy and a lack of facing one's mortality such weak motivations, hence this version of events; although I did lightly reference these in my version, but yeah.)</p><p>A quick note on remant—I haven't finished TFC yet so my knowledge is limited. I tried to go with a mix of what I've read / what has been shown in AR. Sorry if there are inaccuracies here; I'll fix them later on if I need to.<br/>There's also the versimilitude of the years passing here, which I struggled with. Hopefully in a rewrite I can fix some of the dates, but I wanted to include the [current] canon ones for anyone interested. <br/>I rambled a bit. Uh, this entire notes section is almost another novel at this point... but I guess that's what makes this series so interesting, eh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Nine:</p><p> </p><p>Summer, 1983</p><p> </p><p>“What is this...?” Laura whispered to herself.</p><p>She stood under the rafters of their home, in the basement, looking down at her husband's desk. The last time she saw it, the desk was covered in journals and papers and different metal parts. A display of her husband's passion for a hobby. Now, the journals were lined against the back of the desk. Layers of blueprints lay stacked. The walls, once barren and empty, were now covered in drawings of the various robots and even some she didn't recognize, like a dark rabbit with glowing eyes. The remainder of the basement seemed to be just as bare as before, but the light they never managed to fix left the back dark. The curtain was pulled over the window of the back door. She thought she could see some project or another in the corner and there was a large bookshelf she hadn't seen before, but she ignored that, transfixed on the papers before her.</p><p>
  <em>Love letters? No, this is more like obsessive admiration. Something beyond me.</em>
</p><p>Laura flipped through the papers. She knew it wasn't right to snoop, but she had suspected <em>something</em> since the day Elizabeth went missing. Who loses a girl in a large establishment like that? Especially one you know like the back of your hand. She couldn't understand it.</p><p>Unfortunately, now she did.</p><p>The ramblings in the notebooks were, mostly, out of her comprehension. Equations, measurements. She didn't bother with that. She instead focused on the more personal thoughts, scribbled around the margins.</p><p>
  <em>Henry's ideas are magnificent. Robots that can mimic humans almost perfectly. Why didn't I think of something so grand? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said he loved me, too. I'm not sure if what I feel is something so fleeting as love, but I feel safe, comfortable. Confident.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since losing Elizabeth, I can no longer find that comfort. In him. In my work. In anything. I'm as hollow as the endoskeletons in the corner; before I put them together, give them life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The strange light... from the dog's corpse...</em>
</p><p>Laura scanned further down the page in confusion and apprehension.</p><p>
  <em>Remnant, that's what I'll call it. Some form of energy given off by the soul. But why now? Why doesn't the common death release such energy? Is it something the gifted only see? Have I been blessed or am I going insane?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Human emotion. Yes, that's what drives this mysterious light... and darkness. Agony. The most powerful of all. Agony, released from tragedy. If I died now, I can only imagine the energy would be immense. After all, what I've done... I am in agony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't stand the sight of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The accidents weren't my fault!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I deserve better than this. I'm going to make that a reality. One way or another...</em>
</p><p>Laura couldn't bring herself to stay a minute longer, but then she looked down at William's worktable and the large blueprints splayed across it. They were the robots from the location that Elizabeth disappeared from. Why would he bring those up? They were stored in the bunker now, only to be rented out, weren't they?</p><p>
  <em>S.C.U.P.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remnant injector.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parental voice mimic.</em>
</p><p>And large bodies, reorganized just enough to be able to fit someone inside. Not like the springlock suit William was fond of; they were too small for that. No, these were just the right size for children.</p><p>Laura hurried up the stairs. She didn't put everything back in place, just dropped it all on the desk. She looked back as if something were watching her. She could see two specs of light reflecting across the basement, like eyes. She didn't want to know what it was and closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Early-Autumn, 1983</p><p> </p><p>William paced back and forth in front of Norman's room when the police came by their home. William was already having a bad morning; the remnant had failed, although not completely. He was running out of suits to hide the bodies in, too. He wasn't sure where to go from this point.</p><p>Norman had run away again, to the empty lot where the diner had been. William had gone to great lengths to keep the child locked up, mostly in terms of frightening threats, which Laura didn't take kind to. She claimed it was influencing Michael who was teasing Norman to the point she worried for the tiny child's health. Something about a hide and seek at the annual Fall Fest, something about destroying one of Norman's plush toys, and something about a Foxy mask, which she threatened to confiscate.</p><p>“Mrs. Afton. Is your husband home?”</p><p>Laura nodded. She sat in the kitchen and watched as the cops questioned her husband. He seemed... oddly composed. Every answer seemed thought up on the fly, but also tactical.</p><p>She hadn't seem him enough to see it until now, or perhaps she had ignored it. The way his hair tucked back, less wrinkles in his clothes. The <em>confidence</em> he mentioned...</p><p>“As you know, quite a few children have gone missing at your establishment, Mr. Afton. This isn't random, someone is targeting these children.”</p><p>“And you think it's me?”</p><p>“We're looking at anyone who was on the clock at the time of the disappearances,” explained one of the cops, apparently named Burke. “We know your daughter went missing as well last year. We're just trying to piece this all together.”</p><p>“I don't know what to tell you. It's a tragedy, really. We even stepped up safety measures.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Emily explained that.”</p><p>“Have you made <em>any</em> progress on Elizabeth?” William snapped.</p><p>“I'm sorry... There hasn't been any leads, just that they all went missing in your restaurants.”</p><p>“Shouldn't you be talking to Henry, then? He owns the place as much as I do.”</p><p>“We've already spoken with him, as I said...”</p><p>“Shouldn't you be out there trying to help instead of questioning me?”</p><p>“You're being awfully defensive, Mr. Afton.”</p><p>“Not at all. I just find your incompetence unimaginable. Every day those children stay missing or more go missing it makes my business harder to maintain. Why would I do anything to jeopardize that?”</p><p>She didn't want to believe her husband could be responsible for the recent string of children that had gone missing, but what could she do when she stumbled across strange designs she couldn't explain? She may not have understood all the math or jargon, but she knew what a 'Parental Voice Mimic' did. She tried to dismiss the functions as more safety measures, like in the Toy Animatronics he had gone on about, but...</p><p>William hadn't been the same since Elizabeth died.</p><p>She kept having that thought come to mind.</p><p>Laura had learned to deal with her loneliness. She sat in Elizabeth's empty room and sang, as if she could still feel her presence nearby. She let her husband go about his ways—they had been over long before this entire venture began. She knew she didn't want to try and repair it then, why bother now? Most people didn't get through losing a child, anyway, or so she heard.</p><p>Then time came for Norman's birthday. She had tried her best to convince William not to hold it at the restaurant, but with her being out of town for the weekend due to family, she didn't have a choice but to leave her sons in his care. It wasn't that she didn't trust William... she just didn't have faith in him. She never had.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Henry shushed his daughter and closed the door to the garage behind him. He set down his briefcase and took out a row of tapes. The back up security tapes. He set up his television. This would confirm his suspicions once and for all.</p><p>After the cops had questioned him, Henry knew he couldn't trust the locals to figure this out and he wasn't going to let his good name continue to be slandered. Just earlier, when he had gone to hire more guards—night and day shifts—he heard the whispers around him, even as he carried his daughter in his arms. People blamed <b>him</b>.Accused him of things. He couldn't have Charlotte growing up around all that. Henry knew if the rumours kept up, it was quite possible he could be arrested or killed. Or worse, Charlotte's life could be in danger. Then what would his daughter do? He couldn't let this despicable excuse for a human being continue to tarnish everything he had worked for, continue to endanger his family and livelihood.</p><p>Henry popped the tape in the VCR and waited. He held the remote in one hand, leaned in close. The light of the television in the absolute darkness of his workshop was painful for a moment. He gave his eyes time to adjust, then scanned the tapes. One by one. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. The same thing as the cops, he supposed. He watched late into the evening, skipping dinner and tucking Charlotte in. He had to know.</p><p>Then, he watched. Around closing time. On a few different dates. A tall, yellow suit leading children away. Henry knew it was towards the staff only areas like the maintenance rooms, the safe rooms. He held a hand up to his chin and hummed to himself. A nervous habit of his.</p><p>The suit was hard to see, but it had one undeniable feature: two, tall yellow ears. Bonnie. The suit William adored so much. Henry felt his heart stop and it only beat again once he sat up in the chair.</p><p>He briefly caught his reflection in the television when it blipped black for a moment. He was ghostly white. The remote slipped in his hands as he paused the frame. Yes, he was sure.</p><p>“W-Will... William, it was you,” he whispered. “You bastard.”</p><p>Henry fell back into the chair and sobbed. Something he didn't do often. He tossed his glasses across the room and screamed at the empty workspace as if William were standing next to him, like a shadow.</p><p>He prayed Charlotte didn't hear him. He wasn't sure how long he sat there in the dark, staring at that still image on the security tape.</p><p>“All those children... Why... What could you possibly gain?”</p><p>A phone call interrupted Henry's internal tirade. He turned on a light and quickly fumbled around until he found his glasses, then composed himself as he answered the phone.</p><p>“Mr. Emily...”</p><p>“Mrs. Afton?” Henry questioned.</p><p>“Are you alright?” she asked.</p><p>“F-fine. What has you calling this early, Mrs. Afton?”</p><p>“Henry...” she whispered. “Just call me Laura. I think we all know what's going on.”</p><p>Henry paused. He wanted to reply, but he couldn't bring his lips to move. Instead, he waited for her to continue.</p><p>“The police questioned him,” Laura explained. “The entire thing... I can't explain it. There's something wrong. Between how he's changed over the last year, those weird designs in the basement, the ramblings... Henry, I know you know my husband better than I do. I... I don't resent you for that. I'm asking you for help.”</p><p>Henry listened to the woman on the other end of the line intently. So, she knew about the affair, after all this time. Oddly, she didn't seem to care. “I've had a talk with him. I can't say my suspicions aren't warranted, either.”</p><p>“What do I do?” Laura wondered. She sniffled. “I found all these papers in the basement... something about souls and energy... the robots have all these weird features... giant claws and lures... Henry, it's awful.”</p><p>Henry made a mental note of every word. Something to look into later. Maybe, he hoped, he could convince William to turn himself in. He hadn't a clue what William had been researching, but he knew it tied to the murders. To Elizabeth.</p><p>“Please, leave everything to me. I want you to stay safe. There's no telling... Just... leave everything to me,” Henry replied. When Laura hung up, Henry turned back to his work table. He held a large mask in his hand. He finished painting another long, purple streak. He waited a few minutes and when the paint dried, he placed the puppet into a large gift box. If any kids went missing under the Security Puppet's watch, he'd know. Particularly since he would have to risk bringing Charlotte with him over the next few days to install it, to make sure William wasn't in the restaurant. He wouldn't put it past William to come by the house, either. Henry wanted his daughter close. She wore a bright green bracelet, another key to the Puppet's watchful eye. He would also have evidence of who was doing these murders—conclusively. Even Henry knew a man in a suit wasn't enough to say who it was without reasonable doubt. Fazbear's Pizzeria was about to close, given the recent complaints of the animatronics smell. Henry even had one customer accuse them of blood being on the suits. Henry tried not to imagine such a thing, but made a note to make sure the police inspected the suits at some point, too. The timeframe was too tight for another child to go missing without any suspicion now.</p><p>Henry turned off the light and went upstairs to check on Charlotte. He sat next to her, watched her body rise and fall with breath, with life. He brushed back her bangs and smiled at her. “I love you, Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Mid-Autumn, 1983</p><p> </p><p>Michael just turned sixteen, gained his driver's license. He even had a job just like his old man, working at one of the, now two, Fazbear pizzerias. He sometimes would take Norman, since he loved the place so much... until recently.</p><p>Norman was terrified. Between what he'd seen with his sister, his classmates vanishing, and his brother's torture, he wasn't sure he could trust his “friends” anymore—the animatronics. Every little shadow terrified him. He hid under the tables and cried, disrupting the customers. At one point, when William had visited to help with a complaint, he even went as far to lock Norman in the maintenance closet to keep him quiet.</p><p>Late that same evening, William sat in the Bonnie suit in his office. Henry called William out for this, but he always managed to steer the conversation away.</p><p>William knew that time was growing shorter.</p><p>Norman sat nearby, sniffling. His nose was peeling from hours of crying and snotting everywhere. He watched his father, whom he never saw smile as he did that day. William looked over his notes about remnant. Two children weren't enough. Or, he was missing some key to how it was done. No matter how far he went back to the dog, he couldn't see anything he was doing wrong. Even the murders had become just another failure for him. At the very least, William found he was growing fond of taking out his frustrations on defenseless children. He felt a sense of justice, of calm. Then, when he failed again, he went back out for another attempt. He had four lives, not including the dog, under his belt at this point. Despite the police questioning him, nothing seemed to turn up regarding it. They had even questioned Henry, who, William suspected, knew more than he'd like at this point, with no results.</p><p>Near close that same evening, he took another child. After all, Cassidy was Norman's best friend. It was too easy. William didn't even need the Bonnie suit, but how could he leave it out of the fun now? Norman's birthday was that weekend, so the stay was convenient for Cassidy's busy parents. They were longtime acquaintances at this point, William knew enough to manipulate them. What was the harm? The rumours couldn't be true—why would the owners sabotage their own franchise? They left the girl at the restaurant with William and Norman.</p><p>William watched the cameras—somehow the police had gotten a hold of the security tapes. He had to be more careful.</p><p>Complaints began to arise about the smell of the animatronics and Henry was dealing with the fallback. He hadn't time to come look at them, but William knew he would have to eventually. At some point, Henry would stop taking his word. When that day came...</p><p>
  <em>Just one more... I know it's all I need. </em>
</p><p>“Come on,” William said. “I'll let you meet Fredbear! One on one, just for you.”</p><p>Cassidy followed giddily.</p><p>William had gotten into the habit so well, he'd forgotten about his son hiding nearby, witnessing the entire murder. For William, taking the lives of children had not only become routine as waking up in the morning, but another nice side effect was for once in his life, he felt powerful. The anger he carried from his suppressed, emotionless existence faded away more and more. He shook his hands, letting blood spatter the maintance room floor. He had gone a little overboard... The girl's neck was a twisted mess of flesh and bone.</p><p>When William hid the body inside Fredbear and took the remnant, he'd nearly left Norman behind. He removed the Bonnie head and tried to take Norman into his arms. Norman wailed and curled into a ball. William grabbed him by the arm.</p><p>“What's the matter? It's me.”</p><p>Norman shook his head violently. If he opened his eyes, he could only see Cassidy's hair sticking out from the suit and the giant bunny looming over it. The sounds of Cassidy choking on her last breath.</p><p>“Remember, don't say anything,” William hissed, pulling Norman by the arm. “Or you'll never get your sister back.” William dragged his son across the diner. The boy's shoes stuck to the tile as he skidded along like a stone. “You wanted your sister back, right? Well, Bonnie knows. He's always known. He's going to bring Elizabeth home.”</p><p>Norman was mute from then on. Even when William tucked him in, he was dead silent. Laura was still away tending to extended family. Michael was at work, so there was no worry of more prying eyes to his youngster's changed demeanor.</p><p>William had forgotten however, that he was wearing the suit. Still smothered in coughed up blood from the struggling windpipes of Cassidy. He headed out into the living room, intending to head down to the basement and experiment; maybe clean the suit.</p><p>He didn't expect Laura there.</p><p>She started to greet him, but paused. Her husband stood in the golden rabbit suit, almost mockingly next to his shelf of collectibles. It was faint, but was that blood across his chest? Face? Hands? When William met her shocked expression, he knew she knew.</p><p>“Laura... You're home early.”</p><p>“The flight cancel... canceled,” she stammered. Her eyes focused on the dark stains of the suit, her husband's blank eyes deep in the dark sockets of the rabbit head. “You... You did do it. You kidnapped all those children. B-because of some weird experiment?!”</p><p>“Laura. Now,” William grinned at her, spoke calmly. Too calm. “You want Elizabeth back, don't you?”</p><p>“Elizabeth?! W-What are you talking about?” She backed away from the living room, towards the basement. If she was lucky, she could escape through the side door, call the cops. “You're mad. Absolutely mad.”</p><p>“Don't you want Elizabeth back?” William asked, beckoning her towards him with a wave of his hand. He then reached out for Laura's neck, but she thrust open the basement door. She miscalculated the steps and fell. She watched the giant golden rabbit with her husband's face descend down the stairs. She got up and limped towards the back of the room on her sore ankle. To the dark.</p><p>“Laura. You didn't answer me,” William teased with a wide grin on his face. “I'm going to bring Elizabeth back. Then, you won't blame me anymore. Norman won't be sad. We can all be a happily family. Isn't that what you want?”</p><p>Laura couldn't talk. She whimpered and limped further across the room until she couldn't stand to put weight on her ankle anymore. She reached out for the nearest thing. If she had to, she would bash his head in. She couldn't imagine leaving her sons behind with the monster stalking her now.</p><p>Cold metal. Long blonde hair. Strange, silicone skin. She screamed at the sight of her own daughter's face and fell back. The impostor, the shell of her daughter stared straight at her. She even had Elizabeth's clothes—exact copies of the ones from the day she went missing. They were pristine, not a sign of dust or tears. Laura sobbed.</p><p>William grabbed her by her hair and forced her to stand. “Answer me!”</p><p>Laura screamed in between cries.</p><p>“How droll,” William whispered in her ear. “You won't answer?”</p><p>She pulled away, losing a bit of her hair in the process, and started out the back door.</p><p>William's face distorted in anger. He tossed the clump of hair on the floor and caught up to his wife. She was about halfway into the yard. Although frantic, she let adrenaline replace the pain.</p><p>She was in such a state of shock she didn't think to cry out for help, not that anyone was close enough to their isolated home in the woods to answer.</p><p>She stayed determined and fumbled with the latch on the fence.</p><p>William easily caught up to her at a brisk pace and snatched her by both arms. Laura was a fighter and snuck one arm loose. She reached for the fence, but her husband's grip in the suit was too strong and he pulled her back and tossed her to the ground.</p><p>“You're insane... Insane!” she screamed. She kicked. William took his free hand and reached out for her neck. He lifted her, held her against the back of the house with one hand, then added the other. He began to choke the life out of her, occasionally pausing to wonder if this was what he had been missing. Adult remnant. Perhaps it was different? Maybe this would be enough. He'd learned over the last few deaths, that no matter how many children he took, it didn't seem to work. This, this was the key. The missing ingredient. Laura didn't want to put their family back together. She never wanted any of them. Elizabeth going missing... that had all been an <em>excuse</em>. William believed this was the truth.</p><p>
  <em>You're just another obstacle in the way. </em>
</p><p>“Would you...” he began, pressing down with his fingers again. “...even <b>appreciate</b> if Elizabeth was back in our lives? Or would you continue to resent me, resent the life <b>I</b>'ve given you?”</p><p>“Will... William, please... stop...”</p><p>William tossed her body to the ground when the struggling ceased and her voice went quiet. She would never sing or dance again, at least, not in this body. He stood over her, contemplating the outcomes. Nothing phased him anymore. He wouldn't put her remnant inside the new Elizabeth. It was her mother after all. Something rubbed him the wrong way about it. However, he could place it in the robot he'd based on Laura ages ago. Then he would know for sure if this was the missing puzzle piece.</p><p>He collected the remnant and intended to take it down to the Funtime rental, but he heard Michael upstairs. He'd just gotten back from work. William cursed and locked the door to the rental. He set down a disc, which projected the hidden wall. He had done so much work these last few months... The discs being a small part of it.</p><p>Laura's body was far enough behind the house and the sun was setting that William knew he had a little time to take care of that mess. He had to distract Michael first, however.</p><p>He removed the suit and left it on the floor, washed off his face at the nearby sink, then hurried upstairs. William studied Michael a second from the doorway and pretended to look around. He twisted his face to one of concern; but not genuine.</p><p>“Michael. You're home. Have you seen your mother?”</p><p>“What? Mum?” Michael asked. He yawned and checked his watch. Seven AM. “N-No. Is she not here?”</p><p>“Not a sign of her,” William replied. He checked the grandfather clock. “Maybe she's out late.”</p><p>“With who? Not like Mom has any friends...” Michael sighed. He sat down in his chair and put on his early-morning repeats of his favorite soap. “She did say she was going to go get Norman's present, I guess.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Norman's birthday is this weekend, isn't it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Mom said I have to drive him to the diner. He doesn't even want to go.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Halloween, 1983</p><p> </p><p>Henry was about to have the worst day of his life. When he awoke, he called the Afton household again, but no answer. Henry had to deliver the security tapes. Then, he would go pick up Charlotte from the location with the toys. There was too much security there for William to take anyone, if it was him. Henry still didn't want to believe it.</p><p>William, meanwhile, knew Henry was growing suspicious, too. He nearly outright accused him before. William supposed the man was too smart for his own good. Henry was about to betray him. If Henry had loved him, he would understand when he went to speak with him.</p><p>By the time William had buried his wife in a shallow grave, in the forest outside the house, it was dark. He saw children in costume, going from house to house. A part of him wondered how parents could let their children out with a <em>maniac </em>on the loose. Then, it started to pour down rain. Many children rushed back home, covering their loot of candy with their arms as they ran.</p><p>William drove out the new location, where the toys were. He wasn't very familiar with it and drove around to the front of the lot. He had intended to go inside and speak to Henry, but then he saw the poor little girl stuck outside in the rain.</p><p>When he grabbed her, he didn't realize who it was at first. He didn't care, either. The man in the shadows killed under the guise of resurrecting his family, but really this was second nature for him. He needed to kill to feel normal. <em>I have to put them back together. Even these souls will soon become something... grand.</em></p><p>There wasn't anyone in the front of the pizzeria, just a stack of gift boxes he didn't recognize. He could barely make out anything in the parking lot through the torrent of rain. He could see the child due to her glowing, lime green bracelet, though.</p><p>William lamented that he couldn't use the suit, but this had to be quick. The bracelet with some sort of tracking in it—what, William wasn't sure. Something of Henry's doing, no doubt. This made William more angry.</p><p>Henry had everything—why was he making William's life more difficult? Perhaps William would explain himself, but he didn't believe Henry would listen. He always had some moral high horse to ride on. Science couldn't be blocked by such abstract ideas like religion, otherwise there was no progress to be made. William's mind drifted to thoughts of he future and how people would one day praise him for the discoveries he'd made.</p><p>He grabbed the child by the hand and ushered her into the backseat.. He then drove into safety of the shadows. In the alley. He turned off the lights and waited to make sure everything was clear. The child seemed oddly calm.</p><p>“Will?” she asked.</p><p>William looked up at the rear view mirror and saw that adorable little girl. He saw Henry's daughter. He felt ill, clammy, but he couldn't... he couldn't wait.</p><p>“Charlotte...” he whispered. He had already decided to go through with it; who it was no longer mattered. He had killed his own wife to keep her quiet. This couldn't be any more difficult.</p><p>“Dad's inside,” she said. “Were you looking for him?”</p><p>“O-Oh, I just noticed you were stuck in this rain. We can wait it out here.”</p><p>“I want to go back inside and play,” Charlotte said. “The other kids locked me out...”</p><p>“Well, you won't be going anywhere,” William told her. He got out of the car, much to the girl's confusion. When she attempted to go for the other door, she realized it was locked. William grabbed her by the leg. Charlotte reached to undo the lock—success! But then she was pulled back as if falling into the mouth of a giant whale. William continued to pull her out. She weaseled away from him and ran down the alley. William chased after her, cornered her near the chainlink fence that separated Freddy's from the neighboring strip mall. The two struggled amidst the rain and asphalt for a minute or so until William managed to hold Charlotte down. She didn't get a chance to scream. He acted on instinct.</p><p>She tried to claw at his hands, but she was just too small to put up a fight. The rain made each grasp from her small hands more impossible.</p><p>For William, the process was unique using his own two hands. Still simple, but different. He could feel the neck muscles stop to retract, the last gasps of breath. He was proud of how things turned out. To take her life so intimately was an honor for her. She was special.</p><p>Charlotte went still. Quiet.</p><p>William couldn't stick around here. Someone had to have heard her, even over the storm. Someone would come searching for her. Henry, surely. That's what he told himself, anyway, while his mind screamed, <em>You killed Henry's child. His only daughter. Did you want him to feel the same pain you felt? What have you become?</em> <em>Were you really killing for Elizabeth or were you just jealous? Henry has it all, doesn't he? </em>He drove away from not only Charlotte, but what was left of his humanity.</p><p>William didn't want to go home, either. After a few hours at the bar, he started home. However, he found himself driving in circles. He had nowhere to go. He tried to return to the bar, but he was too drunk for them to let him inside. Defeated and tired, he started back home.</p><p>He saw Laura's grave. He got out of the car and went over to it, but he couldn't speak. He wanted to apologize, but he no longer had the ability to. He thought of Charlotte and if someone had discovered her body. He lamented that he went through all that trouble... and nothing to show for it.</p><p>After some time he finished the drive home.</p><p>Michael was watching television, as he tended to do after his shifts.</p><p>“Is Norman in his room?” William muttered as he walked in. He was soaked with rain and each step made a sickening squelch that mirrored his burning stomach as he walked.</p><p>“He's had a rough day,” Michael said. “I'm sure he's there. Mom never came home, either. Guess she's sick of you, too.”</p><p>“Enough, Michael.”</p><p>William went over to the door. He was growing tired of these escapades. When no answer came, William secretly hoped the kid had run off and gotten himself killed. William no longer had any love left in him, how could he care for another human being? In fact, why had he ever cared for human beings at all...</p><p>William clenched his fists and went around back. He noted the footprints in the yard from the night before, when he had still be in the suit. Then he saw Norman's window busted open, a layer of glass on the ground. He looked into the woods for any sign of him, but nothing.</p><p>Michael had just started catching up from where he'd left off before when he heard his father return from outside.</p><p>“You look like shit,” he noted.</p><p>“Go find your brother. He's run off again.”</p><p>“...seriously?” Michael wondered. He hadn't heard anything, but then, he had been wrapped up in his show. He already had to spend the entire day with the twerp tomorrow. Now he was going to miss his show and still have to celebrate his brother's stupid birthday. As Michael found his keys, he thought about what Norman had said. <em>Elizabeth, eaten by animatronics. And then those dumb nightmares. He always has to wake me up early before I start my shift. And recently, I've dreaded going to work. Damn place gets spookier every night... Damn robots don't even work right. I'll show Norman there's nothing to be scared of tomorrow. Then, maybe he'll stop all this running off. Maybe he'll leave me the Hell alone. </em></p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Henry stepped gingerly into the alley. He had gone to the cops to turn in the tape when they realized there was a call about another child, but this time: a body. Then the cops realized it was the man's daughter.</p><p>Water from the rain soaked Henry's shoes. He cringed as his legs gave way. He could see her small body amongst the trash. How was she nothing more than trash? <em>To William</em>?</p><p>Henry started to crawl over to her. He had to hold her—he had to let her know everything was going to be alright. He had to believe she could hear him, but words of reassurance couldn't overcome the pain of knowing she was gone. After everything he had done, he let her down. Let himself down. He thought of all the things he could have done differently, voicing them as a long, agonizing scream.</p><p>Henry felt hands on him, but he ripped himself away.</p><p>The cop said something to him, but it was distant. All he knew was the noise meant he couldn't go further. If whoever had done this did slip up, he was smart enough to know that lifting the lost part of soul into his arms now would stain it.</p><p>Henry tried to sit up, but he still couldn't stand. He sobbed into the cop's legs, unable to do anything else.</p><p>Then, Henry heard footsteps.</p><p>Behind him, some officers stopped a small child.</p><p>“Woah, where you goin'?” one asked.</p><p>The child seemed confused.</p><p>Henry managed to climb to his feet, finally, and went over to the boy. Part of him hoped it was his daughter, alive and well, but no. It was Norman. He'd run away from home again.</p><p>“Norman.”</p><p>The boy didn't say anything. He just looked as if he would cry.</p><p>Henry took a step to the left, to block the boy's view, then scooped him up in his arms. Although, Henry regretted the thought later, his first was to leave him. Let him die of exposure. But he couldn't do that to an innocent child. Whatever pain William had caused, this little child didn't deserve it. “You need to get home.”</p><p>“You know this kid?”</p><p>“My business partner's son. He's run off a lot recently.”</p><p>The cops exchanged glances.</p><p>“The same business partner you're accusing of all this?”</p><p>“The very same,” Henry noted. “Take the boy home if you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“You aren't gonna leave me alone again, are you?” Norman asked from the middle of the back seat.</p><p>“Of course not,” Michael replied. “Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought my friends, Normie.”</p><p>“Yeah, crybaby,” said one of the friends. He wore a Bonnie mask, tilted to the top of his head. Like Michael, he wore a ripped tank, but instead of gray it was red.</p><p>All of Mike's friends wore the creepy masks. To Norman, he may as well be sitting in a car with a bunch of hungry robots. He shivered and squeezed his plush tight once again.</p><p>“I miss Mom.”</p><p>“Well, she walked out. I don't blame her, either,” Michael snorted.</p><p>“Your Mom left? Why didn't you say somethin'?” asked the second friend. He wore a Chica mask and a bright blue shirt.</p><p>“Why isn't Dad here?”</p><p>“He had to go meet with Henry. Stop asking questions.”</p><p>“I saw Henry last night--” Norman started, but he kept his mouth shut after the radio tuned him out.</p><p>When they arrived, the birthday party was underway. Norman thought back to all his friends he wished were there. He couldn't get the image of the giant rabbit with his father's eyes out of his head. Cassidy, his best friend in the entire world... crumpled and stuffed into that golden bear he once loved so much.</p><p>Norman often talked to his plush. For him, it always talked back. The plush told him to be careful, to not go near the man in shadow. Norman could at least be thankful that their father wasn't anywhere to be seen.</p><p>As the party went on, Norman was terrified, but he thought it would be okay. He would go home again soon. Maybe his mother would even be back from her trip for his present.</p><p>Then, Michael's friends cornered him near one of the party tables. They taunted him and chased him until Norman was lifted up by his brother. They all wore the masks over their faces, just like Norman's father had. He screamed as they brought him closer to the stage. The giant rabbit was right there! Fredbear, with his best friend's body inside... was right there. He didn't want to go!</p><p>Norman cried out. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't bare to look as he was placed against the animatronic's teeth. Even at just over the age of seven, Norman knew he would die, just like his sister. For Norman, the moment went slow and unbearable. He heard a clicking sound and could see locks turning deep inside the animatronic's stomach. Then... darkness.</p><p>“Normie?” Michael asked. He laughed a little. “Stop playing...”</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” one of the friends said. “Oh fuck. Bail. Bail!”</p><p>Michael grabbed the one friend freaking out. The others were in shock. “Hey, get him down from there, damn it!”</p><p>An employee rushed over. Then a manager. Other friends and family they barely knew backed away and held their kids tight. Michael tore off the mask and crumpled into a ball. He couldn't reach Norman, he couldn't do anything. His friends abandoned him. He could only stare as Fredbear's jaw ground into his brother's skull, pouring blood across the stage.</p><p>An ambulance eventually arrived. Michael watched as the medical personnel gently removed his brother's body. He was still clinging to life, but barely.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>A series of knocks.</p><p>The front door.</p><p>Henry hadn't slept most of the night. Grief tends to do that, after all. He ran a hand over his face, trying to erase the sleep under his eyes. He reached over to the side table and put on his glasses before he lugged his half-awake body to the door.</p><p>The house was horribly silent without the pitter-patter of Charlotte's feet, her laughter.</p><p>He expected the police, perhaps. He fully expected some kind of negligence charge on his behalf, regarding Charlotte. They had already accused him once... He deserved it, anyway. But no.</p><p>He opened the door to find William with his hair brushed to one side, a purple suit, hat. He eyed Henry, clearly annoyed.</p><p>“Why weren't you at work this morning?”</p><p>Henry didn't even bother shutting the door. He went back to his chair and slumped like one of the springlock suits when it wasn't in use.</p><p>“...and where were you... last night?” Henry managed.</p><p>“I'm sorry?” William asked. He was <em>smiling</em> from ear to ear. He took a seat on the coffee table so he sat across from Henry and crossed one leg over the other.</p><p>“Isn't your son's birthday today? I heard he ran away last night.”</p><p>“Michael lost track of him while I was working, so what?”</p><p><em>The depravity of the man</em>, Henry thought. “Do you know why I look like such a wreck?”</p><p>Henry let his voice crack, but William made no response. Henry cursed under his breath. If he was wrong, he needed to know. Now.</p><p>“Well, there's been a lot going on with the restaurants. I'm sure you're up late doing all that number crunching.” William laid one hand over his knee as he spoke.</p><p>“...indeed,” Henry whispered. He reached for a glass of water. Anything so he wouldn't have to look at the person he once shared intimacy. This person that no longer felt human to him. “But I'd like you to tell me the real reason, Will.”</p><p>“What are you getting at?”</p><p>“You know what I mean!” Henry barked. He held the glass high as if to toss it, but his heart wouldn't let him. His heart told him he was wrong. He had to be. Henry set the glass down gently and then stood so he now towered over William. “You know what I mean... I know it...”</p><p>“I haven't the faintest,” William said with a smile.</p><p>“You came all the way out here on your son's birthday to mock me,” Henry chuckled to himself. “I don't believe this. After the cops had to bring Norman home again.”</p><p>“He's troublesome,” William admitted. “But how would you know that?”</p><p>“I know because of what you've done,” Henry hissed. He turned away and back again. He couldn't decide where to plant his feet. “The children, William. I can't believe I have to gouge the words out of your lifeless face.”</p><p>“I,” William stammered, but only then. “I'm not following, mate.”</p><p>“Obviously not,” Henry said. His voice continued to screech, but he wouldn't show tears. Not to the devil sitting in front of him. “Charlotte's dead. I know you know that.”</p><p>Henry waited patiently, studied William's face extensively. He seemed unphased for a second, but then tilted his head down. Henry couldn't see his face. “T-that's terrible... Henry, I had no idea--”</p><p>“Why won't you look at me, Will?” Henry asked this more accusatory than before. “Why can't you admit what you've done? Where is your wife? Where's Spring Bonnie?”</p><p>William's face snapped up. Henry had to take a step back. William's eyes were dull, but everything around them curled and twisted. Henry tried to think of a time he had genuinely seen his lover angry, but he couldn't. There was a level of hate here, if you asked Henry the day before, he wouldn't understand. Now, he did. As he stared at William's anger, Henry feared he could possibly become so bitter, so demonic. “You're giving me the third degree again, Henry?”</p><p>The way the man said it, Henry <em>almost</em> believed him. But he couldn't. He had all the facts staring him in the face. Smooth talking and the man's generally appealing appearance wasn't going to sway him. What remained of love wasn't going to sway him.</p><p>“You didn't answer anything.”</p><p>“I'm sorry I haven't been there for you,” William redirected. “I pushed you away. That was wrong of me.”</p><p>“You're not answering me!” Henry screamed. His voice cracked in the thick air around them like thunder. He grabbed William by his tie and pulled him to his feet. He stared William in the eyes for a moment and sighed, released his grip. “You won't ever admit it. The old William, my friend, wouldn't even admit it. I can't expect this twisted version of him to even consider it.”</p><p>“Henry, what in blazes are you on about? I think you need a bit of sleep. Maybe a spot of tea and a good therapist.”</p><p>Henry let go of William and pointed towards the foyer. “Get out.”</p><p>“Uh, Henry, we have work to do. You know?” William waved both arms towards the door.</p><p>“Get out,” Henry whispered. “I won't hesitate to burn this place to the ground if you stay. There's obviously nothing left for me here. I'm leaving tomorrow.”</p><p>“L-leaving?” William whispered. For a fraction of a second, he sounded normal, but it was all a lie. Even William knew it was a lie.</p><p>Henry shoved William hard towards the door. “Go!”</p><p>“Henry, come off it.”</p><p>“Unless you want to answer me why you would leave my daughter's... lifeless body... in an alley... like trash... I...” Henry couldn't finish speaking. He shoved William back, causing the man to stumble over the table, the chair, the doorframe between the sitting room and foyer. William grasped at everything as Henry shoved him harder each time.</p><p>Henry wanted badly to beat the bastard's face in then and there, but instead he gave one last shove, sending William out the front door, down the steps, and into the dirt. Violence just wasn't Henry's way. He shut the door and locked it.</p><p>William dusted himself off and started back for his car. He grit his teeth and realized he left his hat inside. After a minute contemplating it, William started back for the house.</p><p>Then, Henry's front door opened before William could reach it.</p><p>“Will.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The restaurant called... they need you there. Something's happened.”</p><p>“...not going to tell me what? What was so important that they called the owner that's giving up on them?” William seethed.</p><p>“You don't deserve to hear anything from me... If I have to see you again, it will be the last time, Will.”</p><p>“So dramatic,” William replied.</p><p>“Take your damn cap with you,” Henry added. He tossed the hat onto the ground, then slammed his door shut again.</p><p>Henry twisted his lips and went back to the large recliner. To hide from the truth, to outrun his grief. He was mad that in that moment he was thinking of William and not his poor daughter. Henry didn't recognize this suave, tactical person. The unsure, people-pleaser was gone. Henry teetered between fuming and sobbing, trying to find anything to hang onto. Unlike William, Henry knew when to accept death. He believed there was more beyond. His daughter would do good in the world, living or dead. He found some peace in that.</p><p>By the hands of one man he'd lost everything. Although he wouldn't trade those happy days and long nights working on animatronics and enjoying the other thrills of life for anything, he wished it had never happened. He wished he had never said hello to William Afton.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>At the hospital, Michael waited. Waited for the monitors to stop beeping. Waited to get the sound of the sirens out his head. Waited for his brother to wake up. He apologized over and over. He didn't see this coming—no one could. Why would a robot just crush down like that? Weren't these things supposed to be child friendly? But then, children probably weren't supposed to be shoved down an animatronic's throat, either.</p><p>Michael splayed himself over Norman's bedside, praying for him to wake up.</p><p>“You look ridiculous,” William said from the doorway. “Like one of your soaps.”</p><p>“Father.”</p><p>“Don't talk to me.”</p><p>Michael noticed his Dad for the first time in awhile. He wasn't angry. He wasn't a mess. In fact, he was so organized that Michael didn't recognize him. He thought maybe he spotted some dirt on the back of his father's clothes, but that was it.</p><p>“How did you let this happen?” William asked, not realizing he was mimicking his dead wife's words to his own son.</p><p>“It was an accident!” Michael pleaded. “I swear! How were we supposed to know your shitty robots would fuck up again?!”</p><p>William grabbed Michael by his shirt collar. “You put him there. My robots had nothing to do with it. You did this to him!”</p><p>“It was an accident!”</p><p>William smiled—something foreign to Michael. “Your brother was all I had left.”</p><p>Michael jerked himself away and sat back down in the chair. William just stared at Norman.</p><p>“You still have me...” Michael regretted it as soon as he said it.</p><p>William laughed. “You? I suppose.”</p><p>They waited then in silence, listening to Norman's last breaths of life. When William heard the flatline, his resolve only grew stronger. He leaned into Norman's ear,</p><p>“I'll put you back together. Everything will be fine.”</p><p>Michael couldn't hear him, but his attention was at the door, anyway. Two cops blocked the exit.</p><p>William shrugged at them and went willingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a lot to say about this chapter, namely, the issues I still have with Midnight Motorist mini-game and why I went this direction with it. As of right now, there are still no definitive answers. I wrote a long essay regarding my thoughts on where it sits currently, but ultimately what you see here is what I went with. If you wanna read my ideas behind MM, check my Tumblr: https://partnersatfazbear.tumblr.com/post/638314413451001857/midnight-motorist-an-essay</p><p>:)</p><p>Lastly, I read a fan theory that suggests William pulled the plug on Norman. I would have loved to use this idea, but due to the timing of events, I couldn't make it work. Again, maybe when I rewrite this fic in the future...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Ten:</p><p> </p><p>Henry visited William's house. Michael sat in the living room chair. He wasn't watching tv like normal; instead he had a scrap of paper in his hands. Michael intended to kick the man out when he realized it wasn't his father, but Henry.</p><p>“What do you want? My father isn't here.”</p><p>Henry thought about his next words as he thought of what he would have to do. “Mike. Your father is missing.”</p><p>Henry wasn't completely lying. Whatever that man had become was certainly not William Afton. He wouldn't come back to this house anytime soon, if he knew what was good for him.</p><p>“What?” Michael whispered. “Like Elizabeth... Mum...?”</p><p>“I know you thought you'd be happy to know he's gone, but I can tell it's another loss you didn't need. I want you to know you're not alone.”</p><p>“...I have to find him... Find out what happened.”</p><p>“No, Michael. Nothing good can come from it now. Go on and live your life. It's what he would want.”</p><p>“What he wants or what you want? I'm sure you're glad he's gone. He didn't kill those children...”</p><p>Henry gripped Michael by the shirt and forced him to stand from the chair. “Listen here! Don't presume to know how I felt about your father!”</p><p>This shocked Michael. He flinched, considering how explosive his father's anger had been until recently. There was something about Henry that told him he'd never lay a hand on him, however.</p><p>“I have a large, empty house. We've both lost those dear to us. I am offering you a chance to get back on your feet, if that's what you want to do. Finish school, find a job, get married, have a family of your own.”</p><p>Michael thought about it. How could he just forget his father overnight? How could Henry toss his father to the wayside? Forget that, what about the note?</p><p>
  <em>I need you to go find Elizabeth. </em>
</p><p>“I'm sorry, Mr. Emily. Leave. Or I'll call the cops.”</p><p>Henry closed his eyes as if he'd been pricked with a needle. “That's... your decision, then.”</p><p>“Get out of my house, Mr. Emily,” Michael said. “I've got to get some sleep.”</p><p>“...what happened to your brother was an accident. I never got to tell you that,” Henry said. He wiped rain from his face and took a deep breath. “Well, if there is anything you need that doesn't involve your father, you're welcome to call.”</p><p>“Didn't I say get out?” Michael demanded. He didn't turn back and listened as Henry walked away and closed the door. Michael knew Henry had some idea of what had happened, but there was also no way in Hell that man was going to tell him. The only thing Michael had to go on was Freddy's Pizza. There were still a few locations left. He would apply to them all. He'd have to use a false name to get around Henry, though.</p><p>Michael went to his father's room and grabbed a stack of old applications and took them to the tiny kitchen table. He filled them out all night until he couldn't move his wrist anymore.</p><p>He would turn them in all the next day and while waiting for the employers to call, he would follow the instructions his father had left him. Starting with looking for the door in the basement.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William took a long breath of fresh air. He felt like it had been ages since he was locked up in that interrogation room. About three days. He had grown to know some powerful lawyers while working at Fazbear Entertainment and it paid off. They didn't have enough to hold him longer, much less charge him with anything.</p><p>He had work to do.</p><p>William used savings, old plans, and set up Circus Baby's Rentals. What was once a man known for his business skills had become a supreme hunter, if one looked at his redesigns of the Funtimes. He even managed to convince some mechanics he hired of their safety, despite their questioning of the designs given to them. It wasn't like they had Henry to talk to now.</p><p>The diner, along with the original location, had closed during his absence. Henry was gone, too, which probably didn't help matters. That was fine. William went back to his home.</p><p>He didn't see Michael there, which must of meant he was at work. William grabbed the Spring Bonnie suit once more and put it on. The entire thing felt like a missing skin and upon adding the head, he felt complete again.</p><p>William left Michael a note—things would come together soon. He would need his son to get Elizabeth. If everything William learned was right, then, she was trapped down in the rental facility. William had his own work to do, however.</p><p>He knew he wanted to complete his research. He found a locked box and took his work with him. He only had the location of the toys to go back to, but William knew how to keep a low profile. He ignored any employees that might remember him and scowled at any that dared to speak to him. He then took the overnight position as a guard under the pseudonym: Dave Miller.</p><p>William found his way into the large building that now housed an assortment of the animatronics. Some, like Balloon Boy, had been from the Funtimes Henry never got to use. As William lurked around the building, he found the safe room. The toy animatronics wouldn't even know the room existed, so he wouldn't be bothered by them. He stored the suit there. He would make it his own personal hide out.</p><p>William did grow tired of the music box every night. He wasn't very fond of the Puppet inside it either. It wasn't a robot, it was an ugly reminder of Henry's lack of taste. William was amused by the animatronics at night—that is, the withered suits. Did they still hold all those little bodies in them? All that remnant? He studied them, tinkered with them.</p><p> </p><p>William couldn't understand it when they magically began to move, at least at first. Then, he remembered something strange. On his first night there, the Puppet began to move. William could swear he heard Charlotte's voice when she would pass the safe room. But he saw something that was even more curious than his possible auditory hallucinations: the Puppet went to all of the animatronics and... woke them up. William couldn't believe it. This thing... somehow had used remnant in a way he couldn't imagine. Unlike the wispy remains of what he collected, she seemed to control more. As he studied further, he realized it wasn't just agony and a soul. Agony was just the strongest of many emotions that could produce the orbs of light. Those orbs were just small fragments—it would never be enough. Then, he got an idea. The rest of the soul had to be somewhere, attach to something, just like the Puppet had done. The endoskeletons. The metal. Perhaps if he found a way to harvest the hauntings...</p><p>When he was at home during the day, he still didn't see Michael during the short visits for food or research. What had started months ago as William refitting the Funtimes for his work was finally coming together in the back room at the pizzeria. Once the Funtimes got the children he could easily harvest complete remnant and if Michael did his part in this, they would all be a family again very soon.</p><p>William was shocked to learn that a man had been bitten on the day shift. The animatronics weren't acting to their programming anymore. The place was going to be shut down. William took the data and remnant he'd managed to find and returned home to the basement. Although he didn't have the time to retrieve the endoskeleton parts for now, he would return for them. The remnant of remnant he had collected, however, would still be useful to test.</p><p>He hurried inside his old home. The place felt almost foreign to him. Too clean. He was used to having everything in reach. Something was different. There was a strange odor.</p><p>He found Michael there. At least, William supposed it was Michael. He looked strange in the dark. Almost as if his skin had been burned. His eyes glowed, but maybe that was just the reflecting light of the telly. William gave a quiet, “Hello, Michael.”</p><p>“Father... I see you finally came back. Don't look for your research. Henry took it with him, burned it.”</p><p>“What?” William hissed.</p><p>“You... knew Elizabeth had died. You knew that her soul was trapped. That's why you sent me down there. You know... it took me a long time, to even find my way in. I destroyed the illusion disc by mere chance. You didn't bother mentioning it, but then... why would you? You made those to disguise your shitty work, because you knew no matter what you did your precious fucking robots couldn't compare to Henry's. And you know what I did? I went down there, I did it just like you asked me to. I put her back together.”</p><p>“Henry... what did you tell him?”</p><p>“I didn't have to say anything, so he had nothing to say. Not after I learned the truth. You're both despicable. What went on all this time between you. You ruin everything you touch.”</p><p>“Shut your mouth. Don't speak about what you know nothing of!” William barked. He took a step closer. His son chuckled and reached for the lamp cord. “Michael... you sound strange.”</p><p>“I should be dead, but I'm not. I guess that takes a toll on me,” Michael replied. He flipped the light's switch. When he turned, William was horrified to see his only remaining family was a purple, bloated corpse. His eyes were reduced to dark sockets with a shimmering light in the center. His nose had decayed to nothing. When Michael stood, William could see even his son's arms were pruney and discolored. Michael's shirt—his night guard uniform—was ripped down the center. The cloth was stained with old blood.</p><p>“Michael..” William was absolutely horrified. It didn't take the father long to understand what had happened. The scooper had left a huge scar that was now crudely sewn together. Once again, William's own creation had harmed his family. Although, he had to admit, Michael was never deserving of his love from the moment he was born. When one had a mind as twisted as William own, you'd imagine nothing would make his blood run cold. His son was a literal, walking corpse. William ran. Underneath it all, he was still a coward. But that would change. When he looked back, he didn't see Michael but he did hear his son's voice: “Father, I'm going to come find you.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William had to go back to the closed, second Freddy's location and retrieve his first kills—the withered remains of the animatronics. The task wouldn't be that simple. For the longest time, he couldn't manage to find a way inside. That is, until the dilapidated door finally gave way from the heavy rain and wind of a winter storm.</p><p>William discovered through his many experiments, now conducted at the closed location with the toys, that the energy was sensitive to heat. He could melt the endos down and obtain the remnant he missed. The energy became malleable, like liquified metal.</p><p>William had to admit, he was growing thinner and weaker by the day, as if something was eating away at him. He decided to use the spring lock crank he always carried with him for a weapon and his old night guard suit as a disguise. He operated much as he did before, eating very rarely from the vending machines, using the still-functioning water fountains.</p><p>The worst part of it all were the shadows he saw out of the corner of his eye. They gave him nightmares of those things he saw back at Fredbear's. When he woke, sometimes he wondered if he was still dreaming. The shadows of Bonnie and Fredbear seemed to come and go as quick as William could realize they were standing off in some corner.</p><p>William left the Spring Bonnie suit in the safe room. The place was long abandoned—he wouldn't need it for this easy task. Hopefully, he wouldn't need it ever again, now that he knew how to recreate life.</p><p>One by one he dismantled all of them. William couldn't be more pleased with himself. His actions would probably lead Michael there eventually. William thought of the new headquarters he would have to make. Where? How? And was Henry still looking for him, too?</p><p>William hadn't thought of Henry in so long. All the feelings he had for the man came back to him for a brief moment as he made his return to the safe room. But those feelings... faded just as quickly as they had come.</p><p>Then, William heard something. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to the door once more, he saw five, glowing silhouettes. He knew it had to be some sort of trick! But then, they all stepped closer. One proceeded to chase him around the room. William slowly started to recognize them. They were all kids he had murdered.</p><p>He was never one to believe in ghosts, back in his simple days of living as a restaurant manager and husband. Now, he would believe anything and that frightened him. His feet slipped around the puddles of water from the storm and he rushed across the room to the only sanctuary he'd ever known: his faithful, yet soaked, Spring Bonnie suit. Unstoppable inside, he laughed at them. Ghosts or not, they couldn't touch him. They had no power here.</p><p> </p><p>Then, William heard the springlocks snap like a machine gun going off.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>William shook from the stinging of metal clamping down all over. Every springlock tightened down on his nerves and controlled them through excruciating pain. He slumped to the floor in a pool of his own blood. He tried to look down, but metal rods shot through one eye and the other was bleeding down his cheek. Any attempts to reach out only made the shooting knives all over his body dig deeper.</p><p>The worst part of it all was he wanted to scream. Unlike the first time, this was the improved suit. <em>When the locks fail; they fail.</em> His lungs filled with blood and only gurgles escaped his throat. Each breath was a struggle, a wheeze. His skin, once warm, now turned to ice.</p><p>He wasn't going to get out alive.</p><p>The ghosts were gone; at least he thought so.</p><p>William was close to blacking out when he heard footsteps. William managed to lift his head slightly, but the weight of the large bunny head was becoming unbearable on his weakened form. The only reason he knew he didn't collapse completely was because of the metal joints now holding his neck together.</p><p>In the dark of the doorway to the safe room, he saw the last person he expected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Henry...</em>
</p><p>The man in yellow was like a statue. He didn't say anything for a long time. William thought he heard him crying, but it was hard to tell over the sound of the thunder above and the rain pouring down through the cracks in the ceiling. Hard to hear over the sound of his own heartbeat before it slowed to almost nothing.</p><p>“What a trail of destruction you've left,” Henry whispered after awhile.</p><p>
  <em>Henry?! </em>
</p><p>The man walked in and stood over William. “What a fitting way to die, old friend.”</p><p>
  <em>I'm not dead!</em>
</p><p>“Now, to make sure this never happens again. I can't bear to see anymore little lives snuffed out. Hopefully now, you'll learn to accept death.”</p><p>
  <em>Henry... </em>
</p><p>His old partner's shadow disappeared from the doorway.</p><p>
  <em>HENRY! GET ME OUT! </em>
</p><p>William then heard the sound of a phone call. He could only hear bits and pieces, but it involved something with corporate, the safe rooms. Sealing them away, to never be used again. Henry told corporate this, not the other way around...</p><p>
  <em>GET BACK HERE!</em>
</p><p>William listened as the footsteps grew fainter... and fainter...</p><p>
  <em>Henry, you bastard--! I'LL KILL YOU.</em>
</p><p>William managed to curl his fingers in an absolute, undying rage. He seethed blood through his teeth. He tried to force every muscle in him to move. His body could only shake violently as he attempted to move, because the pain was too immense. He finally slumped still.</p><p>
  <em>I'll kill you... I'll kill you... </em>
</p><p>Absolute agony kept William's soul hanging on, just like he'd hypothesized. His will was strong enough, his hate was strong enough. Ironically, if he could feel happiness, he would have for proving himself right. Instead, he could only think about wrapping his hands around Henry's neck.</p><p>Henry returned, carrying a hammer and nails. William couldn't cry out. The suit wouldn't let him. No, <em>something</em> wouldn't let him. He felt a weight, a presence holding him down.</p><p>
  <em>Help me...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I won't let you die.</b>
</p><p>William wanted to look around, but of course, he couldn't. He ignored the ghostly voice still clinging to him and screamed internally some more. William slowly felt the darkness cover him as each board was added to the gaping doorway of the safe room.</p><p>
  <em>Don't... leave me here... Henry... </em>
</p><p>For a fragile moment as the last board was added, he thought he could hear Henry's voice apologizing. William knew it was the wishful thinking of a broken, angry, and selfish man. He cried for the first time in a long while. The love of his life and his only friend had sealed him away to be forgotten. The irony wasn't lost on William and he laughed internally. He was just another body stuffed into a suit... and left to rot.</p><p>
  <em>Henry... save me...like you did before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone was wondering why I discussed the [human] mechanics / workers from Sister Location—it's because, according to the updated Freddy Files, those are one of the voices we hear at the beginning (ya know, talking to William Afton). I thought including a nod to not just the speech but this interesting detail felt worthwhile, since we all know what happened to said mechanics... I also touched on Golden Freddy a little (see the bold text). If you've read Man in 1280 from Fazbear Frights books, you'll understand it.</p><p>Oh, as for ending it here. Don't worry, I'm planning to post more sometime mid January. This is where I originally intended to end the story. I think the ending is poetic. However, I really wanted to cover the remainder of the games and well... Part 2 will cover FNAF 3, FNAF 6 / PizzaSim, and even touch on stuff set up in VR/Help Wanted. I may wait until Security Breach is out, but I doubt it. Either way, please look forward to the true end later on! Also, please tell me your thoughts on this ending... it's heartbreaking...</p><p>But if you want something else to read during the gap, I'll be posting another fic soon! Please check it out, since it's more of a humour based Willry/Helliam fic. =:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the novels, William talks about being in endless pain (after Springtrap). Originally, I had him feel nothing. Ultimately, I went with what was canon, but here's some leftover stuff from my original draft: “At first, Springtrap thought the rain would hurt, but then he remembered—he couldn't feel anything. A part of him deep down would have really missed the feeling of water against his skin, but he buried it.”</p><p>I also want to talk about why I wrote these next few chapters... A “Part 2”, if you will. I felt the way my story ended originally was good. I loved it. Bittersweet is what I do, BUT I did feel an obligation to give you the rest of the story—after all, Henry's biggest moment hasn't even happened yet.</p><p>Speaking of, yes, I am implying he set the FNAF 3 fire. Outside one instance, Henry seems to be continually associated with this pyromaniac trait, even in the novels, so I feel it's only right to keep it. And you know, as a fellow fan, give me some fire-burning Henry memes any day. I love them. I... got on a tangent. Uh, anyway, look forward to the next two chapters, since they cover PizzaSim. There is MORE after that, at least a chapter or two, and I think you will all get a kick out of how I ultimately will end this. But then, there is my time-travel AU, so... you could almost look at that story as another ending to this one.</p><p>Also, since the last half of this fic, we essentially got CC's name revealed as 'Evan'. So, keeping canonical as much as I can, I'm changing Evan to Evan. I will go back and fix this in the first half later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Eleven:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Henry...</em>
</p><p>When William woke, that was the first thing he remembered. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep this time. Days and nights passed outside the building, but the world could be a barren apocalypse and he wouldn't know. He tried to lift his head, but the suit refused to allow it. He thought, <em>My legs feel cramped. Don't they?</em> But he couldn't feel anything at first. He wanted to flex his hands, those damned murderous hands; but nothing.</p><p>William wished to let sleep take him, but after some time sleep no longer came to him. His body didn't need to rest. He could feel <em>something</em> running through his veins, supplying endless energy to him. He could even hear a very faint rythmic thump of his heartbeat, almost in tune to a leak from the roof somewhere. He spoke, realizing his voice was the only part of him that was still his own. The only thing that felt familiar...</p><p>
  <em>Bonnie, how did we end up in this mess?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that's right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're no longer Bonnie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm no longer me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then what does that make us?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't have a name for it, yet.</em>
</p><p>William continued to think to himself:</p><p>This is all Henry's fault. If he hadn't turned me in. If he had just understood everything. If I ever get out of here, I swear I'll finish my work and kill him.</p><p>What about Mike? I wonder how he's getting on without me? Living this same agony, I suppose.</p><p>Elizabeth... he said he rescued you, didn't he? I thought I missed her, but then, where this feeling would pull at my heartstrings nothing comes.</p><p>How long has it been?</p><p>The suit is beginning to degrade. The fur is discolored, the metal rusty. This is what I feared would happen, Bonnie. But then, I have to stop calling you that. After all, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive. You're a part of me now. Together... we will be...</p><p>Springtrap.</p><p>A name so fitting.</p><p>I have no humanity to cast aside. Time is no longer a plague upon me.</p><p>So, what will we do?</p><p>We need to get out of here.</p><p>Why won't you move?</p><p>William—Springtrap's—thoughts continued in circles until one day. He heard the nails falling to the floor outside the safe room. Back then, maybe he would have thought it was Henry realizing his mistake, but no. Henry had abandoned him. This was something else. Something <em>Springtrap</em> could take advantage of.</p><p>“Dude,” said one voice. “Finally, something legit.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>A beam from one of the teenager's torches lit the room and settled on Springtrap. He still couldn't move, but that was fine. He knew he would be out of this prison soon. He had however long to plan his revenge and the thoughts consumed him. He would get out of wherever these idiots took him and go find Henry. And kill him. And anyone else that got in his way. His plans didn't end, they had only evolved.</p><p>One of the kids squeezed through the gap in the boards and walked over to to the animatronic. He looked over the molded, weather-torn suit. Spring Bonnie's feet were completely gone and left with just the metal feet and red wiring. The suit was filled with holes and tears. Part of his nose was chipped away. The purple ribbon had degraded and a button was lost amongst the rubble. The bottom of the torso was slowly disappearing with time. But it was perfect.</p><p>“This is what Fazbear's Fright needs,” said the first kid. He was close enough that Springtrap could see the teen's long, unkempt hair and sharp features. The other was scrawnier with a buzzcut.</p><p>The other finally joined him and looked over the robotic carcass. “It's a little... old.”</p><p>“No older than those damn tapes we found. Besides, the creep factor will be a thousand with this thing. Let's move him.”</p><p>“Man, what were they paying us again?”</p><p>“Shut up, bro. Help me move this fuckin' thing.”</p><p>“I guess it's this or nothing. We only found pieces of the others,” the second teenager agreed. “Oof, this thing weighs fuck all.”</p><p>“Smells, too, but whaddya wanna tell the boss, bro? He said 'go find some old ones we can use'.”</p><p>Between the two of them, they lugged Springtrap out to a truck. It was raining and dark, just like the night William was locked in, but he knew a long, long time had passed. The building was barely standing; part of the roof caved in. Signs had changed. The road was littered with potholes. He didn't recognize anything they passed. He saw many things he didn't know how to explain, like the strange “phones” the teenager in the passenger seat played on. They discussed 'memes', they pointed out a popular business that had gone under, and girl troubles.</p><p>Springtrap feared the rain at first, but then he remembered the suit was already snapped in place. He didn't have to worry about that. He couldn't feel anymore pain than he was already in. He hurt as much as the evening the locks bore into him and used that pain to further fuel his anger.</p><p>He had a mission and he had to focus on it. He'd kill Henry, then find Michael, then rebuild Elizabeth. They could all be immortal together and be a family forever. He could finally make up for the years of mistakes and ignorance. He could get revenge on the one who betrayed him.</p><p>The truck stopped. Springtrap wasn't sure where they were, but the two teenagers lugged him out again. All they had to do was switch the mode of the suit...</p><p>“This thing is heavy as fuck all,” the same one repeated this from before.</p><p>“I didn't think endos were that heavy.”</p><p>“Guess everything was clunkier back then.”</p><p>“I know, can you imagine a computer taking up an entire room? How did they live like that?”</p><p>Springtrap sighed internally. He would have to kill these stupid children, too. They were the most annoying things he'd ever encountered.</p><p>They lugged him into the building and each caught their breath.</p><p>“I can't anymore,” heaved one.</p><p>“Fine, just leave it here. We don't open for a week anyway.”</p><p>“That guy is coming back tonight—the one we hired for the role of the 'night guard'?”</p><p>“Yeah, he should be here already...” the other replied. He reached down and found a switch. “There. Let's see if this thing can move.”</p><p>“Oh, I assure you, I move just fine,” Springtrap said.</p><p>“It talks!”</p><p>“I also kill, and I've been waiting a <em>long</em> time.” Springtrap reached out and pinned the employee against the wall. The one with the surfer accent ran. Springtrap tried to grab him, too, but it wasn't that much of a bother if he got away—no one would believe him. Springtrap strangled the other until his struggling ceased and then tossed the fleshbag to the ground. He started to walk out when he heard a familiar sound.</p><p>
  <em>Hello.</em>
</p><p>Springtrap turned around and observed the strange building. The sound, a child's laughter, echoed somewhere in the distance. He tilted his head curiously and looked up—there were security cameras. One of the perks to being a walking corpse in a dilapidated suit. Cameras didn't matter anymore.</p><p>A sound again:</p><p>
  <em>Hi.</em>
</p><p>Springtrap thought he was invincible at first. Who wouldn't when they survived for thirty years inside a springlock suit? This isn't to say he didn't know he was a literal zombie inside said suit, but things like programming had merged with him alongside everything else. That, he didn't expect. So, when he heard the audio over the speakers in some random room, sometimes he couldn't ignore it. He felt compelled to go towards it. He decided then that he had to STOP that infernal sound. He needed to get back to the exit and attempt some sort of escape. But then, would the suit let him just walk out of the establishment?</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Michael checked the time. His third night there and everything had been so uneventful. Of course, working at the various locations his father and Henry built had been anything but. He was glad to have some sort of break.</p><p>He caught sight of his decaying hand as he reached out to the old equipment and remembered why he was here. Not just to figure out what the Hell was going on, but how his father fit into it all and to give the old man a good kick in the balls.</p><p>Michael wanted to be happy—he had saved Elizabeth, in a way. Part of her had been a part of him, before being expelled into a sewer drain. He could only thank the nameless gods that he wasn't in her condition and hope for the best.</p><p>An alarm began to blare and Michael sat up in the office chair quickly and scrambled to the leftmost monitor and reset the ventilation. What idiot wouldn't install proper air circulation was beyond him, but he wouldn't put it past the “authenticity” Fazbear's Fright was going for, coupled with his own father's stupidity.</p><p>Speaking of, although he checked all the previous establishments including Fredbear's Diner, he hadn't found much of a clue to anything. He had almost given up on solving what had happened, but it wasn't just revenge driving him.</p><p>
  <em>It's me.</em>
</p><p>That phrase bothered him.</p><p>The nightmares since and the hallucinations he saw now—he figured it was all a matter of a guilty conscience. He missed Evan's crying sometimes. He could just see the boy now in this mess. His older brother a walking corpse, this horrible fear attraction, and Evan just desperately trying to keep watch in his own panic. He wouldn't be able to see through the tears!</p><p>Michael chuckled, but guilt overwhelmed him and he turned back to the cameras for a distraction. Especially since those damn training tapes were shut off.</p><p>Two glowing orbs. There, then gone.</p><p>
  <em>The fuck was that?</em>
  <span> He thought, flipping between two of them. He knew he saw something and he knew it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. He had dealt with that long enough to tell the difference. </span>
</p><p>Finally, after minutes of flipping back and forth, he caught sight of it: a bunny animatronic filled with holes and bright glowing eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I've never seen anything like that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Springtrap began to learn the layout of the place. The entire amusement aspect of it all. The recreated kids drawings, the fake wear and tear, and <b>his </b>work mounted on the walls like fucking art—oh, he hated it.</p><p>Before he could rip down the giant Foxy head, he looked curiously down the hall and started for that noise again. Where the Hell was it coming from? Why was it bouncing around back and forth? There had to be something or someone controlling it all.</p><p>When he got near the office, he looked in the large window and studied the figure inside. Something about the guard appeared familiar to him, but his mind wouldn't recall.</p><p>It wouldn't be until the next night that the memory struck him. He would have just left the building if not for that nagging feeling and he hurried to the office quicker this time. He needed to be sure.</p><p>When the realization did come, Springtrap knew it wasn't because Michael cared. Otherwise the little bastard wouldn't be luring him away needlessly. He should recognize his own father, right? But then Springtrap remembered who he was now, the condition he was in. If Michael recognized him, he had undoubtedly learned what William Afton had done. If he didn't recognize him, what did it matter?</p><p>If his humanity remained, Springtrap would have felt a tug at his heartstrings, lament the lost time, the endless mistakes he made with his eldest child. But that was like another life now, something beyond Springtrap's comprehension.</p><p>In the same way that who <em>he</em> was didn't matter to Michael, Michael didn't matter to Springtrap, either. Then, maybe he never had. He was just like his mother, in an ironic way; always an obstacle.</p><p>So, by that same logic, he had to die.</p><p>For a few more nights, it wasn't like Springtrap didn't try. Somehow the bastard always outmaneuvered him.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Michael eyed the clock. He wasn't getting any closer to answers. Working at Fazbear Fright had become like a personal Hell to him, an endless loop. The enigmatic rabbit robot hadn't said anything. Instead, like the previous locations, the bloody thing just tried to murder him. He wondered what soul was trapped inside, but he still had no clue on how to free it.</p><p>He regretted letting Henry burn his father's research. Michael had no use for it then. The last thing he'd wanted to do was pour over his father's insane ramblings, to be reminded of him after he found out what the man had done. Michael knew he wasn't anymore perfect, anymore forgivable, but the least he could do was try and amend for their mistakes considering wherever his father was, alive or dead, William wasn't going to do it.</p><p>Then, as the night drew to a close, he thought perhaps the building had fell in. A bright light emanated from the left hall. The room became foggy, smoky. He glanced around and realized what was happening: the entire building was on fire.</p><p>
  <em>Looks like <b>someone</b> solved my problem for me</em>
  <span>, he thought. He even had an inkling of exactly who, although as to how that person would know what was happening, he didn't question it. He just focused on leaving the building. He had a strange, random memory of the fire pit in their back yard and how the smoke made his eyes sting. How whatever burned inside it reeked of smoldering rubber and metal. As he exited the building, he slammed the door shut behind him and held it as long as he could. He wanted whatever was in there dead. </span>
</p><p>When he could take a breath, he realized he had been out in the open too long. He never liked the way people tried to stare at him beneath the security hat, shades, the tall collar. It reminded him of the day his sister left his side and the stares of the neighbors watching his skin slowly decay. He headed to his car and when he looked back he swore he saw something strange, but nothing would persuade him to return. He had to keep pressing forward.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, do you think this will work?”</p><p>Springtrap once again found himself in unimaginable pain. Although, being burned didn't hurt nearly as much as metal fusing to his veins and bones. He looked from where, what remained of him lay propped up against a cold, metal wall. He recognized the room: the twitching faces, the clock with Baby's face, and the stage light switches. Something stood over him, blocking the light.</p><p>“Elizabeth. So, your brother was good for something after all.”</p><p>“If by trying to eradicate you, you mean 'something... good',” Baby thought aloud. “Something drew this body back to you. Perhaps it was the one you call 'Elizabeth'.”</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>At this, Baby turned away. She ran her large claw, taken from her stomach, over the animatronic suit she held tight, as if it were an extension of herself. Something to be cherished and protected.</p><p>“<em>They locked me out</em><span>,</span><em>”</em><span> ScrapBaby explained. </span></p><p>Springtrap shook his head. He knew the words meant something to him, but there was no placing it.</p><p>“Why did you... save me?” Springtrap wasn't sure if this was his own sick curiosity or if something human in him remained yet: how could a daughter he let die so foolishly forgive him enough to pull him from a raging inferno and drag him home?</p><p>“I want to make you proud. That is all I ever wanted.” The voice wasn't Elizabeth's, but it had to be her. If some part of his daughter still remained in the roller-skating death machine in front of him, then maybe a part of him did, too.</p><p>If Springtrap had an eyebrow to raise, he would have. Instead, he reached out to her, only to realize his left arm was gone. He watched the Baby animatronic, now rebuilt with an amalgamation of pieces, slip something into place over his own jaw. He reached out with his right hand, now decimated to just bones. He could no longer feel with them and instead looked in the reflection of the wall: a piece of the Golden Freddy suit now served as his top muzzle, his feet. Baby had taken the springlock suit from the Entertainment Rental's basement and supplemented her father's torn and battered form until he could move again without trouble.</p><p>
  <em>It really is perfect</em>
  <span>, Scraptrap thought. He smiled, displaying rows of razor sharp teeth. </span>
  <em>We have unfinished business after all, don't we, Henry?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for being so patient with me, waiting for this update. We're gonna have snow for the first time in a decade, possibly, so we may also get things like power outages and I wanted to give yall something to read in the meantime. Please let me know what you guys think! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially since I got to touch on writing Michael for the first time. I'd love to hear in the comments! They always make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five Night's At Freddy's: Resurrection Seeker</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Twelve:</p><p> </p><p>Henry glanced at his calendar. He stared a long time at the big red circle marked around Wednesday, December 4<sup>th</sup>. Only a few more days until his happiest day, a day which Henry had planned for specifically. <em>He </em><span>wouldn't expect that—not from the old Henry</span><em>.</em></p><p>Only a few more days left to prepare.</p><p>Going back to Hurricane, let alone <em>that place</em><span>, after so many years, felt surreal as one would suspect. He couldn't go in the building at first. Instead, Henry went around the side, to the alley. He twitched his lips as he passed the wanted posters. He saw that the town still held it's annual Fall Fest, but didn't relate it to many memories of his own. Then he knelt down and brushed his hand over the beaten down gravel. He couldn't cry anymore; he hadn't for a long time. Henry was sure it was all in his mind by this point, but he felt an odd calm here, where his daughter was left to die. Almost as if she were watching over him, but he knew that couldn't be true. She was trapped, like the rest of them. Like him.</span></p><p>
  <span>He breathed a hefty sigh and stood. This was only the beginning. Every wound </span>
  <em>he</em>
  <span> had inflicted, would now be returned ten-fold. Even now, Henry couldn't believe the man's audacity—using </span>
  <em>that</em>
  <span> suit to replace the worn and tattered one just to spite him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>It never ends... until now.</em>
</p><p>Henry pulled a large desk from his vehicle—a feat for a man hitting his mid sixties, but he made sure to stay in shape for this. He dragged it into the alley, inch by inch.</p><p>Then, it was time to go inside. He had a variety of animatronics set to be delivered. Some old, some new, but all as important as the last to keep his ruse. He couldn't bear to go inside the building, but he had to make sure the work had been done correctly. Nothing could be left unchecked or his plan wouldn't work. He took a deep breath and then looked around inside. The main area was a plain party room. There would be space enough for a variety of stages and other supplies, tables, games, security doors; whatever his brave volunteer needed.</p><p>
  <span>Once the maze was set, the only thing left was the office. Henry had a lot of left over supplies, but not enough to make it completely safe. Then again, he had to give </span>
  <em>them</em>
  <span> some form of bait or they would have no reason to stay. He thought of replacing the computer—he'd left some personal files there, but what would it matter when everything was said and done? Besides, what little money he had was dumped into this last ditch effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly, was his own space. All he needed was a hook up to the intercom system, a place to spend his final moments. Truth was, he'd wanted to die a long time ago, but that wasn't an option. Not with that </span>
  <em>one</em>
  <span> still out there. </span>
</p><p>Not when he had to save Charlotte.</p><p>It had taken years of grieving, building up his determination, pouring over William's notes, but eventually he found out the truth about where his daughter ended up. Even in death, she was such a kind soul...</p><p>But happy tears eluded him.</p><p>Henry had a long time to stew in his anger. Thirty some-odd years at least. This extravagant plan was the result of that. Henry felt a looming sense of relief as he closed up everything. He could rest soon. They could all rest.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The only shock to come to him was when he found the first application for his job listing. He smiled to himself. Not a happy smile, but a content one. Perhaps it was more fitting for it to be that one. Another way to burn the loose ends.</p><p>
  <span>Henry regretted that he couldn't talk to Michael—but he couldn't let this fail. Besides, the last time they spoke had ended in </span>
  <em>words</em>
  <span>. Ironically, they probably related more to one another now than then. Henry still had love in his heart. A faint flame, but it was there. Now, his love had grown into a purifying wildfire that would destroy anything and anyone in it's path. Part of him felt that was why, when he learned about Fazbear's Fright, he hadn't approached Michael then. Of course, he only knew it was Michael from that same, beat up car his father had once used. The walking corpse part was a surprise, but having all the important details of William's research at hand, Henry was smart enough to piece together what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Setting up a pizzeria again, after all the time that had passed, made Henry nostalgiac. He could still smell the grease. Hear balloons popping. The feel of Fredbear's fur. William laughing and putting on his act for the guests...</p><p>
  <span>Henry straightened his back and looked around. The one room wasn't much, but it was enough. Michael wouldn't take the entire thing too seriously, he imagined. This was just an elaborate trap, one Henry spent a year preparing. He regretted not doing anything like it sooner, but then, he hadn't known William was alive either until he had to burn down Fazbear's Fright. And even then that monster of a human being persisted, gathering all the remnants of his work to </span>
  <em>this</em>
  <span> place. Of all places.</span>
</p><p>That was all part of his game, though, wasn't it?</p><p>Henry kept tabs on everything, even after burning down his house and leaving Hurricane. He told himself he wanted to forget it all. Good thing that he was so obsessed with torturing himself or he wouldn't have known this chance was upon him.</p><p>Nothing was easy, though. Assembling an entire franchise package, setting up the location that meant more to him than anyone could know, and then, gathering the animatronics themselves...</p><p>He had to lure them all, which was mostly uneventful between the variety of lures and the tazer. Having to watch his daughter crawl into that thing he built—that nearly broke him. He had to tell himself it was all for something greater and she would be free soon enough. He found no joy in this task and it took everything in him not to burn the place down prematurely. Especially when he saw what remained of William. He was grateful to work remotely from the nearby office he'd built and not do all these things face to face: he knew he'd ruin everything. Henry recognized his weakness and avoided it. One thing he couldn't do, though, was actually lure them inside the pizzeria, to the same space. They wouldn't go in or would wander about too much and Henry couldn't risk his life face-to-face with them. He needed a pawn and he planned accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“End communication.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for essentially a "filler" chapter. I guess it's here for some small thoughts I had, namely from Henry and his POV during FNAF 6 / PizzaSim, but it's also here for anyone not really familiar? IDK, it sets up where this story is about to go. </p><p>Expect the plot to get rolling again next chapter... I really hope you are all enjoying the continuation of this series. If you are, please drop me a comment =:) I really appreciate everyone who has kept reading and the new readers, too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>